Fallen Angel Naruto
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: Adopted from Crazyfool65. Naruto being born from a mother, Kushina, who was human and a father, Minato, who was a Fallen Angel. Along with Azazel being his godfather. From his father, secrets between God, Heaven, the 4 Satans, and the Underworld will be revealed. Harem. Main Naruto x Akeno. (Raynare, Ravel, Kuraka, Irina, OC) possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I got permission from the original author, Crazyfool65, to adapt this story as well as its contents that I take from the original story. First of all, I'm pretty sure that you're all curious about how the story would go but I decided to change some things.

First, I'm keeping most of the original content of Crazyfool65 since he only wrote three chapters from the original story.

Second, I'm pretty sure that all of you could agree that there is no way Azazel would get married since he looks like the kind of character that likes to keep his freedom or have kids of his own. So, Naruto's parents are the same as his series, Minato his father and Kushina as his mother where Minato is the Fallen Angel. There is a reason behind it where I'll explain later about it since I came up with a hidden surprise in the story line that'll make you all curious.

Third, it is going to be a harem like the original story, with NarutoXAkeno as the main pairing. His other girlfriends will be Raynare, Kuroka (Koneko's sister), Irina, probably Tsubaki (if I feel like it), and OC.

* * *

It was early in the morning as many people in a suburban city of Kuoh were beginning their day. Many had happy or bad moods considering the morning since it was either going to good or bad. For one person, it was more dreadful than anything today since today was the first day of their new academy life.

Walking along the sidewalk was a fairly tall (5'9 ft.), fair skinned 18 years old teenage boy that had spiky blond hair that had cheek-length bangs framing either side of his face with blue sapphire eyes. He wore an academy boy's uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents that was opened over a white, short-sleeve shirt, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The young teenage boy was Naruto Namikaze, the newest transfer student in Kuoh Academy. He was recently transferred to the Academy by his guardian since he thought it was a good idea for him even though Naruto doesn't want to.

Arriving in front of the academy gates, he quickly gained attention from all of the academy students, mostly from the female students which he is used to, that were trying to get to class before the late bell. Naruto is a very handsome young teenager and while his clothing kept his body hidden from view he has a lean muscular, toned build that many young men would want (six pack abs). As he walked into the academy building, his thoughts were running a mile a minute on his current predicament.

He went to his assigned class where he was greeted by the female teacher where she told him to wait outside of class where she would introduce him.

"Alright class, before we begin with today's lesson I would first like to welcome new student. Please introduce yourself Namikaze-san." The woman introduce as Naruto slide the door open and walked in towards the front of the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto. I hope we can get along." Naruto said as he introduced himself with a slight bow.

Accepting the introduction, the female teacher looked back at her class, "Thank you for the introduction, now where to seat you…" where she scanned her class before finding a seat, "… there… an open seat next to Himejima-san." The teacher pointed out

The moment Naruto heard that name, he suddenly his mind instantly halted from everything else as his eyes scanned the room until he found who he was looking for.

She was young paled skin beauty with a buxom figure. She has violet eyes and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon that was kept in place while two antennas that sloped backwards.

Regaining his composer, Naruto thanked the teacher before heading towards his assigned seat. Sitting down, the young beauty turned towards him.

She looked at him with a polite smile, "Hello Namikaze-san, my name is Himejima Akeno. Welcome to Kuoh Academy." Greeting him.

Normally, Naruto would be pleased with the greeting but he could tell from her eyes that she was looking at him with both rage and anger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Himejima Akeno." Naruto replied where she him a curt nod before turning back to the teacher's already began lesson plan. Naruto sigh since of all the people he could have met today he didn't expect he would meet her again.

"_I bet anything that he did this on purpose. I'm am so going to kick his ass._" Naruto thought as he tried to pay attention to the teacher's lesson plan.

* * *

"_I'm so gonna kick that old bastards ass. By the time I'm done with him, God wouldn't be able to tell his face from his spleen._" Naruto thought as he made his way to his penthouse apartment.

After suffering an entire day of classes, which felt like an eternity, he finally made it back to his leisure home. His time in the academy was interesting enough since he tried to avoid gaining attention, although it was impossible since all the girls in the school looked at him with mesmerizing or lustful looks. Even though he ignore most of the attention he gain, there were a few students that kept a careful eye on him. One was Rias Gremoy, the heiress of the Gremory clan, who he heard from around the school was the academy's number one beauty and Akeno's best friend. With that in mind, there is no doubt that Rias was going to know about him from Akeno.

Entering his home, he drop his backpack near the entrance where he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. As he got himself a soft drink, he could already sense that someone was in his living room which he knew who it was.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here old man." Naruto stated where he walked towards his living room to see his 'guest'.

The guest was man in his early twenties with black hair and gold bangs. He wore black pants and a dark purple shirt.

"Hey Gaki… how's the first day of school." The elder man smirk

"Screw you uncle Azazel! Why the hell do I have to go to school?" Demanded Naruto

"Isn't it obvious? I sent you there so can have a social life. By going to school, you're actually be able to have more of an active life style instead of constantly training yourself." Azazel answered with a casual shrug that cause Naruto to get a tick mark on his head.

"Well… if you actually send me out on more missions like everyone else, then I wouldn't have that problem." Naruto shot back where Azazel just place an uninterested face as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"Like I said you need to socialize more. Besides, I can't let you do every mission we have. How else will the other gain any experience?" the old man asked with a shrug

"I can understand that part. But why did you put me into that school? Asked Naruto as he looked at his guardian intently.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like the school?" Azazel innocently asking Naruto which earned him a glare.

"Oh cut the crap! You know what I mean? You knew that she would be there!" yelled Naruto where Azazel grew a serious face.

"I believe that it's about time you two reconcile with each other. It's been what…? 8 years…?" Azazel asked the young blond where he deflated.

"I would like nothing more to be friends with her again… but she clear wants nothing to do with me… or with any of us for that matter." Naruto stated, remembering the look that Akeno gave him earlier.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his uncle offering a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel. I love Akeno too. Like you, I saw her like she was like family to me. I miss the good old days when you, your parents, and I would spend our days having fun with her and her parents. It's been years since you two have spoken to each other. However, you shouldn't give up since you two were the best of friends when you were children. A friendship like that would never go away completely. She may say that she wants nothing to with you but I know that there is still a part of her that still sees you as her friend, even if she doesn't want to admit it." Azazel explained where Naruto remained silent after hearing his uncle's words.

Naruto looked at Azazel straight in the eye, "Do you really think that it's possible for us to be friends again… even after all this time?" asking the older male in the room.

"Well, it's not going to happen if you don't try and talk to her, will it? Besides, if you're still worried about _'that'_ then don't. You've already mastered it from what I can see, so you shouldn't be afraid of it now. This is why I sent you to the school since it's no better place to talk to her since the both of you well have to act like normal students instead of supernatural beings." Azazel stated with a smirk, causing Naruto's eyes to wide.

"That's the real reason you enrolled me into that school? To help me reconcile with Akeno?" asked Naruto in shock.

"You may believe that you hide it well but I know for a fact that you've been missing her. Things have slowed down so I thought this would be the best time to try and talk to her." He explained to Naruto which caused him to smile.

"Huh, and here I thought you were doing this to just piss me off." Admitted to Azazel where he looked back at his guardian, only to feel a sense of dread when he saw the gleam in the man's eyes.

"So tell me… has little Akeno-chan grew into a hottie like her mother?" Azazek asked where Naruto blush as he remembered on what Akeno looks like now. He couldn't deny that Akeno has grown into a beautiful young woman, where any guy would be lucky to have her as girlfriend or wife.

Naruto growled as he yelled at his uncle for being a pervert. "I'll take that as a yes." Azazel said with a goofy grin on his face. "This is truly one of my greatest plans. Two childhood friends who used to be inseparable have been force to drift apart from each other due to a tragedy that both suffered. Only for them to reunite years later where their bonds are reformed and romance blooms." Where he suddenly put his left arm over his eyes, crying anime tears, where Naruto's face continued to grow redder with each moment.

"Shut up! Get a life you old pervert!" Shouted Naruto with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh… what's wrong? I thought you be glad for this since you used to have such a huge crush on Akeno-chan when you were young." Azazel stately said with a confuse look

"N-nani? What the hell are you talking about?" the young blonde shouted with a fluster

Looking confused, Azazel looked at the young boy before he put on a smirk on a knowing face, "Oh! I see… it's completely understandable." He stated

"Understand what you old pervert?" Naruto asked warily

"You're just not ready to settle down with one woman yet." Azazel nodded in a sage like manner. Naruto face planted on the floor at his uncle's statement. "It's perfectly understandable. Even though Minato was your father who was completely satisfied with just one woman, you're still very young who likes to explore the opposite sex a lot more. I should know since I was young as well where I became quite the ladies' man. in fact, I've had a couple of harems in the past." All he said before Naruto gave him a punch in the face.

"I don't want to hear about your playboy days you pervert." Naruto shouted as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oh well, enough fun with that. I just thought that sending you to school was something that both your parents would want you to do. Now, since I can see that you're alright after your first day, I can leave and attend a meeting." Said Azazel as he goes outside to the balcony to take his leave.

"Huh… what meeting? Why wasn't I told about it?" Naruto asked

"Oh, it's just small stuff for the higher-ups only. There really is nothing for you to listen in." Azazel explained which Naruto understood.

"Oh, one more thing." Getting Naruto's attention as he was on the balcony, "There's someone in your school that I want you to keep an eye on."

Naruto asked on who it was, which Azazel answered, "Issei Hyoudou. He's a second year student that I believe to possess a Sacred Gear." Where Naruto to slightly widen his eyes a bit.

"Really? So what do you want me to do?" asking his guardian

"Nothing much, just observe him." Azazel said before leaving.

Naruto sigh as he couldn't believe the day he had. First he started off school, then met up with his childhood friend that despise him, and finally deal with Azazel's Sacred Gear obsession. He put everything in the back of his head as he decides to get something to eat.

* * *

Kuoh Academy – Occult Club

In gothic like room, several people where inside doing whatever activity they were doing. Among them was Akeno who was deep in thought, mostly about seeing someone from her past. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her best friend talk to her.

"You seem rather interest in this Namikaze Naruto, Akeno. You've kept an eye on him all day. Why is it?" asked the red head girl with bluish green eyes.

"Ara ara , it's nothing. Namikaze-san was someone I knew a long time ago." Akeno casually explained

"Really? I don't think I've ever met him before." Frown Rias since Akeno was her best friend for years. She basically knew everyone Akeno had met.

"You haven't, Namikaze-san and I used to be friends before I met you buchou." The raven hair beauty explained, "Chances are that he knows that I'm a devil. At the very least, he knows I'm a supernatural being." She admitted

This got everyone by surprise with Rias and the other two occupants in the room, a young short blonde hair boy and blues eyes wearing the academy uniform for boys. The final member was a young girl with silver hair and hazel eyes.

"Really? How does Naruto-senpai know this?" asked the blonde boy

"Since he was young, Namikaze-san always had a high sensing ability. Heck, I couldn't even sneak up on him when we were young." Akeno explained

"If he knows you are a devil then he'll know about the rest of us?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

Akeno was silent for a bit before answering her question, "If he's anything like he was in the past, then he already knows. Even if he didn't he's a smart boy when it came to things like this and won't make assumptions until he has any evidence that proves if it's either right or wrong."

"Interesting… is he human?" Rias curiously asking her raven hair friend

Akeno looked at her friend as she answered her, "Only half, his mother was a full blooded human…" taking a moment to let everyone digest the information, "… his father though is a fallen angel."

That cause the room to go silent at the mention of a fallen angel since fallen angels are their greatest enemies for a devil.

The silvered hair girl looked at Akeno with a monotone look, "Is he a threat?" asking with curiosity.

Akeno thought for a few moments, getting her thoughts together about it. She then looked at everyone, "If you want my honest opinion, he's not a threat. If he's still the same as he was back then, then he won't strike unless he is strike first. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels… Namikaze-san doesn't care about that kind of stuff." Finishing explaining to them with a small smile on her face since that was one of the things she liked about him.

"So we don't have to worry about him?" the young blonde ask

"Like I said, he will mostly likely leave us alone unless we make the first move." Akeno replied

"That's good to hear. For now, we will just keep an eye on him but if he really isn't a threat then we'll leave him alone." Rias said where the others agreed with her.

Just before the meeting could end, the youngest member of the group looked at her senior, "Akeno-sempai…" with her emotionless tone.

"Yes Koneko-chan?" replied Akeno

"You said earlier that his father is a fallen angel… who is his father?" Koneko asked

This got everyone's curiosity since Akeno hasn't told them on whose Naruto's father. Akeno looked at them with a bit surprise look on her face before she smiled at them.

"Ara ara, I didn't say?" where the others shook their head negatively, "Ufufufu how silly of me. Unfortunately, I don't remember who his father's name was, but I do know that he had only 2 sets of wings." Akeno stated

Rias and the other nodded about it, still a little worried but knew that it wasn't much of threat to face since Naruto's father was a low class Fallen Angel. Before they could relax, Akeno did say something else that got their nerves shaken.

"But, his godfather is Azazel." Akeno finished explaining

That got them to worry a lot since they know who Azazel was, where Akeno just laughed to her hand as she brought it up to her mouth from the looks that everyone in the clubroom had.

* * *

Till Next time


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, Naruto had met up with a lost long friend, Akeno, where their reunion could easily be describe as bitter. With their former friendship unbalance, Naruto's hope on regaining it would be a long road.

* * *

Kuoh Academy – roof

It's been a 3 days since Naruto started attending Kuoh Academy as a senior student. He was currently lying on the roof, deciding to skip his last class, as he gathered his thoughts together on what has happened recently to him.

First thing first, his thought about Akeno. Not once, in the last 9 years, has Naruto forgotten about her as he always wondered if she was alright, as well as remembering the promise he made to her which he frown about it. He could still remember the day that he first met her, closing his eyes as he recalled his memories.

Flashback

_It was early afternoon as a family of three and their single friend where heading towards a house that was located near a shrine. As they walked towards the home, a little boy, no older than 6 years old, followed his parents while curious about something else._

"_Kaa-chan… where are we going?" the young boy asked_

_ The boy's mother looked down at her little child with a smile on her face. The boy's mother was a young beautiful woman, early to mid-twenties, with a slender yet feminine build. She has fair skin, violet eyes, and fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore a simple blue dress that made her look more attractive._

"_Well Naruto, we're going to see an old friend of ours." The young mother answered where she gestured towards her husband and Azazel, who walked alongside them with his hands in his pockets._

"_A friend?" Naruto tilting his head to the side in confusion._

"_That right… an old friend of his met a woman where he moved here a while ago. They actually have a daughter about your age." Said Naruto's father pointed at the other adult where he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before a grin made its way on his face._

"_Hm, I wonder if this visited would turn in the beginning of what they call 'Childhood Romance'? Don't you agree Minato?" said the man_

_ Minato chuckled innocently while his wife form a tick mark on her head as she gave their friend a punch on his skull. "Azazel… my baby is too young to be getting involved with any girl!" she shouted in her motherly tone._

_ Minato looked sympathetic at Azazel where Azazel looked at Minato, "You sure know how to pick them, huh?" he remarked at him, where Minato said, "Yup, that's my Kushina for you." Smiling sheepishly_

_ Naruto just looked at Azazel in confusion before looking towards his parents, "Ano, what's a 'Childhood Romance'?"_

_ Kushina playfully smiled at her little boy as she answered him, "It's nothing sweetie… don't concern yourself over it…" before glaring back at the man who stood up with shaky legs while rubbing on the lump on his head. Azazel shook the painful feeling on his before running back towards the family._

"_Come on already, let's hurry up and meet Baraqiel. I haven't seen that idiot's face in quite a while, ever since he settled down a bit. I'm kind of curious to see on who's his wife is since she snagged him." Azazel said as he walked alongside the family, which Minato nodded his head in agreement since he was curious since Baraqiel's wife was also an old friend of Kushina's._

_ After walking a bit more, they reached their destination which was expected to see in a living corridor that was next to a shrine. Kushina knocked on the front door where everyone waited for the people living in it to respond._

_ Waiting for a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman, about the same age as Kushina, who had long black hair and violet eyes. She wore a simple black shirt and jeans that showed off her figure. The woman smiled at knowing who the visitors are._

"_Kushina-chan! How nice to see you again." She said with a bright smile as she stepped close to her and gave her old friend a hug._

"_It's good to see you again Shuri-chan." Smiled Kushina as she returned the hug. Shuri then let them into the house where she looked into her home._

"_Baraqiel-kun! They're here!" She called out_

_ Naruto looked at the lady since he has never met her before. He did know now that she was good friend with his mom if their smiles on their faces where anything is to go by. His attention turned to the heavy footsteps that were coming closer to them. When Naruto looked at who it was, his eyes widen in surprise._

_ He was a middle-age gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. All in all, in Naruto's opinion, he was huge, easily the biggest guy he's ever met._

_ The muscular man asked his wife, "Who is it Shuri-chan?" before looking at who was in the front door. His face turned to a wide grin on his face._

"_Azazel you old bastard! And you Minato, you pretty boy!" Baraqiel said happily as he grabbed both men into a bear hug._

_ Naruto winced as he heard cracking and snapping sounds that came from both his father and Azazel's backs._

"_N-n-ni-ce to s-se-see y-y-you a-ga-in B-Baraqiel…" Said Minato as he struggled to breathe._

"_Ba-Bar-a-cough-qiel… let us-cough-go…" Azazel said through the shear pain and pained breathes as the muscular man let go where both men crumbled to the ground._

"_Oh… sorry about that." The larger man sheepishly apologized to them while scratching the back of his head. He then notice the young blonde boy who was trembling a bit from seeing the larger man almost splitting his dad and uncle in two._

"_Who's the kid?" he asked as he pointed at Naruto._

_ Azazel suddenly jumped back on to his feet as if nothing happened, with a grin on his face while Minato slowly struggled back on his feet._

"_Oh, that's right… this here is Minato and Kushina's boy, as well as my godson, Naruto! Go on, introduce yourself." Azazel said where Naruto looked at his father, who finally got back up and patted his son's shoulder to do so._

"_H-hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto." Introducing himself with a light bow like his mother had taught him._

"_Ara ara, such a cute little boy… oh and even though he has Kuchi's face, he definitely looks like Minato." Shuri said as she pinches Naruto's cheeks which caused him to whine about it._

"_Yup… just like his dad, he'll be a real lady killer." Azazel added as he shrugged towards Minato, who chuckled innocently about the comment._

"_What about you? I've heard that you have a child of your own." Kushina asked as they moved towards the living room. The adults sat down on the couches while Naruto's attention went towards a nearby fish tank that was there where he suddenly was entranced from it for some reason from the serene viewing._

_ Shuri smiled brightly at the mention of her child before cupping her hands together. She then shouted out all around the house, "Akeno-chan! Can you come down here for a second?!" _

_ Pretty soon the adults heard the sounds of a small footprints coming closer to them until they saw a young girl, about Naruto's age, entering the living room._

"_Yes mommy?" asked little Akeno, as she looked curiously at her mother._

_ Akeno was a cute little girl wearing a simple white dress Akeno looked just like her mother, long black hair violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that was held by a purple ribbon. She looked around as she was curiously wondered on who the three adults her parents were talking to._

_ Shuri pointed the adults, "Akeno-chan… I want you to meet our guests… this is Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and her husband Minato. The one next to them is both your father and Minato's friend, Azazel." Where the three waved towards the little girl where their names were called out._

_ Acting on how her mother taught her, Akeno politely smiled before bowing at them, "Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. It's nice to meet you." She greeted them._

"_What a polite young lady." Kushina commented before turning towards her son, who was enthralled with the fish tank, "Naruto, come over here and introduce yourself."_

_ Naruto didn't respond at first where his mother called out to him again. Naruto just looked mesmerized._

_(Hercules: song of faith)_

_ Naruto was so mesmerized that he couldn't hear his mother's voice, instead he heard a beautiful and gentle voice, whose song had surrounded him. Before he could do anything, he heard an elder man's voice._

"_From the earth… comes a promised new life… From the winds… our souls are pass… from fire… darkness is turned into light… from the death of a pure divine… a hero is born to take his place."_

_(End OST)_

_ His was suddenly shakened out of his thoughts when Kushina came to her son where she nudged him a bit. Naruto blinked a bit before coming back to reality. He looked at his mother where he asked on what's up. Kushina looked a little surprise on the fact that Naruto was completely out of reality. She put that in the back of her mind as he told him to greet himself to Akeno._

_ Deciding to introduce himself like his mother instructed him to, he went towards the little girl without actually looking at her since his mind went to on what heard just now._

_ He bowed politely in front of Akeno, "Hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto! It's nice to meet you." Naruto introduced himself before looking at her._

_ When he saw her for the first time, he was completely caught off guard. He admitted to himself that she was a cute girl where he innocently looked at his mother, "Um… Kaa-san… is she an angel or something?_

_ Akeno blushed a bit since Naruto just called her an angel, which was half true in a way. She just looked down as she took quick glances at Naruto since he called her an angel._

_ The adults talked to each other about the comment that Naruto made to Akeno, where Baraqeil didn't seem too happy about it while his wife just smiled about it._

_ As the adults talked, Naruto looked back at Akeno who just innocently looked at him. It was kind of awkward for him since Akeno didn't stop staring at him._

"_Um… what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto finally asked_

"_Um… you called me an angel…" She quietly said_

"_Yeah, so…" Naruto simply replied_

"_No has ever call me that…" where Akeno raised her hand and touched Naruto's cheek where he blushed at the smooth touch she gave him._

_ Kushina and Shuri looked at the scene where squealed at the cute sight. Azazel smirked while Minato smiled at the innocent scene. They both turned to towards their friend where they both were confused on why Baraqeil was frozen in place at seeing the children acting like that._

_ In horror, Baraqeil asked with his body trembling, "W-What is going on?"_

_ Azazel decided to have some fun at seeing his friend's reaction, "Well, from my point of view… it looks like you daughter has fallen for Minato's little boy's charms. I guess I was right, he's going to be a serious lady killer just like his father. You should be proud Minato." Azazel said_

_ Minato looked at Azazel, deadpanned, "Azazel… you shouldn't tease Baraqeil like that. Besides, they're just children… it's alright if their like this."_

"_But you can't deny that he'll be a lady killer just like you." Azazel remarked_

_ Minato only sigh since Azazel was right, he was a lady killer since he attracted so many women, even though he didn't show any interest in them until he found Kushina._

_ Baraqeil was far from happy. Even though Minato was right about children acting this affection since they were just innocent, he still grew into rage as he stood on his feet and pointed at Naruto._

"_How dare you woo my daughter you no good bastard! Wait till I get my hands on y-ack!" he said before being interrupted by a feeling of unimaginable pain in his groin. He looked down to see a foot had droven itself into his family jewels. He looked up to see the culprit and saw the foot belong to an angry Kushina._

"_Did you just call my baby a no good bastard?" Kushina snarled, as her hair started to wave around like fire into the air. Now, Kushina maybe human, but that didn't stop Baraqeil from trembling in fear. No matter what kind of species you were, nothing is more terrifying than an angry woman. It's even double considering if they were a mother to boot._

_ Minato was going to try and calm his wife down but was stopped when Azazel grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no, where he then offered Minato some popcorn from the bowl that appeared out of nowhere. Minato sighed as he decided to join Azazel and watch the show. Shuri's eyes gained a mischievous gleam as a sadistic smile grew on her face as she prepared to enjoy the show._

_ Naruto and Akeno just looked in confusion at what was happening with the adults. Naruto shrugged at it where he then turned to Akeno with a smile on his face._

"_Hey Akeno-chan, do you want to play a game or something?" He asked where she blinked a few times as she smiled brightly at him._

"_Hai! Let's go play outside!" she answered as she grabbed his hand and led him to the backyard._

End flashback

Naruto's eyes slowly opened up as he sat back up. He smiled as he remembered the day he met Akeno. He knew, that even though Azazel teased him he was right about one thing. He still has feelings for Akeno.

His thoughts were interrupted as his attention caught the noise of some giggling sounds. He decided to look, where he saw three male students looking through a window. He sigh as he heard the perverted giggling and could hear the lecherous noises.

"_Really? This guy suppose to have a Sacred Gear?_" Naruto thought

Issei Hyoudou, from what he heard about the guy, the only word that kept on turning up was "Pervert." He agreed with them since the kid continue to peeking in the girls changing room or something. His mother had taught him to respect women which he followed through. Deciding to teach them a lesson, he picked up the water bottle he had with him and directly pour its contents on the three perverts.

"Gah… what the hell?!" Issei shouted when the water soaked him.

"N-nani… who did this?" said one of his friends.

It wasn't that long, since all three complained loud enough, for the girls to hear them and exited the room where they spotted the perverts. Naruto moved away from the roof as he laid back down as he listen to the girls fury and the painful screams of the three boys that were going on.

His thoughts turned to Azazel since he asked him to watch over Issei because of the Sacred Gear he has. His thoughts stopped when he heard the door to the roof open. He look towards the person to see that it was Akeno.

Nervously looking at her, he awkwardly greeted her, "Oh… hey Akeno-chan."

"Ara ara, to call me with such an affectionate manner. How bold of you ufufufu." Akeno said with a demure giggle as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Um, right… so… how have you been?" He asked uncomfortably.

Akeno took a moment to think as she tapped her chin with her finger before answering him, "Hm, I've been good. I'm sure you're aware that the Gremory clan has taken me in when I had nowhere to go after my mother died." She answered him with a pleasant smile but Naruto could hear the bitter tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Naruto replied as he remembered the day when he heard the news. "You know you could have come to me and my family right? We would have taken you in with us without hesitation." He stated

"And stay with the reason my mother died?" She replied as his smile not falter in the least.

"Akeno-chan, you know it wasn't our fault." Naruto remarked

"Really, because from what I remembered it was my no good father's fault. He knew how my mother's family felt about him being with her yet he still left us to defend ourselves. He was the one who made so many enemies that they outnumbered us and killed her while I barely escaped." She said as her smile never left her face but her eyes grew cold.

"You making it sound like your father should have been there every minute of every day, but you know that's impossible. Baraqeil loved Aunt Shuri and he still loves her… as well as you." He said but she seemed to ignore his words.

"And then there's you. You promised me that you would always be there when I needed you the most. And like any naïve child I actually believed you. Tell me Namikaze-san… where were you when I needed you the most?" She asked as her smiled left her face and looked at him with a frown.

"Akeno-chan, you have to believe me-" he started but was stop as Akeno interrupted him.

"I believed you once and look how that turned out. I ended up on the run as a young child and would have died if not for buchou and her family." She said shaking her head a little where Naruto sigh in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. Akeno shook her head a bit, "But I didn't come here to take a walk down memory lane. I came here because buchou would like to speak with you."

"Buchou?" Naruto replied with a raised brow

"Gremory Rias, the president of the Research Occult Club. Now if you would please follow me, I'll show you the way." Without waiting for an answer she turned around and began walking away.

As she was leaving, Naruto told her, "If she wants to meet with me, then tell her to meet me at the closes mall plaza located near the school by herself today." Where he just let her walk away as he turned back to the scenery.

Akeno turned back to argue about it but saw that he was gone. She looked around where she couldn't find him, where she then decided to go and tell Rias about what he said.

* * *

Later

Naruto, wearing his academy uniform, was sitting outside of a café restaurant that was located in the plaza mall. He sat on one of the tables where he had a cup of ice coffee. He place his backpack right next to his feet as he read a file of an old Grigori report mission.

The reason he was reading an old mission report of the Grigori was because he was looking for certain types of clues, clues that would lead him to the truth about his past, a past that involved his father.

As he continued his research, outside the plaza Rias was at the entrance with her peerage. She only came here because of the situation with Naruto since he is a Fallen Angel which required her attention. To make things more intense was the fact that Rias was irritated by how Naruto ignored her invitation to meet with each other here instead of her clubroom. Part of her mind could understand since she would to, but on the other hand it could be also a trap in a way.

Before coming here, Rias had already planned out on how to proceed when talking to Naruto. She would go and confront Naruto with Akeno by her side, since Akeno has a history with Naruto which can turn things into her favor if she played it right. Kiba and Koneko will stay hidden yet keep an eye on the situation where they could go and defend their king while have a good way to take care of Naruto.

Rias and Akeno went in where they began their search on where Naruto was at. Kiba and Koneko soon follow but at different locations to keep things low keen. As all four walk in, Naruto can already sense Akeno's life force where he can barely sense 3 more others. He guessed that Rias must have thought that this could be a trap. He sighed before he was hit by inspiration where he smirked.

"_Alright… since you didn't follow my suggestion, then I make you follow it. I wonder how they'll both react when they are out classed._" Thought Naruto

Naruto quickly put his things inside his backpack where he place it on his seat. He went to the public restroom that was next to the café shop where he went in and began his little task.

* * *

With Kiba

Kiba walked casually through the crowd where many young women caught him in their site. He ignored their gazes since he was on mission right now, where he needed to be as secretive as possible since he might have to fight a Fallen Angel in order to protect Rias.

As he moved along, he had no idea that he was being set up. Kiba moved through the crowd where he bumped into a man wearing a jacket and a cap that kept his face hidden. The hidden man apologized to him where he did the same. It didn't take long before a sudden shout behind Kiba alerted everyone.

Kiba looked back to see a couple of young women who's blouses were undone by several thin strips of string. He looked to see several of them led to where he was which he looked around himself. He found that all of them where connected to him by his pants on his right side where he grabbed it by his hand. Before he can think about it, he heard all the young ladies shout out, "YOU PERVERT!"

Looking dumbfounded, he looked at the strings in his hand and at the young women who looked at him with both disbelief and rage. It was then a sense of dread washed over Kiba as a few of the young ladies boyfriends came up to him where he looked a bit panicky. Kiba would have tried to settle this peacefully, but then felt a hand behind him where a security guard was standing next to him.

"Alright kid… come with me. I was given a report that a young pretty boy with bleach blonde hair was acting perverted around here. You're going to have to explain yourself at the detention center." Said the guard

Kiba looked surprise and nervous since he was now being accused of not only disturbing the peace, but also being called a pervert.

* * *

With Koneko

Carefully weaving around the plaza, the young petite girl moved along in order to catch up with her king and queen. As she moved along, she got closer to a bakery where she that they were handing out samples. Deciding to have a bite, she took a few samples before continuing with her search. As she ate the samples, she was starting to feel drowsy and unbalanced. She ignored it as she continued to move forward. It wasn't till a few minutes later that she started to feel heated up for some reason to the point where she just had to sit down. She found a bench that nearby where she sat down in order to get herself back on track. Unfortunately, the only thing it did for her was giver a comfortable place to take a nap.

* * *

Plaza café

Naruto came out of the restroom where he went back to his seat as he waited for Rias to arrive with Akeno. He didn't have to wait for long since he can suddenly feel their gazes on him.

Rias and Akeno walked around a bit, wondering if Naruto just led them on some goose chase where Akeno spotted him sitting outside a café shop. She informed Naruto where she focus on his surroundings.

All around him, there wasn't any barrier or spell of any kind, the people walking around, near him, where just regular humans. Observing the scenery, Rias can see that Naruto indeed came alone where Akeno also confirmed it. Both walked towards him while keeping their guard since they were still making contact with a fallen angel. Once they reach him, Naruto spoke up without turning his head around.

"So, you finally came Gremory-san, although… you didn't come here by yourself." Plainly stated

"Yes, well I thought that it might be good company if I brought along someone else since many students from school come here. If I came here and sit next to you alone, they might think that were in a relationship or something?" Rias explained

"Hm, you're probably right… although… that doesn't inspire much confidents in me… after all, you request my presents. And although I would normally respond to it, I don' intend to walk into a lion's den to do it. So I thought we could meet here in somewhere neutral in order to gain some trust. But it seems my trust has been unpaid." Naruto stated

Rias narrow her eyes since he kind of insulted her since he came here by himself in order to show trust, while she came here with her peerage instead of coming here by herself. She regain her composure.

"True, but considering that Akeno was once an acquaintance of yours, I thought it would be nice for her to talk to you. Isn't that right Akeno" Rias remarked

"Hai buchou…" smiled Akeno while playing along with Rias's play

"I see… well, I guess it's a good thing that I took care of your other two players out of the game then." Naruto stated

Rias and Akeno wondered on what he meant where they then heard the public announcement speaker.

"**Well friends of Yuuto Kiba, please come to the detention center… well friends of Yuuto Kiba, please come to the detention center…**"

Rias and Akeno were now worried on what happened to Kiba before they heard a slight bang on the table. They look to see Naruto, lazily placing his head on his right hand that was on lying on the table while using his left hand to tap the table with a small vile that had a clear liquid in it.

"I believe you should go and attend to that girl that is sleeping somewhere, and to take this with you since it's the only thing that would wake her up since the thing she ate would keep her asleep for the next two days." Naruto simply explained

It was then that Rias figured out on what had happened. In no time at all, Naruto simply took care of her small peerage without raising his power or using some kind of spell or something. Rias turned back to Akeno.

"Akeno… you go and help Kiba. I'll go and check on Koneko." Where Akeno agreed

Before they could leave, they heard Naruto speak up to them, "If you leave now Gremory-san, than any talks you want will stop here."

Rias looked a little peeved, but before she can retort, Naruto plainly said, "Why don't you let Akeno handle it since she can leave and handle the situation with the other two since the only person I want to talk to is you, Gremory-san. Here, use this on that Koneko girl since it would take a several minutes before the contents of the vile will wake her up. Plus, it isn't safe to leave a young girl like that by herself now." Making Rias look at him with surprise

Rias figured out his game plan. He asked for her alone, which she didn't since she brought Akeno and her few peerage members. Naruto figure them out where he took care of the two of them, leaving only Akeno to help handle the situations by herself. And with Akeno no longer by her side, Rias was now alone in order to deal with Naruto, just like he wanted.

The red hair beauty bitterly agreed where Akeno took the vile and left to get Koneko before helping Kiba.

Now by themselves, Naruto started the conversation with her.

"Now Gremory-san, what is you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Naruto as he view Rias figure.

Rias looked a bit displeased about her current situation but quickly regained her composer where she looked at Naruto with her smiling 'poker' face.

"Yes, you see… I'm kind of curious about on why a fallen angel, of all beings, would come here in a devil territory?" She asked

"Honestly… I had no idea I was attending school or better yet, getting sent to a school that was in devil territory." Naruto honestly explained

"Really?" Rias replied being a bit skeptic

"Yeah, I had no intention of going to school at all…" Naruto lazily said, taking a moment to sigh, "… that was until the old man threw me a uniform and told me to the academy that he directed me to." Naruto finished explaining

"Old man?" Rias curiously muttered out, "And who is this old man, your father?" she asked

"Nope, Azazel since unlike him I actually respect my father." Naruto replied

"Azazel huh? Rias muttered before smiling a bit, "From what I heard, that sounds like something Azazel would do."

Naruto then looked at Rias, "So… is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes…" Rias quickly replied, "… we just wanted to make sure you were not a threat. With that settled, I'll take my leave since I need to regroup my peerage." Rias said with a smile

Naruto nodded before he quickly told her, "Thank you…"

Rias was curious on what he just said which she questioned him about.

"Thank you for what? I didn't do anything for you." Rias remarked

"It's for Akeno… thank you for taking her in when I couldn't." Naruto replied where Rias can see it in his eyes that he still cares very deeply for her best friend.

Rias smiled at him, "Your thanks are unnecessary but appreciated. I don't know the history between the two of you but I can see that you care for her." Where Naruto nodded in agreement with her. "Even though I'm curious, I won't pry because it concerns only the two of you."

"So, she hasn't told you?" Naruto asked earning a nod from the red head.

"No, I wasn't even aware of your existence until yesterday." Rias explained.

Naruto nodded, since he doesn't know on what to say, "Well, since our little meeting is over with. I'll be heading off." He announced.

"Very well. Have a pleasant evening." Rias said as she decided to head off to find her peerage.

Before she can walk away, she heard Naruto, "Even though you don't know our past, I still know that you're curious. So I'll at least tell you this but don't tell her about it. I promised her that no matter what that I would protect and take care of her. But…" getting Rias full attention, "… sometimes in order to keep a promise, you must sometimes go against what you want and do what's right for the person you made it to. And it wasn't as I didn't want to find Akeno, it's because I couldn't." Naruto explained where he then started to walk away, leaving Rias dumbfounded in thought.

"_To keep a promise, you must sometimes go against what you want to do what's right for the person you promise to. What could that mean? Also, he did want to find Akeno, no he wanted to, but couldn't it. Could something have happened to him that prevented him from going after her? What could it be?_" Rias question as her curiosity was peaking.

It was around this time that Rias spotted her peerage coming towards her, where she decided to honor Naruto's request on not telling Akeno about what he just said to her. She saw that they were coming from the direction that Naruto was leaving.

Naruto had his backpack over his shoulder where he saw Rias peerage with Akeno walking behind them. Naruto moved around the two while Kiba and Koneko looked a little upset at him since he took them out without even trying. He then walked closer to Akeno where she simply kept her demeanor. As they were about to pass each other, Naruto stopped where he spoke to her.

"Akeno-chan…" getting her to stop where her attention was now towards him while Koneko and Kiba continue to walk further away from her, not knowing on what's happening.

"I know that you want to ignore me, forget about me, be angry at me… you can even hate me for all eternity but know this…" keeping his face away from her, "No matter what I still consider you my most precious person. If you ever need anything, even if it's of last resort, don't hesitate to call." Naruto finished telling her on what he still felt about her.

Akeno turned around, eyes slightly widen, where she saw Naruto once again continue his leave.

Koneko and Kiba looked at their king to see she was seeing something behind them. They turned to see that Akeno was further away where they saw her looking at Naruto's destining back. They then saw Akeno turned back around, walking towards them with her usual smile plastered on her.

Rias decided to regain both Koneko and Kiba's attention since the relationship between Naruto and Akeno is private to them. As she explained on what happened, Akeno had her own thoughts, where unbeknownst to everyone else she lowered her head that shadowed her eyes, she bit her lower lip as she remembered Naruto's parting words to her.

"_No matter what I still considered you my most precious person."_

She remembered hearing those same words before when she was young.

"_Don't worry Akeno-chan! You're my most precious person; I'll stay by your side and protect you! That's a promise of a lifetime… I never go by on my word."_

Hearing those words from so many years ago, Akeno truly believed them. Of course, when the time came, those words came along with the questions; where was he when her mother died? Where was he when she was all alone with nowhere to go? These were questioned she once wanted an answer to, but now she didn't want to know. She made her decision years ago and would stick with it which she believed it was the right thing to do. But, the pain that her heart was now giving her made her bring a new question; why did it hurt to see him walk away from her?"

* * *

Till Next time


	3. Chapter 3

Last time, Rias had met up with Naruto to discuss some issues about him. After some discussing, Rias had no problem with Naruto being here on her territory where he then left.

* * *

Night

In an abandon church lied Naruto on top of the roof. As he laid on the roof, looking out on the moonlit skies, his thoughts turned to the conversation he had with Rias. After his conversation with her, Naruto continued on with his school life where he met up with Akeno a few times but never got a real chance to talk to her. And when time when he was able to have some words with her, she would respond with a few curt words before going on her way. But, even though it was short, he can tell from his encounters with her that she was deep in thought about something. He decided not to pry into them since it was something she needed to deal with herself.

His mind then turned to his mission that Azazel gave him, the mission that involved Issei Hyoudou. Following his orders, Naruto had kept an eye on the second year student which he quickly got bored from it since it always ends up the same thing: his affections towards breasts. Seeing the boy making comments about breasts every time with his friends or seeing him peep on and get beat up by girls eventually started to annoy him.

Of course, he did learn something about the kid which made it somewhat easier for him to watch over, Issei Hyoudou didn't like him. He can guess that it had something to do with him getting the majority of the academy girl's attention, especially after the last couple of days he did his training exercises and such.

Flashback

_ It was early morning as the students in Kuoh academy began to enter the school for another day of lessons. But for those that came early, they began their day training on their athletic abilities such as running or other sporting events._

_ Naruto is one these people where he did his both his Kung Fu and Shaolin training. He has been training in the martial arts for the past 10 years where many would see that he's a black belt. There was a reason on why he trained in the martial arts. His main focus is so he can continue to get stronger, both physically and spiritually, since he wanted to find out the truth about his father which was still a great mystery._

_ Currently, Naruto was practicing in an open area near the tennis court while wearing only a large sleeveless black tank shirt, baggy cameo pants and sneakers. Naruto has been in Kuoh academy before sunrise where it showed given the damp sweat that covered his shirt._

_ He was so focus on his training that he didn't notice the group of his female admirers that were gazing on him with either admiration or lust. His admires looked upon him as a very dedicated individual who was honing his skills. Those who were lusting over his training wondered on what his body felt like since he had a body that any woman wouldn't mind on feeling it with their hands (300 the movie)._

_ As his female admires looked on, there were those that eyed him with different reasons. One was Rias since she can see that Naruto was indeed a strong individual given how well-tone his body is. She even admitted to herself that she even found him attractive._

_ Akeno, who stand next to him, also had the same thought that Rias has while she remembered that in the past, she would catch Naruto practicing his karate lessons._

_ Finally was the male students who saw Naruto's training getting the female student body's attention. Among them was Issei, where he and his friends along with many other guys looked at Naruto with hatred or jealously since Naruto was getting all the action._

End Flashback

At the end of the day, he saw many guys trying to show him up where he either prank them or he would ignore them completely while also getting letters for dates and such.

He put his thoughts about his academy life in the back of his head when he felt a familiar presence approaching him. When the presence was close enough, he stood up, dusting off the imaginary dust off his pants.

"About time you got here. I was beginning to think you stood me up Mai-chan." Greeting the person that was now behind him.

"Tch… Quit complaining, I'm right on time. It's your own fault that you decided to get here earlier then needed." Said a feminine voice

Naruto turned to acknowledge his companion/friend. Mai is an attractive, medium tall, young woman who was a year younger than him. She had honey colour eyes and long brown hair with long bangs that framed the sides of her face, tied up in a thick, long ponytail which flowed down to her lower back. She wore a tight pink/violet belly top and skinny Capri jeans that showed off her buxom figure (95/57/90).

"We have an official assignment so you can at least pretend to care?" Mai said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't start with me. I've been itching to go as much as you are, maybe more. I've only been in school for a week and it feels like it's been years." Naruto complained which caused Mai to smirk.

"Oh… that's right, I nearly forgot. I must admit I almost died of laughter at the idea of you sitting around in a classroom doing school work." She said in a mocking tone as she watched Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

Sighing a bit, Naruto looked at his companion, "Can we not talk about it? So, what's are assignment?" He asked

"You mean you were assigned a mission by that pervert and you don't even know what it is?" Mai deadpanned.

"Don't look at me like that, that old slouch just told me to be up here at this exact time and I would get a mission." Naruto explained with a shrug.

Mai just shook her head and sigh, where she wondered the dynamics between Godfather and godson were a bit too much for her to understand, though she admitted to herself it's amusing at times. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope that she handed to Naruto. "Here, Azazel-sama talk me to give this to you before the mission started. It must contain the details." She explained to him.

Naruto opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, then began to read it.

_Hey brat!_

_ I know by now that you must be getting a bit anxious since starting in the academy. So I thought I would give you a simple mission to relieve some of that. Now don't worry about school. I have already handed a letter to the faculty saying that you'll be gone for a few days. If anyone asks, just tell them that you left town to take care of a sick relative._

_ Now, the mission as I said is simple for you. We have just found out that someone in our ranks has betrayed us. Mizuki has just run off with classified information about the Grigori. He hopes to offer this to the angels in order to get back into God's good grace. I want you and Mai to locate and eliminate him._

_Good Luck!_

"So, we've got a traitor, huh? Mizuki? I met him a few times but I never thought he would have the balls to pull something off like this?" Naruto commented as he pocketed the letter.

"I don't think anyone did but that doesn't change the fact that he is now our target." Mai added

"Guess we better get started." Naruto stated as two pairs of black wings sprouted from his back.

"Let's go." Mai nodded as two sets of wings sprouted from her own back but they were a bit different from Naruto. Her wings were devil wings that, in certain areas, were covered in black feathers.

Mai was an oddity in the Grigori group since like Naruto she was only half fallen angel but unlike him she was half devil from her mother's side. Her father is one of the high-rank commanders in the Grigori group, in fact her father is second-in-command. Her father, Shemhazai, is a fallen angel with ten wings, who was also good friends with Naruto's father, Minato.

"So, how's uncle Hazai?" Naruto asked as they headed off to complete their mission.

"He's good though he still hates it when you call him that." Mai replied which cause Naruto to grin mischievously.

"I know, that's why I call him that." He stated causing Mai to roll her eyes but smiled a bit.

"So, why don't you tell me about you time in Kuoh." She asked that caused Naruto to groan in annoyance but relented.

* * *

Grigori Base – Azazel's office

Currently sitting in his desk, Azazel is reading through some files. After learing about Mizuki's betrayal he was doing a background check on almost every fallen angel that he contacted in to make sure he didn't have any accomplices. As he typed away on his computer, he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called out not even looking up from his screen. The door opened and closed after the person entered where footsteps could be heard as they moved closer to Azazel's desk. He finally looked up as he heard the footsteps stop where he smiled on who it was.

Standing before him was a young woman with long black hair that fell to her hips and dark violet eyes. Her outfit was very… interesting to say the least. Her outfit consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heels boots.

"You wanted to see me Azazel-sama?" She asked

"Yes, I did Raynare. I have a mission for you." Azazel started causing the now identified Raynare to perk up which didn't surprise him. Azazel knows that Raynare was one of the most dedicated members of Grigori. She was dedicated on proving herself to everyone and advance through the rankings of the Fallen Angles.

"What is it Azazel-sama?" asked politely

"I'm sure you are aware that my godson sudden absence." He said causing Raynare to raise a brow. "I guess a better way to describe it is that he's on an undercover mission. I had him attend high school as an ordinary senior student so he could observe a human student named Issei Hyoudou. I have reason to believe that this boy is in possession of a Sacred Gear, a powerful one at that. But we haven't been able to confirm it yet." He explained

"I see… is this human's sacred gear a threat to us? I can't really think of any other reason that you would send your godson to school unless he was one." Raynare questioned.

"Not necessary, but if left unchecked then it could become a threat to all three factions, not just the Fallen Angels. As for sending my godson in a way?' Well… I thought it would be pretty amusing to see him struggle though school, even though I doubt it." He admitted with a bit of a smirk, while thinking about Naruto's inheriting his father's intelligent. Raynare had to bite her lower lip in order to hold the chuckle that wanted to escape. She wanted to remain professional in front of her leader but the idea of Naruto, being stuck in a school was amusing.

"I see, but I don't see where I come into this." Raynare wondered

"I'm sure you've heard about Mizuki's defection, right?" He asked earning a nod from his guests. "I have sent my godson to track and eliminate him. While he's away, I want you to take his place and observe Issei Hyoudou."

"I see…" Raynare mumbled a bit. While she didn't hate school as much as Naruto, she couldn't deny that this was boring. Plus, she was basically being told that she would be babysitting some human boy she'd never met before.

Seeing her reluctance, Azazel decided to pull out his trump card, "If you would do this, not only would it help me but it would also help out Naruto as well." With a smirk since he knew that many young female Fallen Angels were trying to get close to Naruto since he was one of the most attractive male member as well as one of the most promising in the Grigori.

Mentioning Naruto's name did the trick because the frown on Raynare face immediately lifted where she blinked a bit before sighing. Azazel knew he won since if Raynare wasn't trying to raise her ranks then she was trying to please and impress Naruto.

"Fine, fine… I'll do it. Is that all Azazel-sama?" she asked where the leader of the Grigori thought about it before shaking his head.

"No, that's all." He said causing her to nod.

"Very well, I'll be on my way." She said, bowing before leaving Azazel's office. Once she closed the room behind her, Azazel looked back at the computer screen in front of him.

"_Alright, now with that taken care of, time to get back to work. On the off chance Mizuki is able to hand off the information we'll need to step things up a bit."_ Azazel thought as he reached into his drawer. He pulled out two plain looking folders and place them on his desk. One of the folders had 'Evil Pieces' written across it while the other had 'Brave Saint' written across it. Cracking his knuckles, he opened the folders and continued his research.

* * *

2 nights later

It was night as Naruto and Mai tracked Mizuki at an abandoned warehouse before sighing in annoyance.

"Really? He's here? Why does he have to be so cliché? I mean really, what is it about abandoned warehouse that is so appealing that make people always feel the need to hide out in?"

"Should you really be talking? We usually use abandoned churches as bases." Mai pointed out

"Churches aren't warehouse." Naruto shot back

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Mai asked sarcastically

"I try." Naruto shrugged before looking back at the warehouse. "Let's just get this over with."

"Why? Do you have a test to study for?" She taunted.

"Not really… it's more like a boring subject that I already studied before." Naruto replied

"That's got be boring." Mai remark

"You have no idea." Naruto muttered where he stalked towards the building as Mai closely followed.

They paused at the door where Naruto debated on which way to approach. He shrugged as he decided to go for the direct approach. He kicked the door down which it crashed onto the ground. The sounds of collision echoed through the building.

"So much for subtle." Mai muttered as she followed Naruto inside

"Mizuki… where are you? Come out come out where ever you are you bastard?" Naruto shouted out as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Do you really think someone on the run would really be that stupid that they would reveal their hiding spot?" Mai asked incredulously

"So Azazel decided to send two brat after me, huh?" a voice shouted from the room that caused Mai to gape.

"Like I said, he's really cliché. The few times I met him, he never passes off a moment to gloat and this is no different. He would gloat like a villain in a situation like this." Naruto casually explained before the two jumped apart. Embedded in their previous location were a few shurikens made out of green light.

"So, you were able to dodge that huh? Then, why don't you try this!" Mizuki shouted out as another wave of green light shuriken soar through the air from another direction.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he shifted his body around to dodge Mizuki's 'attack.' "Is that all you can do? Attack from the distance while you hide in the dark? No wondered you defected. A coward like you has no place among us." Taunted Naruto

"Don't be so rude Naruto. He can't help it if he's such a scaredy cat." Mai added

"Shut up!" Mizuki roared throughout the room as he jumped out of his hiding spot to reveal a middle age man with shoulder length silver hair. He was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and light blue jeans.

"See, what did I tell you Mai-chan? He's such cliché character. Taunt the guy a bit, calling him a coward and what does he do? He comes out into the open to try and proves us wrong." Naruto said with a smirk

"Ok, I admit. I apologize to you." Mai replied

"Stop mocking me you brat! We'll see who has the last laugh when I kill the two of you!" Mizuki roared as he raised both his arms up with his hands opened. Suddenly, two large shuriken made of gree light appeared before tossing them at the two Fallen Angels.

"Is this all he can do?" Mai asked looking bored as she sidestepped out of the way while Naruto caught the other shuriken with his bare hand, shocking Mizuki. Taking the opportunity, Mai created a spear of white light where, without hesitation, she threw it at Mizuki where he screamed in pain as it pierced his leg and kept going until it stabbed the ground, pinning him in place.

"Why on earth did Azazel-sama think it would take the both of us to take him down?" Mai wondered out loud

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's just end this." Naruto said as he raised his hand, that had the caught green shuriken where he sent it back at Mizuki, sticking it on his head where he dropped dead.

"That was easy." Mai commented as she created another ball of light before throwing it at Mizuki's remains, incinerating it to ashes.

"Yosh, mission completed." Naruto said after checking to make sure nothing of Mizuki remained.

"Then I guess the only thing left is to return to base and report to Azazel-sama." Mai said earning a groan of annoyance from Naruto.

"Do we have to now? Let's just find a place to stay for the night and report in the morning? It's late." Naruto whined

"Absolutely not. We're supposed to report back as soon as possible after completing the mission." Frown Mai

"Oh come on. The old man won't care about it. If it would make you feel better, we can tell him that it took a bit longer than expected." Naruto suggested. He really wanted to sleep right now and didn't feel like traveling or giving some report at this time of night. He would use his own 'special' technique to go home but he would only use it for emergencies only or in high-rank battle.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want us to lie on our mission report just so you can get some sleep?" Mai asked glaring at him but he didn't seemed to notice.

"Yes." Naruto instantly answered. "Is it that unreasonable?"

"Yes!" Mai shouted, smacking him in the back of his head. "Honestly, how can you be so irresponsible? She asked while massaging her temples.

It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up, "So are we going to find a place to sleep in for the night?"

Mai said no which Naruto continued to pester his friend before she finally agreed because of his childish behavior. After their little 'debating', Naruto and Mai looked for a place to crash for the night. During the time, he held a grin on his face since he loved to annoy his friend so much. Her reactions were always entertaining and the best part? He gets another day off from school.

* * *

A day earlier

Issei Hyoudou couldn't believe on what happened. Recently, he was asked out on a date by a really cute girl he has never seen before. Given who he was he jumped at the opportunity to get a girlfriend and said yes to date with her. Yuma Amano that was the girl who asked him out where it seemed like they were getting along great. They spent the day talking, laughing, and Issei was confident that his first date was turning into a big success. They decided to end the date at the park as they watched the sunset. That's when things turned downhill where it all started when she asked him a question.

"_Would you die for me?_"

And that's where things changed, the sweet girl who was standing before him suddenly transformed. Her outfit changed from a black dress and light purple top into a revealing dominatrix type outfit. But the most distinctive features were the black wings that sprouted from her back where the next thing he knew he was stabbed in the stomach with a strange spear of light.

He had no idea that this was how his day would end but here he was now, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Thanks for the date." Yuma said before flying off into the sky.

"_Is this really how I'm going to die?_" Issei thought as he coughed up more of his blood. He weakly raised his hand ot see it was drenched in blood.

"_All this blood… it's so red… just like Rias-senpai's hair._" He thought while thinking about Kuoh Academy's number one beauty, "_Rias-senpai… If I'm going to die… I wish it was nestled between your breasts…_"

He closed his eyes as his life slowly drained out of him so he didn't see a glowing circle appear on the ground near him. The circle's glow increased until Rias Gremory appeared out of it. She looked around and frowned when she saw that Issei was almost at death's door. It looked like he still had a bit of life in him but wouldn't last long before he succumbed to his injuries.

"So… the Fallen Angel was able to get to you…" Rias said sadly, "But I can't help but wonder if Naruto is somehow involved in this?"

If she were honest with herself she would say no. From what she heard from Akeno, this was not something he would do and the brief conversation she had with him only furthered that thought. But still, she couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. Naruto, a Fallen Angel, just shows up around the same time she notices Issei. Then he doesn't show up to school for a few days where another Fallen Angel comes and does this. She quickly shook those thoughts away where she brought her attention back to Issei's condition. She decided to think about Naruto later since right now, she had someone to recruit into her peerage.

* * *

After her attack, Raynare flew through the night sky until she reached her destination. Unlike Naruto, she doesn't have an apartment somewhere in the city so she was staying at an abandoned church. The moment she entered, she was greeted by the sight of three other Fallen Angels.

"How'd it go?" one of the girls asked.

She was a young, tall, buxom woman with long navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and had brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was opened at her chest, giving view to her cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"I took care of it Kalawarner." She answered

"So you killed him?" another girl asked

She had blonde hair style in twin short side ponytails with a large black bow on top and blue eyes. She wore black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

"Yes." Raynare simply answered

"Was that the right choice? You were told to watch him." Kalawarner reminded.

"True but we couldn't forget about his sacred gear. The boy was very simple minded. Any of the other factions could have easily tempted him by just mentioning breasts to him and he was too easily manipulated so he would have done more harm than good if he joined our group. It was safer to get rid of him now before the other factions could get a hold of him." Raynare explained

"I suppose so but if Azazel-sama is displeased with this then I'm blaming you." Kalawarner said

"Relax Kalawarner." Said the only male of the group.

He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants, black shoes and a black fedora.

"I'm with Kalawarner on this! I don't want to get in trouble either!" said the blonde girl

"You too Mittelt?" said the man, rolling his eyes before smiling at Raynare, "Don't worry Raynare, I'll stand by your side no matter what."

"Mm hm." Raynare hummed not really paying attention to him causing him to hang his head in defeat.

"Dohnaseek sucking up to Raynare… why am I not surprised?" Kalawarner said sarcastically

"It's because he in love with Raynare but she doesn't pay any attention to him!" Mittelt said hopping up and down, earning a glare from Dohnaseek. "If he was more like Naruto-sama, then maybe she would pay attention to him."

At the mention of the blond Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek scowled hatefully.

"Speaking about Naruto, what are we going to do about him?" Kalawarner asked as she looked at Raynare.

"What do you mean what are we going to do about him? Why do we have to get him involved in this?" Dohnaseek asked bitterly

"Because when he returns and finds out that the kid he was supposed to be watching over is dead, he'll want answers, don't you think?" explained the blue haired woman

"You're right. I have no idea when he's supposed to return so I guess I'll have to wait here so I can tell him on what happened." Raynare sighed while also thinking on how she can try and get closer to him.

"Tch… why do we have to tell that bastard anything?" Dohnassek sneered

"Because he's the boss' godson!" Mittelt answered

"He's a higher rank then us." Kalawarner added

"And this was originally his mission." Raynare finished explaining where Dohnaseek tried to think of something to say but couldn't so he turned away with a scowl.

Raynare sigh as she saw Dohnaseek walk away, "Whatever… I guess all we can do is now wait." She said

* * *

a day later – Kuoh academy

Naruto was resting on a bench as he was deep in though. The reason was because something had happened while he was gone, something that he was able to figure out.

Flashback

"_What do you mean you don't remember her?! Naruto heard someone shouting as he walked up a set of stairs at Kuoh Academy. Looking up, he saw that it was Issei Hyoudou who was yelling at his two perverted friends._

"_How can we remember someone we've never seen before?" one of the perverted trio asked with a shrug._

"_If you're going to lie then you may as well make it more believable. There is no way that you could have gotten a girlfriend." The one with glasses added_

"_What do you mean you've never seen her before? I introduced you to her yesterday. Here I have her number and e-mail address." He said as he opened his cell but paused, "What the… where is it?" he silently muttered out._

_ It was at the moment that Rias walked by and her eyes landed on Issei for a few seconds before narrowing them when they landed on Naruto. To him, it looked like she was trying to figure out something about him but what? She already knew he was a Fallen Angel so what was she trying to find._

_ Without as much as a word she walked by them as Naruto stood there trying to think if he imagined things._

End Flashback

"Was I just imagining things?" Naruto asking himself. "And then there's Issei. The look on his face says he was telling the truth about this girlfriend but no one seems to now this Yuma person. But the really problem would be on why I sense Issei as a devil, instead as a human being. What has been happening when I was away?" Thinking out loud

"Ara ara… you know what people say about talking to yourself... it is a sign of insanity." Said a familiar voice that Naruto wasn't surprise to hear.

"Or sign of genius since there's a thin line between insanity and genius." Naruto replied back to Akeno as he turned to look at her.

"So what can I help you with Akeno-san?" asked Naruto with a bit of hesitation.

"Hmm, buchou was just curious about something." She asked as Naruto raised his brow.

"Then why didn't she come here to ask me herself?" Confusingly asked Naruto before backtracking, "Not that I don't enjoy your company or anything." While thinking, "_Despite how awkward and tense it could be at times."_

Akeno looked at him straight into his eyes as he she'd asked him, "She wanted to know if you had anything to do with the Fallen Angel that killed Issei Hyuoudou a few days ago."

"…"

"…"

"Nani?" Naruto simply replied dumbfound

"So you don't know?" Akeno asked tilting her head.

"No… I just got back to town yesterday evening. Wait you said that Issei died but he was here in school. Wait, did Rias resurrect him into her peerage. That would explain on why he felt like a devil than a human when I saw him." He asked Akeno as he wondered the possibility.

Akeno was caught by surprise by Naruto's annalistic skill on figuring out on what Rias done to Issei. She decided to tell him on what happened with Issei.

"Hm… your right. Buchou did resurrect him after his date with a girl that was a Fallen Angel. Her name was Yuma Amano where at the end of her date, she stabbed him through his stomach with a light spear and left. It was around that time that Issei unknowingly summoned buchou where you figured out the rest." She explained

Naruto thought out to himself, "Yuma Amano huh? That probably a fake name since I don't anyone by that name."

"Ara ara, it seems that you really weren't involved with Issei's death." Akeno commented

Since Issei was now part of Rias peerage, there wasn't any point for him to hold back the information he knows about him where he decided to tell Akeno.

"Alright, since this is all out in the open, I'll be honest with you. Azazel had a feeling that Issei has a very powerful Sacred Gear and wanted me to keep an eye on him. He believed that he could have been a danger to him and everyone around him, including the three factions if he wasn't left alone." Naruto explained causing Akeno to nod.

"I see… well that was what buchou wanted to know so I will see you tomorrow at school Namikaze-san." Akeno said as a magic circle appeared beneath her feet where she disappeared before Naruto could say a word to her.

"Yeah… see yah later…" muttered to himself. "Even if she was force because of Rias order, we're at least talking to each other."

He closed his eyes where he decided to investigate about what he just learned. He decided to go and find the Fallen Angel that caused this little stir up.

"Chances are, I'll find the person over the nearest abandoned church. If not, find then I'll have to look all over the darkest parts of town." Naruto said to him as he stood up and stretched out his wings before taking flight.

* * *

Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, Naruto had left on a mission with a friend of his from the Grigori while Issei had met his death from another fallen Angel. After returning and learning about Issei's death, Naruto decided to investigate on who did it?

* * *

ORC (Occult Research Club) room

Rias was sitting in her chair as she looked over some information that were laid down on her desk. With her, Koneko was sitting on one of the two sofas in front of her, eating some cake. As Rias continued to investigate on why there are more Fallen Angels in the city, she suddenly saw a magical circle appear in front of her before Akeno stepped out of it.

"Akeno… so did you talk to Naruto-san? Was he involved with Issei's attack?" Rias asked

"Well buchou, it appears that Naruto-san wasn't involved with it since he had very strict orders on not attacking Issei, just to observe him." Akeno told her king

"Really? Just to observe?" Question Rias

"Hai, it appeared that Azazel was worried that Issei has a very powerful sacred gear. One that would have been dangerous to the three factions if it were left alone." Akeno replied

"I see… since Naruto was there to just observe, he probably would have left him alone and only interfered if any other of the three factions or some other group tried to persuade him with something." Rias commented to herself.

"So with that situation with Naruto-san settled, what's your next move buchou?" Akeno asked

"Well, we are going to have to introduce our newest member to our group tomorrow, Akeno." Rias replied with a smile where the raven haired woman nodded

The business with Naruto settled with, Akeno had mixed feelings that she tried her best to keep hidden from her king. One was the she hoped that Naruto would leave Kuoh since she doesn't want to see him ever again. While another hoped that Naruto would stay close by even if she despised him. She just couldn't make up her mind on why she still cared for him even though he wasn't there when her mother was killed or when she was left alone.

* * *

Night – next day

Naruto is flying freely in the moonlit sky as he headed towards the closest abandoned church. He would have investigated the problem yesterday evening, but he was force to hold it off since he had to do some studying for a test earlier in the day.

With him being freed from studying, he went out when the sun completely set where he flew towards his destination.

Upon finding the abandoned church, he let out his senses where he sensed the presents of three low class Fallen Angels. He gently landed in the front of the church building where he then pushed the doors open to get inside.

Upon entering, he found the church was the same as other abandoned churches, torn up, left uncared for and such. He walk through the corridor as the moonlight that came through the open windows give the place a somewhat ominous atmosphere. Personally, he didn't cared since he found the setting useless, especially since he's been scared by something even worse than this abandoned church, or any type of fear factor that came at him, his mother's rage and punishments.

Walking up towards the altar, he stood there for a bit before he shout out to the once sacred building, "Alright! Enough hide in seek! Come out now! I know that you're all here!"

It didn't take long where 3 figures suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed around him.

"Welcome Naruto-sama…" Raynare said as she bowed on one knee front of him, the same with Mittelt. Dohnaseek stood up and just glared at the boy in front of him since he didn't like seeing Naruto's face.

Naruto turned around to see his fellow member where he recognized them.

"Rise up… unlike Azazel or any of the other higher ups, you don't have to bow to me." Naruto simply stated

Mittelt just bounced around a bit before she sat on one of the benches while Raynare stood up and acted professionally but could see a small smile and a hint of pink on her cheeks that indicate she like seeing Naruto in front of her, especially on what he's wearing.

Naruto was dressed in a black shirt under a black jacket with golden lining around the hems and grey pants with steel tip shoes.

Dohnaseek saw Raynare reaction towards Naruto where he snarled silently since he has been trying to get Raynare affection for the past 2 years.

(For future reference: Naruto is 18, Raynare 19, and Dohnaseek is late 20s to early 30s look but is actually a few centuries old… big age gap right?)

Once seeing them, Naruto decided to get the ball rolling here since he needed answers.

"Alright now, onto business. Alright then, by seeing you three here I can only guess that you would be the one to answer my question Raynare given that you're the only one to be able to do what I've heard from…" where Raynare looked focus on answering whatever question Naruto had for her. She paid close attention as he once again talked to her, "… Did you kill a young teenager named Issei Hyoudou that went to Kuoh Academy a couple of days ago?"

Raynare gathered her thoughts as she answered yes as she explained on how she did it. Once it was over, Naruto sigh where he was about to explain to her on what the result of her actions has done.

Just as he was about to explain, all their attention was soon drawn towards the entry way where they all saw Kalawarner quickly coming in. She immediately walked around where she found some damage red sheets and used them as robes before running up to her comrades.

"Raynare, the boy that you killed is back but now he's a devil." She stated

This got Raynare and the others a bit surprise where Naruto didn't seemed to be surprise. It took a moment before Kalawarner notice Naruto was in the group where she slightly bow towards him.

"Naruto-sama… excuse my entrance since my attire was damage from the bit of fight I was just in." Kalawarner

"What fight? Who manage to strip you like that?" Naruto ordered

"It was from that boy that Raynare killed a few days ago. But now he is back as a devil where he can now summon his sacred gear." Kalawarner answered

This got everyone by surprise where they all heard Naruto sigh while he thought, "_This is going to be a bit of a headache._"

Once he took a few breathes he looked at all of them before putting his attention on Raynare. "Raynare… can you tell me what your orders where." With a commanding tone

Raynare was a bit hesitate before she recalled on what Azazel wanted her to do. "Azazel-sama orders were that I were to keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou until your return from your other mission."

"And did you follow those orders to the letter or did you do something else?" Questioned Naruto

"Well sort of… since Azazel-sama said that his sacred gear might be a danger to us. And from the way I saw from the kid, he could have been easily manipulated by any other group." Raynare sheepishly answered

Naruto sighed again before explaining his concerns, "Well, you should have just followed those orders since you didn't know that the devil that is in charge of this territory was interested in him. In fact, you gave them the excuse they needed in order to add him into their group."

The others looked a bit surprise since Raynare's decision just complicated things for them. Before anything else could be said, Dohnaseek spoke up.

"Now now, don't be so hard. Even though it the situation has changed a bit, it doesn't mean we can't correct it now…" He sneered mischievously as he summoned his light blade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Dohnaseek, "No… don't you go near him or any of their comrades." Naruto ordering them.

Dohnaseek was going to argue about it, however Naruto let out some killing intent at him where it shut him up. Once the discussion about Issei was dealt with, Naruto looked at all of them.

"Alright… since the observation mission on Issei Hyoudou is basically over with. I'll let you guys do on what you want to do as long as it doesn't involve in any type of fighting or hostile activities until your next mission is ready for you." Ordered Naruto

All of them looked pleased since they were given some down time where they can have some fun, as long as it didn't involve in any type of fighting or violence which Dohnaseek didn't like to hear.

"Before separating, I want Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to come along with me. Dohnaseek, you can go." Naruto ordered

"Um, Naruto-sama… why do you want us?" Asked Kalawarner

"For one, you can inform me on what Issei's sacred gear is Kalawarner. Raynare here is going to give me a detail report on the entire time she spent with Issei since I need to write up a psychological evaluation for future reference. And since it may take up most of the night, I figure I might as well be a gentleman and let you girls crash at my place." Naruto explained his reasoning.

The girls were happy to hear that they'll spend the night in Naruto's place where they can sleep in something decent. The only one that didn't like this set up was Dohnaseek which he complained on why he wasn't going to go along with them. Naruto simply answered.

"You're a guy… you can handle sleeping in a place like this. I've done it before as well. So it's no big deal. Now come on, we got work to do. Enjoy the night Dohnaseek." Said Naruto as he bid farewell to the older male while the girls followed Naruto out of the church where they headed towards his apartment.

Once they were gone, Dohnaseek snarled in frustration at how he was treated as well as how he was practically been treated like a dog where it was even worse for him since Raynare was watching on what happened. Soon, after his snarling session, he began to chuckle a bit.

"I may have looked like a simpleminded child in front of you, Raynare, but just wait. In a few days' time, I'll be able to give you something that well definitely make you admire me." Dohnaseek muttered to himself.

* * *

Morning

Sleeping in a queen size bed was Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. All three girls were sleeping in a guess bedroom in Naruto's penthouse. The reason was for the information that Naruto needed took a lot of time from them where he gave the girls a nice place to rest.

As the sun light starting seep through the window, Raynare started to wake up where she removed her covers to reveal her nude body. She usually wears his battle uniform but since she was sleeping in a comfortable bed, she removed them where she slept heavenly. Plus, she was hoping to use her sex appeal to get closer to Naruto since if Naruto came to wake them up where he removed the covers, he'll see her naked body which she hoped would give her a step forward in gaining a relationship with him.

With her stirring, Kalawarner also woke up where she started to register on where she was. She sigh in relief since she remembered that she was sleeping in Naruto's home. As they started to raise themselves, they heard Mittelt mutter something about chocolate or something sweet.

Dressing back into their clothes, where Raynare wore her bondage/leather outfit, while Kalawarner wore her same old clothes that she replace from her last one being destroyed.

Walking out of the bedroom, they went to look for their superior since they were staying in his home. Getting to the living room they wondered on where he was where Raynare spoke up.

"Naruto-sama? Naruto-sama?" called out

"What is it Raynare?" Naruto called back as he opened the door from the bathroom he was in.

Raynare and Kalawarner looked back to see Naruto coming out, except his body was drench in water while only wearing a towel that covered everything below his waist while his chest was exposed.

Both women blushed red, but Raynare's blush was deeper since she has never seen Naruto in the buff before. Raynare took in every detail of Naruto's body since his body was both lean yet muscular. Raynare glanced up and down as the water that covered him helped highlight his body even further.

As both women looked at their superior, Naruto looked confused as he tilted his head a bit, "Um… are you two alright?" asking his fellow fallen angels.

Returning to reality, Kalawarner looked at Naruto and acted professionally in front of him. "Hai Naruto-sama… we were just wondering if you need any other assistance or anything like that."

Naruto shook his head at her question, "No, you two gave me everything I asked for. You two, along with Mittelt and Dohnaseek, can enjoy your time off until I or any of the higher ups contact you for another assignment." Responded to her

With that, Naruto went to his room where he put on his Academy uniform. As he prepared to go to Kuoh academy, he turned his thoughts onto what he learned last night. From what Kalawarner explained to him, Issei's sacred gear is a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on the top the palm area while his fingers were covered.

After getting both reports from Raynare and Kalawarner, he stayed up all night to write down a psychological report so to keep on record since Azazel was curious about Sacred Gears and their users. With the information about the sacred gear, he spent the rest of the night to look for it from the Grigori database where he has yet to find it. He decided to put that off for now since he has to focus on another day of school.

Once he was ready, he left his room where he went to Kuoh academy for another day of classes. As he was leaving, he said his goodbye to the girls and told them on not leaving a mess in his home where they agreed. Leaving his home, Raynare and Kalawarner left to wake Mittelt since Dohnaseek had told them earlier that he has something planned where he was sure it was something that they would like? Out of curiosity, they decided to go back to the abandoned church since they wanted to know on what he was planning.

* * *

Late afternoon

Naruto was returning to his penthouse after another boring day of school. Like the beginning, nothing uneventful has happened, his talks with Akeno began and ended with only a few words. But even though it was few, Naruto can see that she was affected by something. He thought that it might be him or something else. He would have probe more but decided to respect Akeno enough to leave her thoughts alone.

Reaching his penthouse, he walked in where he placed his school back next to the door. Making his way to towards his living room, he finally sense the presence of a familiar presents. He walked in to see that it was Mai, sitting on his couch, watching T.V. and eating pizza.

Mai turned around when she sense that Naruto was behind her where she gave a saluted jester, "Hey Naruto… want's some pizza."

Naruto looked at Mai deadpanned at her. "Um… no thanks. Out of curiosity… why are you in my home?" asking his friend

"Oh, I thought it would be nice to visit your place since I'll be living here for the time being." Mai answered where Naruto did a spit take.

"Ah… come again?" Naruto asking again

"You heard me. I'll be living here thanks to my father's orders." Mai once again answered

"Ok, by why are you living here?" wondered Naruto

Mai's calm tone changed into a snarled one as she looked at him dead in the eye, "It's because of you that my dad decided that I should spent my time at school like a regular teenager, just like you… Ah, I could be out doing some important mission but no, both mom and dad said that it would be a good idea to act like a girl then a warrior." Puffed Mai

"Okay, but that doesn't explain on why you are staying here?" question Naruto

"It was Azazel suggestion. He told him that he sent you to Kuoh academy to live like a normal teenager and have a social life. He told dad that sending me to Kuoh not only give me a social life and since you live near it, that I should live with you since I'll have a place to stay but also I have someone that can 'protect' me if I ever need it. Like hell I need protection." Puffed out Mai

Naruto sigh and grumbled about his godfather actions has struck again, he decided to let it go for now since he has more important things to do. As he was about to leave to go into his work office, he looked at Mai once again.

"I'll talk to you again later but right now, I got work to do. So enjoy the night. Oh you mind saving me some pizza for later since I might want a snack." Naruto said where Mai replied at waving her hand in the air while answering, "Yeah yeah."

Focusing on the other things, he went to his desk where he focus on figuring out Issei's sacred gear since he wanted to be accurate in his report. From what he was able to gather, all signs point that his sacred gear was just a regular one but knew that he shouldn't judge a book from its cover. It's because of that reason that he felt that Issei's sacred gear was actually something else, something that he can sense that agitated him since it could be the result from his partner's agitation. As he continued his work, he had no idea that something else was brewing before him.

* * *

Midnight

As the world slept, three figures were flying in the night sky as they landed on the balcony of Naruto's penthouse. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt landed gently as they made their way inside their superior's home. They came back after helping one of Dohnaseek's servants from a devil's peerage.

Walking into the home, they continued with the conversation that they were having on what has happened tonight.

"I have no idea on what Dohnaseek's servant was doing? Trying to take on group of devils by himself." Question Kalawarner

"I can since that exorcist is a complete nut job. Even though he is a great fighter, he's just the weirdest person I've ever met." Mittelt stated

"Yeah, but I have to admit that Dohnaseek did acquire a very unique sacred gear from that nun he had gotten himself." Raynare commented

"Personally, I'm kind of curious on what he plan's on doing with the nun? He says he got plans on what to do with her but asked us to not tell Naruto-sama." Mittelt wondered

"I don't care… however if it gets me in trouble with either Azazel or Naruto, I'm putting the blame on him." Raynare explained

Kalawarner and Mittelt agreed as they quietly moved along the home. They can see an empty pizza box in the living room while two drinking cups in the sink. They figured that Naruto got pizza, and drank two different drinks during dinner and before sleeping. They decided to go to bed at the guest bedroom since it's been a long night.

* * *

Morning

Waking up from the sun, Raynare got herself dress in her regular clothing where she made her way to get some breakfast. She looked around to see that Naruto wasn't up yet and was probably still sleeping. She decided to politely wake him up since she wanted to be nice to him, but also to have some breakfast.

Scouring towards his room, Raynare gently opened the door and quietly went into his room. When she was close enough, she couldn't help but blush at seeing his gentle sleeping face along with some of his chest exposed from the sheets.

Reaching towards him, she gently nudge his chest, while making a mental note on how firm it is, as she woke up him up.

"Naruto-sama… it's time to wake up." She as she removed the sheets where she then notice something completely shocking.

Raynare looked under his sheets to see that Naruto wasn't sleeping alone. Sleeping next to him was a young girl, same age as him, with long brown hair with bangs that framed the sides of her face. The thing that shock Raynare the most was the fact that she was snuggling onto him where she had her arm on his abs that was kept hidden from the bed sheets. Seeing this, she did the only thing that came into her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed

This got immediate response as Naruto awoke in surprise at Raynare's yell as he moved and fell out of bed. Mai also did the same as she spun around and fell off the other side of the bed.

Grunting around he got himself up where the blonde looked directly at Raynare, "What the hell Raynare? What's with the shout?" asking his female comrade.

Raynare shakily pointed at the other side of the bed, "Wh-who is that sleeping with you?" asking the teenage boy.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion before looking at the other side. It was then that he saw Mai starting to rise onto her feet after falling to the floor.

"Mai… what are you doing in my bed?" Blushed Naruto while asking his friend.

Mai was wearing a large short-sleeve sport's jersey as her pajamas. The shirt just barely pass her thighs while the top part showed a bit of her cleavage.

"It was cold last night, so to keep warm I slept with you." Mai replied

"Why couldn't you just get a spare blanket? There was one in the closet of the room." Naruto pointed out

"True, but sleeping with you was better. And besides, it's not like you're not used to sleeping with me given the times that we've been on mission together." Mai explained

Naruto sighed at Mai's explanation before looking back at Raynare, who still had a red face.

"Um, Raynare… what do you want?" asked Naruto

"Oh, I just want to wake you up so you won't be late to school." Raynare replied while keeping her true intent a secret.

"Oh… thanks." He said before looking at the time on his cell that was located on his sleep stand next to his bed. "Ah shit… I'm late…" he said before going for his academy clothes. He looked back at the two women before he left his room, "We'll talk about this later."

Leaving the two of them alone, Mai and Raynare looked at each other where the raven hair woman glared at Mai. Mai notice this where she looked at her confusedly before she smirk at the realization.

"You have a thing for Naruto-kun, don't you?" asked Mai

"Wh-what do you mean?" Raynare question

"You know what I mean. In fact, I know that a lot of fallen angel woman of our generation has a thing for him. So I shouldn't be surprise." Mai replied as she walked off to go use the bathroom.

It was then that Raynare decided to ask some questions of her own.

"Wait a sec… who are you? and how do you know Naruto-sama?" Question Raynare

"My name is Mai… I'm the daughter of Shemhazai." Mai stated about herself

Raynare looked surprise since she knows who Shemhazai is, as he was second-in-command of the Girgori . With that, Mai unleashed her two black wings while holding back her devil power to show her ranking.

With that, Raynare looked at Mai with a deadpanned face while trying to show that she wasn't intimidated from Mai's presents. Before she can continue to question her, the brunette continued to speak to her.

"Also, if curious on how I know him. It's because he and I work together on mission sometimes." Said Mai

"I see…" Raynare replied

"Yes…" where Mai smirked at deciding to play with Raynare a bit. "And because of that, it's not unusual for us to sleep together in the same bed. To tell you the truth, I actually sleep better while I sleep in his arms since he sometimes wrapped them around me, like in our last mission where we slept in the same bed together. Hearing his heart beat as I lay my head on his chest was very soothing." Mai remarked where Raynare blushed at hearing her statement.

Mai then left the room to freshen up since she needs to get some things ready as she has to finish her transcript in order to transfer into Kuoh Academy. Before she can respond, Raynare heard Naruto yell out into his home.

"Okay I'm off. Mai-chan, don't do anything that well piss of the others in here." Naruto explained where Mai agreed.

Once he left, Kalawarner and Mittelt walked out of to see that Mai heading towards the bathroom. As they wondered on who Mai was, Raynare wondered if she can ask Azazel if she can work alongside Naruto on some missions.

* * *

Afternoon

Naruto was lying, on his back with his eyes closed, on the soft grass as he tried to put everything that was happening in his life right now.

His biggest issue was Mai moving in with him, thanks to Azazel's opinion. Another was on figuring out on what Issei's sacred gear. His other problem was Dohnaseek since he got a bad feeling that he was up to something.

Before he can try and guess on what Dohnaseek was planning on doing, he felt a tensing gaze fall upon him from a familiar presents standing above him. Naruto opened his eyes to see that it was Rias Gremory. From his point of view, Naruto can see that Rias was upset/angry about something, something that involved him or someone like him.

As Naruto laid there, looking up at Rias, he decided to break the ice and asked her on why she was such a bad mood.

"Hello Rias-san… what's up? And why are you looking at me like you want to disintegrate me or something? Is it because I'm can see underneath your skirt where I'm having a good view of you black thong. If it is, then it's not my fault that you're giving me a view." Smirked Naruto

Rias looked a little peeved about giving Naruto a good glimpse of her underwear, but decided to worry about that for later since she needed to know about something else.

"I'm actually interested to know about the rogue exorcist that I and my peerage encountered last night." Rias asked

"Rogue exorcist?" Naruto curiously asked

"Yes… last night, Issei was doing a contract for Akeno since she was busy with something else. Instead on performing a contract, he found himself in trouble against a rogue exorcist that almost killed him if we haven't intervene. I'm curious to know if you know anything about it." Question Rias as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Is that so? Interesting…" Naruto muttered out as if he was thinking about something.

"So, is the rogue exorcist working for you or not?" Rias asked as she was losing a bit of patients.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't use priest or exorcist since I personally like to do jobs myself. Although you just got me thinking about something though." Naruto admitted to her, getting Rias curious about his last sentence.

"Oh… and what would that be?" the redhead curiously asking

"I've been having a strange feeling that one of my subordinate's has a hidden agenda that's he's hiding behind my back. Out of curiosity? Was there anything else that happened last night?" asked Naruto

"No, just the attack except there was someone else. A young nun name Asia, from what Issei told me." Rias said

"Interesting…" Naruto muttered out before getting himself up and stretch a bit. He then looked at Rias, "Well, I'm going to investigate on the matter. Personally, I don't know what any of my subordinates are doing since I ordered them on not doing anything that has to do with fighting or violence. So now if you excuse me, before I can deal with the issue with my subordinates I got some work to do which would take some time." Naruto explained

After finishing his explanation, he unleashed his 2 pairs of black wings before taking off into the air. As he left, Rias looked a bit surprise to see that Naruto was a 2 set fallen angel. It wasn't tell he left that Rias smiled a bit since she got the hidden meaning of what he wanted her to do with them.

"_Hm… I'm guessing Naruto-san is giving me someone new to add to my group._" Rias thought as she remembered on what Issei told her about Asia.

* * *

Till Next time


	5. Chapter 5

Last time, Naruto got into a vocal confrontation with Rias because of aggressive action that one of his subordinates has done. Getting the details about it and clarifying that he wasn't involved with it, he left to do some work while giving Rias a hidden message.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

Currently, Naruto is once again in his home office, looking over Sacred Gears from the Grigori secure network. He programed his laptop to search for identical or closely resembled items that would fit the description to Issei's Sacred Gear. As the computer was going through his search program, Naruto was looking into something that has been bugging him for a bit.

Just as he was looking over some files, Mai came walking into his room. She saw him having his back against her where she was delighted about it since she wanted to surprise him with something. Once inside the room, Mai walked close to the balcony entrance since the penthouse balcony extend around most of the house.

Near the window, where the sun was setting, Mai coughed loudly enough before she spoke to him.

"Hey Naruto… look over here."

"What is it Mai? Can't you see that I'm busy with something?" Naruto responded where Mai got a tick mark on her head.

The brunette grumbled a bit before she calmed herself, "I know that, but I just need your opinion on something?" getting the blond hair teenager to turned to her as he asked, "On what you need my help with?"

"With this uniform?" Mai responded

Naruto looked towards Mai where he widen his eyes a bit as he drank the view on what Mai was wearing. Mai was wearing the Kuoh academy girl's uniform where he admitted to himself that she looks splendid, especially since it left little to the imagination on how well-toned and curvy her body is.

Mai mentally smirked at the reaction that she got from Naruto's face. She took a small breathe before speaking to him again.

"So… what do you think?" Mai asked as she did a little spin for him.

"Um~… what can I say?" Naruto responded since he can't find the words that would match on what he was seeing. He admitted to himself that Mai looked beautiful in the academy uniform, just as beautiful as Akeno.

Before anything else could be said, they both heard Naruto's laptop beeping, implying that it has completed the search. Shaking his head, the teenage blonde walked towards his laptop where he looked at the screen. Checking on the results, Naruto looked a bit surprise on what he found. Mai saw Naruto sudden surprise look where she asked him.

"What is it Naruto? Did something come up?" Mai asked

"Yeah… it seems that Gremory-san has gotten something that she'll either regret or enjoy having in her peerage." Naruto responded where he then closed the laptop since he was done with it.

Looking over at Mai, Naruto said, "Alright, since tonight's show won't start until a little later, want to go out for some dinner." asking his female friend.

"Sure… but out of curiosity, what did you find out?" Mai wondered

"Ohhh… if things go well, you'll see it later tonight. So I suggest that you wear something casual about it." Naruto responded where they both got ready to eat out for the night.

* * *

Later

Outside the abandoned church, Issei, along with Kiba and Koneko, were heading towards the main entrance of the building where they'll soon fight against the fallen angel and any of their allies. The reason for them being here was to rescue Issei's friend, the young nun known as Asia.

Earlier, Issei had met up with Asia after not going to school today. When they reunited, Issei invited Asia on an outing around the town where they ate, played games and such. But, all happy moments come to end when Dohnaseek flew down on their outing. It was there that Issei learned that Asia had run away from the Fallen Angels since she didn't like on what they were doing.

Issei did his best to ward off the Fallen Angel. He even used his red sacred gear, the bracer, to help him out but it didn't do much since Issei wasn't familiar with its power just yet. Almost being killed, Asia step in front of him again where she agreed to go with Dohnaseek if he let Issei live. He agreed but left after giving Issei another injury.

Returning to the clubroom, Issei explained to Rias on what happened to him and Asia where he wanted her help to rescue her. Rias, of course, shot down the matter since the battle between them could be problem and cause a rift within the faction of the Devils and Fallen Angels. Issei argued about it but Rias wouldn't budge where she ended the conversation as she needed to do something with Akeno.

Leaving the clubroom, Issei prepared on heading towards the abandoned church alone but was grateful to see that Kiba and Koneko come along. Kiba came since he has a strong sense of honor when it came to his comrades where he help them out while Koneko came along since she was worried about the two of them.

Back to the front of the church, Isse, Kiba and Koneko were ready to storm inside the church and begin the rescue mission.

* * *

Forest Area

Just near the abandoned church, the three female fallen angels were sitting on a branch. Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare were waiting in the forest where the latter had a frustrated look on her face.

"Why did we have to end up with lookout duty?" Mittelt childishly asked

"Because Dohnaseek asked us to as a favor to him. Just relax, the ceremony is almost over." Kalawarner said

Raynare sigh, "I just hope whatever he is doing would soon be over with. I rather spend my time doing something more productive than waiting out here." She stated

"Like trying to get into Naruto-sama's bed." Said Mittelt with a mischievous look on her face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Raynare responded with blush on her cheeks.

"Oh don't be like that. We be know that you want to try and sleep with him just like that Mai girl." Smirked Kalawarner as she remarked on what she remembered that morning where Raynare found out about Mai sleeping next to Naruto.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Raynare said as she tried to deny it. It was there that she decided to spread her wings out. Raynare looked at the other two, "Ok… I've had enough waiting, I'm going to see Dohnaseek and figure out on what he is doing." She said before flying towards the church.

Kalawarner and Mittelt had a monotone look before the both started to laugh at what they just did to Raynare. It was then that their laughter died when they saw a magical circle appear in front of them. Walking out of the magical circle where Akeno and Rias.

"Looks like we have some excitement now. This is good since I was getting bored on just waiting here. Hello there, I am known as the fallen angel Mittelt." Said the young blond as she landed on the ground in front of them.

"Ara ara, what an interesting girl." Akeno remarked as she placed a hand on her cheek. "And who's your friend?" asking the young looking fallen angel

"… Kalawarner." Introducing herself as she landed next to Mittelt.

Rias walked forward with an amused look on her face, "We must have put a lot of fear into you all to actually put guards over here." She stated

"Now really, we just needed to make sure the ceremony isn't interrupted." Mittelt replied

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but we already have a group who are most likely entering the building as we speak." Akeno commented

"Seriously!?" Mittelt exclaimed as she turned around to look in the direction of the church.

"Yup they went through the front doors." Rias answered with a smirk, where the girl let out a frustrated yell.

"I told you I handle the back by myself but you were too stubborn to believe me. This is on you." Kalawarner said as she gave her ally a blank look. "Just be glad that Raynare had went back to the church before these two came here."

"Oh shut up! I thought they would be coming through the back! Mittelt shouted before calming herself where she looked back at the devils with a cold smile. "Oh well, this just make things interesting since the odds are now even. Especially since you two are the more dangerous out of the others if I'm correct. So why are you two here instead with the others? Are they decoys?" Question Mittelt

"No, let's just say that were their backup." Rias answered

"Oh well, let's just get this party started." Mittelt stated where both fallen angels took to the air.

"Akeno…" Rias signaled where the young raven hair woman walked forward as she used her power to change her outfit. With a bolt of lightning striking her from above, Akeno's academy uniform was replaced with a traditional miko outfit where she changed into her 'Priestess of Thunder' mode. Channeling some of her magic, along with a few hands signs, she casted a large, powerful barrier around the four beings.

"A barrier!?" Kalawarner exclaimed as she looked at her surrounds.

"And a fierce one at that! Added Mittelt as she notice the sparks of electricity on the magical seal.

Akeno gave a few of her finger tips an erotic lick, her face was a little flustered as she spoke, "You two aren't leaving this forest."

"You bitch, this was what you wanted all along." Kalawarner shouted angrily

Rias smirk grew as she stared up at the woman, "Of course, and even though only half of you are here, we can still get rid of the filth." Where the two attacked the two devils.

Akeno stepped in front of her king where she used her magic to create a defense that shielded them from the light spears that the two thrown at them. Mittelt and Kalawarner were ready to throw another barrage of light spears at them but stopped when Rias walke forward.

"I won't forgive those who attack my queen. I won't forgive those who attack my precious peerage." Rias stated where she gathered her powers in front of her in the form of a black, red outline orb. The two fallen angels felt the power that Rias was gathering where the two grew nervous about it.

"Be gone." Rias stated as she fired her power at the two. Mittelt and Kalawarner screamed out in fear as the attack made contact where the only thing left from them were a just a few black feathers.

Looking at what she did, she place her attention on the church building where she thought to herself, "_Now then… all that's left is for them to finish up over there._"

* * *

Church building

Issei, Kiba, and Koneko made into the hidden cavern that was underneath the church. They were able to find it after their little run in with the rogue priest, Freed. The moment they entered the church, they were ambushed by the lunatic of an exorcist. After a bit of fighting, Freed escaped the three devils where they then went into the cavern.

After a bit of running, the three found the hidden room that held not only Asia, but a room filled with rogue priests. On the altar, Asia was strapped onto a cross wearing a small sleeveless white dress that stopped just pass her hips where Dohnassek was finishing up the ceremony.

"Asia!" Issei cried out

"Issei-san…" Asia muttered out as she looked in front of her to see him.

"We've come to save you!" Issei declared

Dohnaseek looked at them with a cold smile at hearing Issei declaration, "This is very heart-warming however you're too late. The ceremony has just about ended." Dohnaseek declared where he placed his hands on Asia's chest.

From Asia's chest, a bright light began to come out from her where Asia cried out in pain from what the ceremony.

It was around this time that an orb of light slowly appeared out of Asia where it then manifested itself into two rings. Dohnaseek looked very pleased about this where he then laughed hysterically at getting his prize.

"I finally have on what I need. _Twilight Healing_. With this, her attention to that bastard will turn to me." The older man stated

When Issei heard on what Dohnaseek wanted from Asia was to impress a woman, he growled at Dohnaseek.

"That's why you wanted Asia. Only for her power to use as a present for some girl that you like. I'm going to kick your ass for doing that." Issei stated

It was then that all three club members charged directly at the rogue priests that were in the room. As the three fought against each of their own opponent, Raynare appeared out of nowhere where she flew right towards the ceremony altar where Dohnaseek was at.

The raven hair woman landed next to Dohnaseek as he finished his gloating. He turned to greet her and to brag about his success.

"Ah, Raynare… you came at a good time. I've just obtain a very special gift that I'm sure you'll be pleased at having the sacred gear, _Twilight_ _Healing_." Dohnaseek smiled

Dohnaseek presented Raynare the rings of _Twilight Healing_ in a gentleman-like way where she couldn't help but marvel at them. But before she could even get a hold of them, they heard Issei shout at them.

"Yuuma-chan! You're the one that this creep was talking about!?" looking at disbelief at the woman that killed him.

"Oh, has he been talking about me. It doesn't really matter. But I must admit that his gift it really rare and valuable one." Stated Raynare while she gazed at the rings.

Before anything else could be said, Issei rushed towards them where he used his sacred gear to punch one of the rogue priests directly at the two fallen angels. This caused them to move back which Issei took advantage to get to Asia.

Appearing right by her side, Issei quickly released her from her binds where he got her down from the altar. Dohnaseek saw what Issei was doing where he smiled evilly at him.

"You can go ahead and take the girl. I've already gotten what I want from her." Dohnaseek said

"Asia!" Issei softly spoke to her where she weakly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Issei-san…" she muttered in a weak voice which it was getting weaker.

"Asia… oi what's wrong?" Issei spoke out loud

"Oh you didn't know… that once stripped of their sacred gear, the person will die." Dohnaseek explained where Issei looked stunned.

Issei growled a bit before looking at Asia again as she was panting softly. Before he could do anything else, a rogue priest sudden came from behind him where he was caught off guard. Luckily, the priest was cut off when another priest collided with him thanks to Koneko. It was there that Kiba and Koneko came to Issei's side where they help guard him.

"Issei-san… we can't fight with you taking care of the girl." Koneko stated

"You take the girl out of here to a safe place." Kiba asked

"But Kiba… I can't leave you and Koneko alone." Issei said

"Don't worry about us. Will hold them off. You just focus on getting the girl out of here." Kiba said with a smirk where Koneko also nodded in agreed.

"Arigato Kiba-san… Koneko-san…" Issei lifted Asia in a princess cradle and took her out of the hidden cavern. As Issei was leaving, Kiba and Koneko looked up to see Dohnaseek and Raynare were preparing to fight them where the two devils couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

After running for a bit, Issei made it out of the underground cavern where he place Asia on one of the benches so he could check on her condition. When he checked on her, he saw that she was no longer responding where he knew what it meant. He began to shed tears as he can see now that Asia has passed away.

As he shed tears, he heard someone laughing at him where he turned to see Dohnaseek standing nearby him. As he looked at Dohnaseek sick smile. He walked closer to Issei where the brunette boy went to a protective stance in front of Asia's body.

"My, my… to think the reason you came here was to rescue a little girl. Where you hoping to be her knight and shinnying armor. Hahahaha it's so hysterical." Laughed the older male.

"Shut up…" Issei growled as he put all his attention on the cocky bastard in front of him, "… someone like you who only takes advantage of other people doesn't deserve to have anyone." He said

Before Dohnaseek could response, both their attention turned to the footsteps that came towards them. They turned to see Raynare walking towards them with a bit of an injury on her arm. Both looked at the raven hair girl who didn't look tired.

"Ara ara… you're sure taking your time. I just took care of those two friends of his. I left them in a vulnerable state where the rest of the exorcist can finish them off. Although I have to admit that sword wielding boy was pretty good since he gave me this cut on my arm." Raynare explained as she showed her left arm with a slight cut.

Dohnaseek looked eager where he got right next Raynare. He held his hand in front of Raynare where it held the _Twilight Healing_ rings, "Here Ray, I believe this would help take care of that little scratch." He commented

Raynare took the rings, placing it on her fingers, where she then used it to heal her cut while she said, "Thanks Dohnaseek. With this power, I will be able to heal myself from any injury I receive. After all, I do want to look my best in front of him." Raynare stated as she had a blush on her cheeks as she imagined Naruto's face.

Dohnaseek looked shocked before he snarled out loud at what Raynare stated. He then went up to her with a questioning look.

"Raynare, why are you fascinated with that bastard? I was able to get you this extremely rare sacred gear and yet you still have your eyes on him. What's so special about him that you can't see in me?" Dohnaseek

Raynare looked at Dohnaseek for a bit as she was going to explain to him but was stopped when Issei joined in the conversation.

"Hehehe… to think that you went through all this trouble… just to impress a girl that already has a thing for someone else. Even though I may not look as cool as Kiba, at least I'm not that foolish to do all this." Said with a mocking voice.

The older male just growled at the insult that Issei gave him where he attacked him with two light spears. Issei didn't have the reaction time or room to dodge where he got struck on both his legs.

Issei struggled to stay standing as the light spears were still embedded in his thighs. Dohnaseek looked at the struggling brunette, "My my… you are still able to stand even with the pain that the light spears still active." He commented

"So what? The pain in these stupid light spears mean nothing… compared to Asia's pain." Issei said as he painfully pulled out the spears out of his legs where blood gushed out from both legs.

"My, I'm impressed that you've come this far - despite being a low level devil." Raynare said as Issei fell on his ass. "But it seems to be your limit. Any other low-level devil would be dead by now. You're much more resilient that I had thought. Well in any case, we should leave now Dohnaseek since it's getting late. Finish off the devil and let's go." She ordered

Dohnaseek glared at her before he nodded in agreement. As Dohnaseek prepared to finish Issei, the young devil muttered something to himself.

"Kami-sama… no… he won't listen to me. Maou-sama… listen to my pray." Issei said it louder where the two fallen angels looked at him.

"What are you talking about now? Has the pain finally made you go insane?" Dohnaseek questioned

"I beg of you… I don't need anything else…" where Issei, with great struggle, began to rise and stand on his own two feet again. "Please… give me the strength to make these two bastards cry!" he cried out loud.

(Highschool DxD ost: Ciya Celebi)

When he got onto his feet, Dohnaseek and Raynare were in disbelief. Raynare was the first to get out of the stun expression where she looked upon the brunette, "He shouldn't be able to stand up! His blood should be zapped away from the light! There isn't any low-level devil who can just ignore off light damage?" she stated as both she and Dohnaseek stepped back a couple paces as Issei moved closer to them with his devil wings spread out.

"Oh it hurts…" he responded as he glared at both his opponents, "It fucking hurts… it feels like my body is going to blow itself to bits. However, the only thing I feel right now… is the desire to fucking kill you!" Issei shouted

It was there that the green gem on his sacred gear glow brighter before it shouted out "_**Explosion"**_, where only Issei could hear it. His bracer changed into a different form. It was now a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions.

Issei held it up over his head where the gem unleashed a beam of green light into the sky. Both fallen angels looked in disbelief at what was happening now.

"His power beam? In his condition? Impossible! How could his sacred gear… How can a simple twice critical…?!" Raynare fearfully said as both the two moved back a bit. It was there that Dohnaseek just pushed her forward, closer to Issei.

"Sorry Ray, but since you're not interested in me we'll just separated from here." Dohnaseek said as he moved back. Raynare looked in disbelief at what Dohnaseek just did but then put her attention back on Issei, who moved closer to her with glaring eyes.

She quickly summoned a light spear where she threw it at him, "Stay back!"

Issei saw the spear coming where he decided to use to his advantage since his real target was the one that was trying to get away. Using his new gauntlet, he deflect the light spear away from him, sending it directly at behind Raynare. The light spear traveled a bit before it hit its attended target, Dohnaseek's leg where it traveled down further before pinning him into the ground.

Raynare tried to fly away in a dash only for Issei to leaps towards her where he caught her right arm.

"You're not leaving!" Issei ordered

"How can a low-level…" Raynare said before Issei cut her off, "You're a fucking angel so fly!" he said as punched her face where she was sent flying through a wall with her screaming in pain.

(End Ost)

Issei was satisfied when he punched Raynare in the face but began to feel his strength leaving him. Before he fell, Kiba came to his side to help steady him.

"You defeated two fallen angels by yourself, huh…" Kiba commented where he can see Dohnaseek struggling from the spear that was embedded in him.

"Took ya long enough, pretty boy." Issei replied

It was there that Kiba explained to him that Rias told him to not to since he was not to interfere with it. They then heard Rias from the other side of the room as she commented on what she wanted to see and such. Kiba explained that after Raynare injured them, both he and Koneko were at the mercy of the rest of the rogue exorcist. Fortunately for the both of them, Rias arrived in time to save them.

"Man… I feel like an idiot for worrying about you." Admitted Issei as he was relieved to know that the two were ok.

It was then that Koneko came walking into the room, "Buchou. I've brought what you requested." Dragging Raynare with her after her sudden trip. As Koneko moved forward, she kept her distance from Dohnaseek who was still pinned down from Raynare's spear. Tossing Raynare at Rias feet, Koneko moved away from her where Rias had both her and Dohnaseek's attention.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angels Raynare… Dohnaseek. I am Rias Gremory. Heir to the Gremory clan." Rias politely greeted her enemies.

"You're a daughter of the Gremory clan?" Raynare muttered out

(High School DXD OST: For me, live on)

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance although I'm sure we won't know each other for much longer. And also…" Rias lifted her hand where she released a few black feathers, "… both your friends who came to greet me – I sent them flying away." Where both fallen angels had stun looks on their faces.

Issei wondered on what Rias meant where Kiba explained that Rias is known by a few titles such as the Red-haired ruin princess.

"Looks like I got more than I bargain for in my master." Issei commented on it

"The daughter of Gremory… how dare you…" Dohnaseek sneered at them.

"Ever since you targeted Issei, we got wind of a Fallen Angel plot in play in this city. If you hadn't interfered with us, I would have left you alone." Rias stated

It was then that Rias looked at Issei where she saw his sacred gear has transformed where Issei explained that it changed during the fight. Rias gazed at the red gauntlet were she was amazed on what she now sees.

"A red dragon…" a voice said where everyone's gaze went to the front of the building where they looked into the buildings shadows. Coming forward, everyone saw a young man walking towards them. Only when the moonlight revealed the person did everyone saw who it was.

Issei gasp as she saw who it was, "N-Naruto-sempai!" in shock

"Naruto-sama!" Raynare gleefully called out

Naruto coolly walked towards them where Dohnaseek snarled at how Naruto acted in front of him. As he moved closer, he started to explain to them about the gauntlet.

"There is something that you two should know. That sacred gear isn't twice critical..." Getting worried looks from Raynare and Dohnaseek, "… It increases the wearer's power twice every 10 seconds where it can even kill gods. The Longinus… the red dragon emperor's gauntlet… Boosted Gear…" Naruto explained, all the while both fallen angels eyes continue to wide at every word that he said before being shocked at the revelation, as he stopped right next to Dohnaseek

Sighing for a bit, Naruto changed his view from the gauntlet back to Rias, "Although the kid doesn't look like much, you definitely gotten an _interesting_ servant." Naruto stated before he turned his gaze to Raynare.

"Get up Raynare… it's time for us to go." Naruto stated in a serious tone

Raynare did what Naruto ordered where she slowly crawled away from Rias and her peerage. The redheaded devil was going to stop her but halted when she saw Naruto summon a weapon in his right hand.

Naruto's weapon was a chakram (Xena Ying Yang season 6) that had a yellow gem on one side of the grip while the circular blade had a white/black flame design on both sides.

Having a calm look on his face, Naruto kept a good eye on Raynare where she continue to move closer to him. Rias's peerage looked on where Kiba summoned one of his demonic swords while Koneko and Issei prepare themselves.

When Raynare made it to his side, she wobbly got herself up onto her feet where she struggled to stay standing. While keeping his gaze on the Gremory heiress, Naruto spoke to the raven hair girl.

"Are you alright?" asking his female comrade

"I'm fine…" answering the young blonde

"I can't move that will… so I need a bit of help." Dohnaseek replied

Raynare narrowed her eyes on him while Naruto kept his neutral look. It was then that Raynare told him something.

"Naruto-sama… the Gremory devil has taken out Kalawarner and Mitlet." Telling him the situation.

"Don't worry about them… they're both safe." Naruto explained where Raynare, along with Rias and her peerage, were surprise to know on what happened with the other two Fallen Angels. "Since the Gremory heiress isn't that experience in finishing off an opponent yet, she didn't notice the split second her attack hit was the moment that I came and pulled both of them away while leaving a dozen or so of black feathers to fool her with." Naruto finished

Rias narrowed her eyes at what Naruto just said where she looked displeased at being duped like that as well as wondered on how he came into the barrier that was around them as well.

Raynare looked pleased where she was glad that they were fine. Although she was glad that the others were alright, Raynare wasn't doing any good since she was still injured. Before things could go off topic, Naruto placed his gaze at Dohnaseek where he felt his spine freeze a bit.

"Now for you… let me ask you on what I ordered you to do?" Naruto ordered

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes as he snarled at him where Naruto answered for him.

"I said that you could do anything as long as it didn't cause in trouble for humans or any of the other factions." He stated

(Not exactly the same thing but close to it)

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned back to Rias, "Even though the situation with Hyoudou Issei was unintended result, I can let that go." He stated where Raynare looked relief about it. However, Naruto's attention changed back to Dohnaseek.

"But since you're the one that caused this much trouble with the Gremory and her peerage, it's only fair that she gets to decide your fate." Naruto explained

Dohnaseek eyes widen in surprise while Raynare smiled at what Naruto declared where middle-age fallen angel was going to strike the blond but wasn't able to do it when Naruto kicked him hard where the light spear that held him to the ground shattered. Being forced back, the older male was thrown directly at Rias feet.

Looking up, Dohnaseek saw Rias eyes looked down at him with disgust. He shook in fear as Rias raised her hand with her power encircling in her hand. "Now then for causing us trouble… disappear." Rias said where she launched her attack at Dohnaseek, which he screamed his last scream as Rias turned him into dust while his few remaining black feathers fell to the ground.

When that was over, Rias and her peerage turned to Naruto who had Raynare right behind him. After a moment or two of intense silence, Rias spoke up.

"So, now with that issue is over with… what's going to happen now?" asking Naruto

"I believe you already know the answer to that question…" where he paid attention to Raynare, who was still a little wobbly. He immediately picked her up like a princess where a pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

The others could see the blush on Raynare's face where they figured that she's got a crush on Naruto. However, Issei had a depressing look since he can see that his first _girlfriend_ actually had the hots for his senior.

As he walked away, he suddenly stopped where he looked at Raynare, "Oh… I almost forgot. Raynare…" holding her with one hand while bringing his other hand he held up in front of her face, "… hand them over." Naruto asked

Raynare looked confused a bit before she got what her crush wanted from her. Being a bit hesitant, she gave up the _Twilight Healing_ rings to Naruto where he held them in his hand. Turning back at Rias and her peerage.

"Oh and here Hyoudou-san…" getting his attention. Naruto, using his power, threw the rings with gentle force where the Sekiryuutei caught them in his hands. "… I believe that belongs to the young lady." He implied

Issei looked at the rings where he smiled at what Naruto gave to him. The other devils had actually forgotten about the sacred gear where they were glad about it. Before Rias could instruct the others on what to do, Naruto turned his back at them where he said one more thing.

"Oh and Gremory-san…" getting the busty red head's attention, "… I keep a good eye on the girl. Since there's a dark shadow that is looming over her. A shadow that will soon bare it's fangs on all of you. See you at school." Naruto stated where he left the church with Raynare in his arms.

As Rias gazed upon Naruto's leave, she can't help but linger on Naruto's last words. She decided to find out about it later since she now has a new piece to resurrect.

* * *

Till Next time

Also, this chapter is a late memorial day update.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time, Naruto saved Raynare and her comrades while leaving Dohnaseek with his fate in Rias's hand. While leaving, Naruto left Rias with some words of caution.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

All the students were arriving in class as they prepared for another day of class. In class, Issei was with his friends while keeping an eye on Asia. It's been 3 days since the incident with the Fallen Angel and when Asia started to begin her new life as a Kuoh Academy student.

Asia, Rias's new bishop, began to live in Issei's home where she was then quickly enrolled into the Academy thanks to Rias. After the first two days, Asia has become popular with some of the female students in her class, which was also Issei's classroom.

When the bell rang, everyone took their seat as the homeroom teacher came in to begin the day's lesson. As the teacher now stood in front of the class, he made an announcement.

"Ok everyone. Before we begin today's lesson, I would like to introduce another new student to our class." Which got everyone's attention since it was rare for a new student to appear so soon.

With that, the teacher instructed the new student to appear. All the guys, especially Issei and his friends, looked very happy to see another hot girl being transferred into his class. The young woman has honey colored eyes and long brown hair with long bangs that framed the sides of her face, tied up in a thick, long ponytail like Akeno which only enhance her beauty with the girls academy uniform.

The young woman made it to the front of the room where she introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Mai Shiranui. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Mai introduced herself while narrowing her eyes a bit.

It was then that Asia and Issei suddenly felt a sudden chill run down their spines where they wondered on where it came from. The sudden chill started to get a bit colder when Mai started to get closer to either of them as she went to take her seat.

* * *

Noon

Naruto was lying on the ground underneath a tree that was close to the main building. Next to him was his finished lunch which he ate fast. He was now just resting as he waited for the lunch hour to finish.

Not far, he could hear the teenage boys and girls talking about Mai. Naruto knew that Mai would attract attention because of her looks as well as her care-free attitude when she's not on mission. He knew that she gets that attitude from her mother as well as her looks, from some of the times he has seen her.

His thoughts stopped when he felt the presents of two people coming towards him. When they were close to him, he opened his eyes since he knew who they were.

"Hello Rias-san… Akeno-san… what can I do for you today?" Naruto calmly asked

Rias stood in front of the lying down Naruto, while Akeno was standing behind her. Naruto can see that Rias was wearing her poker face that had a smile on it while Akeno face's kept her Onee-sama look.

"You can answer me a couple of questions for me." Rias stated

"Look, if it's about indecisive showing me your panties the other day, don't worry about it. I didn't have any hidden camera that took pictures of it and placed it on the internet." Naruto said stupidly

Rias eye twitched a bit where Akeno looked at the blonde with narrow eyes. They can see that Naruto was only joking about it where Rias decided to ignore it.

Getting her composure back, the redhead looked at the teenage fallen angel, "I don't mean about that. I'm more curious on what you said to me back in the church." Where Naruto had his eyes shut.

"Oh… so you want to talk about that." Where he then gestured them to sit down. He then looked up into the sky where he then asked them, "Before we can get to that, I need you to tell me about the girl herself." Where Rias and Akeno had a monotone face.

"Why do you want to know that?" Akeno asked

"Because depending on the story, my advice can become either a silly comment or big warning." Naruto simply stated

Rias was the type of person to trust a fallen angel as much as she trusts a snake in a rabbit cage, especially since they almost taken out her peerage last time. But with Naruto's actions during that night, also including the once close relationship with Akeno, she was willing to gamble on it since if there is one thing that the Gremory are known for, is that they treat their servants as family and would do anything to protect them. Rias and Akeno began to tell the story of Asia and her past.

(Get the story from either the anime or manga)

Once Naruto heard the story, he had a monotone look on his face where he closed his eyes, "I see… it seems that my advice is really a warning. It also answers a few questions of my own." He stated

"A warning huh… and what do you mean your questions?" Question Akeno as both she and Rias were curious about what he said.

"From what I heard, you two are considered to be very intelligent yet you two are too dumb to not see what's in front of you." Said Naruto where Rias and Akeno grew a tick mark on their heads.

"Alright… let's pretend that we can't see the answer. What is it then?" Rias asked

Naruto sigh as he looked at the '_**Two**_ _**Great**_ _**Ladies**_', "Don't you find it weird that a devil would appear out of nowhere near one of the church's controlled areas where any devil knew to stay away no matter what even in a life death situation… especially at the same area where this Asia had stayed in." where Rias and Akeno thought it was a coincidence but then paid back attention on Naruto. "And don't forget that both she and Dohnaseek came to this city around the same time." Getting both girls to reconsider the possibility it being a coincidence being dimmer, "There is also the strange message that I was able to locate." Naruto stated

"What strange message?" Rias asked

"I don't know on what was written down, but it made it to Dohnaseek hands where he immediately volunteer to come here. I can only guess that the message was related to Asia and her power. With that being said, I can assume that there is something or someone else that had their own plans… plans that you derailed." Naruto said as he gaze at Rias.

Rias and Akeno had a look of concern since Naruto had given them a valid reason for them to be worried about Asia and such. Before they could worry about it, Naruto got their attention again, "Oh… don't worry about it. What you did might have pushed whatever plans that was going on back a good while so you have to time to prepare yourselves for it."

Sighing, Rias agreed since nothing has happened yet so she could only assume that Naruto was right about the time preparations have been changed. It was then that Akeno asked a question.

"What happened to the Fallen Angel, Raynare, after you _saved_ her? As well as her comrades? What did you do to them?" putting her gaze on Naruto.

"All three girls had rested peacefully in my home. After they recovered from whatever injuries they received, I sent them back to the Grigori. All but Raynare, who was ordered to stay with me." Naruto explained

"Why is she staying here?" Rias asked

"I don't know? The only thing she told me that she was ordered to stay here. So now, she entered into the closes university where she'll be a freshman." Naruto simply replied

Rias and Akeno had a deadpanned look as Naruto casually answered their question. Before anything else could be said, Naruto turned to them, "And for future reference since I'm pretty sure that you can sense her. Mai was assigned or to be more precise forced to be in this academy as well." Naruto stated

"That answers my other question but out of curiosity… why is she here? Since she is forced to be here, she must have gotten in trouble?" Rias asked

"Nope… her old man thought it would be good idea for her to live like a normal teenage girl instead of always going on missions." Naruto explained as he chuckled from remembering how she acted when he told her.

They both saw him chuckle where they wondered on what was so funny. After his laughing session, Naruto sat up straight where he then looked at the two.

"Well, I believe that's enough Q&A. I believe it's time for us to go back to class." Naruto stated where the lunch bell rang to signal all the students that lunch is over as well as the conversation that the three were having.

* * *

Over 2 weeks later

It's Friday after school as Naruto was laying on the academy roof, enjoying the sunset. He was taking a break from his own research where he decided to enjoy some quiet time when he sudden shot his eyes up at sensing a very powerful demonic aura coming from the old school building where Rias's headquarters is located.

Staying put, he can feel that the person was suppressing their aura down so to not disturb others or anything like that. He then felt another aura appear which felt stronger than Rias. After a few more minutes, he can sense over dozen new demonic auras.

Naruto guessed that another devil and his peerage are visiting them. Another few minutes went by where he sensed Rias and the other's devil demonic power increasing where he knew that he was right about the other aura being stronger. This lasted for a few more minutes where the peerage as well as the powerful aura left leaving ORC members alone. After that, he went back to viewing the sunset.

* * *

ORC (Occult Research Club)

Rias sat down on one of her couches after being paid a visit from her _fiancé,_ Riser Phenex of the Phenex family. The reason for the visit was to settle the arrange marriage between the two because of political reasons. Rias however didn't want to get married to the self-centered guy where she was now going to win her freedom by facing him in a 'Rating Game'. Basically, if she wins, she free herself from marriage, if she lose she'll be quickly be force to marrying Riser.

Her peerage came towards her where they comfort her the best they can but she knew that she, or any of her members, weren't ready to be in a rating game, but was given little choice. Her thoughts on what to do was interrupted when her rook asked her something.

"Buchou… what are we going to do?" Koneko asking her king

"We're going to train hard for the next 2 weeks where we'll win against Riser." Rias answered

The other agreed where they smiled towards her in hopes to give her confidents. It was then that her newest Bishop asked her something else.

"Um… buchou, how are we going to train? After all, they do have more people than us." Asia asked nervously

"She's right buchou. Against Riser, we're not only going to need to train hard, but also have a good strategy in order to win." Kiba wondered

Rias took everything what her peerage said into account. She knew that facing against another devil and his peerage, who has experience in 'Rating Games' was going to be tricky, especially since she, herself, hasn't been in one yet. The thing that she does know is that in order to beat Riser, they need some kind of strategy, a strategy that can defeat a devil that can constantly revive himself.

"Is the Phenex family really that strong?" Issei asking Akeno

"Yes since they're famous for their regeneration powers. With that being in play, it is going to be difficult to beat him." answered the raven hair Onee-sama

"But even if they can regenerate, they are still devils that angels and fallen angels can kill since like all devils, they are weak against light magic and holy items." Kiba remarked

It was then that Rias got some inspiration, inspiration that she knew that her peerage, especially her queen, won't like but knew that it would be the best option in order to gain her freedom. She smirked as she looked at her peerage.

"I believe I just got a good idea on how to win against Riser… however where going to need some help from someone." Rias confidently stated

Everyone looked at her as they wondered on what idea she has suddenly come up with. Rias looked at her peerage, where she can guess on what they were thinking. She decided to answer they're curiosity by telling them her plan.

"It's what Kiba said… all devils share the same weaknesses when fighting against a member of the other faction. And the best way to find the answer in defeating the Phenex family member is to get someone who knows those weaknesses." Rias stated

Her peerage was confused on what she meant, where she clarified it even more, "I'm saying we ask a certain blond hair fallen angel for some help." Rias explained

It was then that they knew who Rias was talking about. Out of everyone, Akeno looked the most peeved where she was going to voice out her opinion but Rias spoke up first.

"I know how all of you feel. But right now is not to allow our own personal grudges and such get in the way. As they say, it's time to swallow your pride." Rias said where Akeno huffed.

(I forgot the actually saying)

Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia had their own worried looks since the person they were going to ask for help was the same fallen angel that was still in the academy. Their opinion of Naruto was still a bit waver since Naruto didn't do anything against them but was still a fallen angel. For Akeno, it was more personal since two of them go back to their childhood. But the matter came to a close when Rias asked Akeno to come with her so they can both talk to the blond hair student.

* * *

Next day

It was late Saturday morning as Rias and her peerage made their way to their training area. The training area is a villa that was located in a solitary location away from people but close to the main highway where the bus and such are located.

Rias, Akeno, and Asia were carrying backpack full of stuff as Rias led the way with the other two right behind her. Behind them, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko were also carrying backpacks as well but different size. Kiba carried double what Rias and the other girls were carrying, Issei carried 5 times that which he was having trouble with, and finally Koneko easily walked past him while carrying double on what Issei carried.

After walking for about an hour, they made it to the villa which was a 2 story mansion. Issei and Asia looked amazed on such a lovely western style house being built here. Before they could admired it even more, Rias interrupted them since she saw their trainer was already here.

"Ara, you got here pretty fast huh, Naruto-san... Mai-san…" where everyone looked at the direction Rias was looking.

On the roof, sitting on the edge was Naruto while Mai was standing next to him with a smirk on her face.

Flashback

_Yesterday afternoon, walking down the hallways of Kuoh Academy, Naruto was heading home with Mai walking alongside him. After his peaceful gaze, he decided to head home where Mai came to get him since it was his turn to cook._

_ Both made it to the main entrance way when they spotted Rias and Akeno standing in front of them. Not being afraid of the two, Naruto and Mai continued to walk forward when they both stopped when Rias called to the both of them as they reach their side._

"_Hm, what is it Rias-san? I already answered your questions so what is it now?" curiously asked Naruto_

_ Rias took a deep breath before she looked straight at Naruto's face, "I would like your help with something?"_

"_Oh and what type of help would that be?" looking at Rias_

"_I need you to tell me on the best way to defeat a member of the Phenex family." Rias stated_

_ This was curious to him where he then sighed, "Um, before we can get to that how about we head to my place so you can explain to me on why you ask me such a request." Where Naruto and Mai continued their way home while Rias and Akeno looked at each other with a bit of uncertainty but decided to follow._

* * *

_Naruto's penthouse_

_ After walking for a bit, making it to the apartment building, they reached Naruto's penthouse. Once there, he looked around to see that they were the only ones in the home._

"_I guess Raynare isn't here. She might be coming home late or she might have been held up with something either from the old man or any other leaders of the Grigori." Naruto stated_

_ Rias and Akeno didn't looked pleased to hear that another fallen angel was still living here since they thought she would live on her own but decided to drop it. Everyone placed their bags down as they entered the home. Placing his stuff down, Naruto quickly took of his dress shirt, placing it on his chair, where he was now only in his black tank shirt that revealed his athletic body._

_ Mai blushed a bit at seeing Naruto's well-toned chest where she looked at him, "Don't forget Naruto… it's your turn to cook tonight."_

"_Yeah, yeah… I'm on it." Naruto replied after sighing a bit as he headed towards the kitchen._

_ Heading towards the kitchen, Naruto offered the two "Great Ladies" to sit in the living room as he starts cooking dinner._

_ Rias and Akeno felt a little strange sitting in the home of one of their enemies. As they sat, they heard Mai say that she's going to take a shower, leaving the two alone. Waiting for dinner to be ready, they looked around a bit to see it was a comfortable home. Taking a look at the pictures sitting on the mantels or shelves that were located around they could see Naruto along with various people in it._

_ They looked around where one picture got both Akeno and Rias attention. It was picture of smiling Naruto (7-8 years old) being hugged by a young and happy Akeno._

_ Rias smiled at it since it was a happy time for her best friend but when she looked at her queen, she saw conflicted emotions of happiness yet also sadness, hatred, and despair. Rias can guess that seeing a picture of her past wasn't something Akeno like to remember. Rias attention turned to another picture where an older Akeno was smiling alongside a young redheaded woman with some familiar facial features._

"_Kaa-san… Kushina-obaasan…" Akeno muttered as she looked at the picture of her mother and her best friend. Rias saw the small tears in her queen's eyes where she can understand. Knowing that Akeno is an orphaned, seeing a picture of her mother after so long must be a joyful and painful experience._

"_Dinner is almost ready and… oh you're looking at some pictures huh?" Naruto stated getting the two look at him. He saw the picture that they were seeing where he smiled, "You know… seeing that picture makes me think that history is once again repeating itself with the two of you. After all, Akeno's mother was a raven head while my mother is a redhead and where the best of friends." He explained_

_ Rias widen her eyes as she found out that the redheaded woman next to Akeno's mother was his mother. She then look at the relationship between her and Akeno where she agreed that history was repeating themselves with her and her queen._

_ Before anything else could be said, Akeno asked the young blond a question, "Where's Kushina-obaasan?"_

_ That question turned Naruto's expression from mildly amused to sad one. "She… She with Shuri-obaasan…" he muttered out, "… dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Where he went back to the kitchen to get the dinner table ready._

_ Rias could feel the depressing tone in Naruto's voice as he went back to the kitchen which she figured that his mother has also passed away. She turned to look at her best friend to see that she had a sad, tearful look as well. She figured that she was just as close to Naruto's mother just like he was with hers._

_ Akeno shed the tears that dwelled up in her eyes as she looked at the picture. Seeing the picture of both her mother and Kushina was something special to her. With Kushina, the redhead would always make her laugh or tease her on how she should call her 'mother-in-law' since she believed that Akeno and Naruto would one day get married together. If anything, Akeno considered Kushina her second mother._

_ Naruto called everyone for dinner where they had a simple meal of rice, baked potatoes, and slice, grilled chicken. During dinner, Naruto asked Rias on why she wanted information on defeating a Phenex family member._

_ Rias explained to Naruto that because of her father, as well as bit from her brother, that she was being forced to marry Riser Phenex, another pureblooded High-Class devil. She, of course, didn't want to since she despise the man for being who he is and only wanted her for both her looks and family name._

"_Is that so?" said Naruto as he got an understanding on what Rias was asking him this._

"_Hey how about you train them Naruto?" Mai spoke out loud_

"_Mai…" Naruto responded while giving her a deadpanned face_

"_What are you talking about Mai-san?" Rias wondered_

"_Naruto is considered to be a genius fighter and gifted strategist, even among the higher ranks of the Grigori where even three or four wing set members would follow his orders on missions." Explained Mai_

_ Rias and Akeno looked at Naruto where he had a monotone look on his face. They wondered on how strong Naruto really was but stopped when Naruto looked at Mai._

"_You know you should learn on when to keep your mouth shut there, Mai." Naruto said where she only snickered at him._

"_If that so, then I would like to ask you to train us. I'll even give you anything you want for your lessons." Rias stated_

"_Anything huh…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the two. He then silently thought about it before he sigh, "Alright then… I'll train you and your peerage members. As for my payment. We can file that under a favor clause." Naruto simply stated. With that, Rias agreed to it where Naruto was going to train her and her devil peerage for the next two weeks._

End Flashback

Seeing Rias's group appear at the villa, Naruto rose to his feet where he and Mai release their two sets of black wings where they gently glide down to the ground. Once on the ground, both looked at the group where Naruto looked at them with a serious look, "Alright now… if you're here for a vacation I suggest that you get lost now…" said with piercing tone that matched his piercing eyes.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at what Naruto said to them, like it was an insult, where they're only response was silence, except for Issei and Asia where Issei had tired but strong determined look while Asia had a nervous but just as determined one as well. Nobody did or do anything for a few moments before Naruto spoke again.

"No runaways huh… good… because during your training, you're not going to look at me as you're equal or as you're senior but as your instructor which I demands respect. If you can't handle that then leave. For now on, you're at my training camp which you're going to regret ever taking part of it. So let the training begin." Naruto stated where everyone looked ready to train.

* * *

Till Next Time

Also, I'll let you guys figure out on how strong Naruto is. Another thing, I decided to add Ravel into Naruto's Harem. Serafall and Sona will not be in the harem since they're personalities suggest that they're not interested in a relationship now.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, Rias had a bit of a conversation with Naruto where she got some disturbing answers. Later, Rias came back to Naruto where she first wanted information but, with Mai's encouragement, then changed it for him to become their trainer for her and her peerage.

* * *

Early Afternoon

After arriving to the villa, Rias opened the doors to the building where they soon first got their stuff organized and assigning rooms to each person, they soon got ready where Naruto met everyone outside in their training gear (Kuoh Academy sweatpants and long sleeve jackets) although Mai wore the same thing except she wore a red sleeveless tank top that showed her cleavage a bit while Naruto wore black jeans, that had some wear and tear, with a tight white sleeveless tank top.

With everyone in front of him, Naruto turned to Mai and nodded at her to do something. Mai brought her hand to her cleavage where she pulled out 6 white, blank straws out between her breasts where Naruto thought, "_Why does she put the straws in her breasts?_"

Rias and her peerage looked a little confused as Mai pulled out the straws while Issei had a pervert glee at Mai as she pulled out the straws while Koneko looked a bit depress in a way but still had her monotone look. Mai walked over to all of them where she then told them on what to do.

"Alright now ladies, pick only a single straw. The straw you get is the one you keep for this time and no trading." Stating the objective to the devils.

Each one of them picked one where at the end of each straw had either a red or blue color. With that, Mai stepped back where she went to set up on what Naruto was planning on doing for them.

As Mai left to finish up on what Naruto had asked her to do, Naruto stepped forward where he then looked at all of them.

"Alright then, those who have red stand on one side while those with blue stand at the other side." Naruto ordered where they did exactly what he said

Red: Rias, Koneko, and Asia

Blue: Akeno, Kiba, and Issei

"Now… we're going to have a little match with each other where the first three will fight against me then the last three will do the same with me where the objective will be that each team will have to take these two bells from me." Naruto said where he held up two small bells.

(Konoha Genin Exam)

This got everyone to tense a bit since Naruto just told them to fight him. He then tied the bells on to his jeans where he then looked at everyone, "With that being said, I'm going to set up some conditions for this little spar. Since we're on limited time, the first rule is that flying is out of the question for now." Getting a nod from everyone, "… second, this will be a test for all of you so I can see where you all stand. So that means don't hold anything back, come at me with the intent to kill. If you can't come at me with intent to kill then you're not going to win against Riser." Where everyone had a bit of concern but mostly agreed since fighting Naruto without restraint will help in Rias _Rating_ _Game_. "Also, there will be a time limit. You'll have 2 hours to fight and defeat me in order to get the two bells. And finally, the limited area of the sparring match will be 4 km around the mansion. With that, the rules are set. You can use anything you have, spells, traps and including your Sacred Gears to face me. While I use both my light magic and sacred gear against you." Naruto finished explaining where everyone agreed. He then summoned his Sacred Gear which was a chakram.

The chakram is a very interesting design which resembled the Ying Yang symbol where on side had an amber gem while the bladed edges had spiral designs. (Xena season 6 chakram)

Naruto turned his head towards Mai, "Is everything set?"

"Yep… this alarm will buzz after the two hour limit is finished. I'll signal everyone with a few light spears into the sky to alert you all that the time limit is done." Mai explained on what she did.

"Then let's begin. First up is the red team. I'll be giving you a 10 minute head start where you can prepare on how you like to fight me. But we begin, there will be no help from anyone else here. You'll be on your own and trust me when I say this. I'll come at you like wild beast and I will take you down without hesitation. So I expect you to do the exact same thing as well. Now…GO!" Ordered Naruto

With that, Rias, Asia, and Koneko quickly ran into the forest while everyone else waited nearby the mansion.

As everyone waited, Naruto stood firm near the edge with his arm's cross and his eyes closed. While waiting, the other members of the ORC sat nearby or stretched out their bodies as they would have to prepare for their own match against Naruto. It was then that Issei brought up something that was bothering him.

"I-I…" getting his teams attention, "… I wonder how Naruto-sempai is going to fair against buchou. I mean, I understand that buchou has Koneko, even with Asia on her side, Naruto-sempai doesn't stand a chance in such a handicap." Muttered Issei

"Hm, that's true. But even still, Naruto-sempai has two set of wings where he might be a challenge to them. I'm pretty sure that is a test to see on how Rias could handle in this type of stress scenario." Kiba stated where Issei agreed.

"What you guys talking about?" Mai asked as she stand nearby them.

"Ara, we were just discussing on how long the match will last for Namikaze-san…" Akeno giggled into her hand

"Oh… will if I had to guess, I say at least a half hour." Mai stated

"A half hour?" Issei questioned out of wonder

"Yup… a half hour where he'll drag the three out of the forest after he finished showing them on where they stand." Mai stated

"Huh? what do you mean about that Mai-san? I know that Naruto-sempai is strong for a fallen angel. But he still has two set of wings which Buchou should be able to defeat on her own." Kiba explained

"Baka, do you really believe that's only way to win a fight. I say this that Naruto is considered to be a prodigy in his own right back in the Grigori. So much so that the higher ups have actually considered to put his name on top as a possible candidate for being the new leader of the Grigori when all the older leaders decide to step down." Mai stated

"Nani, you mean he's that high up in ranks?" Issei said in disbelief as he looked at the fallen angel since he remembered during devil history lessons that angels and fallen angel are follow other angel or fallen angel by the number of wings they have.

Mai nodded, where she turned her gaze back at him, "That's right. In fact, Naruto has led many s-rank missions on his own where they were all successful against the other factions and other religious cultures. Many comrades that have either 3 to 4 sets of wings have actually followed his command. He even has knowledge about some of the greatest secrets in all the three factions. So I doubt that the Rias girl would be able to push him far since he is stronger than he looks. In fact, that's the strange thing about it?" Mai explained

"What's strange thing?" question Akeno

"Besides some of the leaders in the Grigori, no one knows how strong Naruto really is since he always show one or two sets of wings. That's the thing that been bugging me and I have been trying to find out where I even asked my father about it." Said Mai

"Your father?" Issei asked

"My father, Shemhazai." Answered Mai

This got immediate response from both Akeno and Kiba where they tense up about it. Issie notice this where he asked them on who he is.

"Shemhazai is one the top leaders of the Grigori where he is second in command of all the Fallen Angels." Kiba explained where Issei looked nervous at Mai since she was the daughter of the second strongest Fallen Angel.

The ten minute mark was done which Mai informed Naruto that he can go in. Naruto opened his eyes and immediately leapt into action. Naruto ran up and hop from tree bark to tree back (like Jackie Chan) until he reached the thickest tree branch. He then used it to leap from tree branch to tree branch where he made great distances in short amount of time.

Seeing him leave, the others grew worried since what Mai said about Naruto might be true where Rias and the others will have a hard time.

* * *

With Rias

After running for about 5 minutes, Rias and Koneko had stop to survey the surrounding area while waiting for Asia to catch up. As they finished looking around, Asia made it to their location where she panted very hard.

"Ano… buchou?" Asia panted out

"Are you alright Asia?" Rias asked which the girl nodded but was tired from the constant running.

After checking on her bishop, she took a close look to see that this place was perfect since there was an open area while having bushes for hiding alongside trees for cover.

"Alright… this would be a good place to set up an ambush. Koneko, please set up any traps you can around the area while I set up a place for Asia to stay put and rest and come out when needed." Rias ordered where Koneko did just that.

Finding a good place to hide Asia, Rias told Asia to not come out unless is to move to another hiding spot or to heal both her and Koneko. Nodding in agreement, she stayed put while Rias went to Koneko and helped her finish setting up their ambush.

When everything was set, both Rias and Koneko hid in certain area where they waited for Naruto to appear. It didn't take long when Naruto appeared, but on the tree branch level.

"_Damn… I thought he would run on the ground. I didn't think he'll leap here from above the trees. Koneko didn't have enough time to place any traps up there._" Rias thought

Seeing the area, Naruto looked around to see that this was a perfect place for an ambush. He was going to jump onto the ground when he notice something. He decided to play it safe where he launch several small light daggers at certain locations to reveal magical traps and such around the area. With that, Rias and Koneko's work on ambushing him was now gone.

He looked around to see something that made him sigh. After looking around a bit, he shook his head in disappointment.

"_Alright, time to end this little game_." Naruto thought

He summoned his chakram where he took careful aim before he launched it where a swirling/buzzing sound could be heard. The weapon hit several trees as it continued its distant voyage in the air while Naruto leapt off the tree branch and landed on the ground where he waited for a bit.

Rias and Koneko wondered on what he was doing since there was nothing around that area for his chakram to hit. However, they got the answer where they heard Asia scream. Koneko and Rias look at the other direction where the Chakram was thrown to see Asia barely dodging an attack. It wasn't till they saw the chakram that Naruto threw that they figured that Naruto's weapon must have ricochet several trees and rock formations around the area where it came to Asia's hiding space.

Asia heard the buzzing sound coming towards her where she saw the weapon coming towards her. She barely dodge the strike but it forced her out of her hiding place. The weapon continued to bounce around a bit where the chakram came back towards Naruto where he caught it barehanded.

Catching it, Naruto immediately attacked Asia with small light daggers as he threw them at the poor former nun. Asia saw the attack where she moved away from the attack. This is what Naruto needed since he threw his chakram at her again. It was then Rias yelled out loud.

"Koneko!" where the loli girl jumped out of her hiding spot and attempted to land on top of the chakram. But before she could even reached it, the chakram split in half where it went to two different directions, continuing the cutting spin directly at Asia.

As Koneko leapt out of the tree, Rias came out where she attacked Naruto with her _**Power of Destruction**_. She attempted to blast him but saw Naruto moved forward towards Koneko. She attempted to try again but stopped when one half the chakram came towards her. She ducked down in time to let it pass by her where it hit a tree bark and continued its deadly spin back to Asia and Koneko.

Getting back up, she was suddenly surprise to see Naruto directly in front of her where he gave the red head an open palm strike at her stomach. This threw her back and hit a tree. She took a hard gasp of air as the strike gave her a lot of damage. Before she could even attempt to move, Naruto came back at her where she put up her guard. Naruto punched, strike, knee and kicked Rias's arms, stomach, and legs to the point where she was having a hard time standing but continued to dodge and block whatever she can. Getting another strike, it gave her some distance where she put up a barrier shield to protect her from another barrage of physical attacks. However, Naruto threw a light spear next to her which cause an explosion on her side, forcing her to land painfully on the ground. Naruto was going to finish her off but Koneko leapt between the two where she took him on in hand to hand.

Trying to save Asia, both notice that Rias was getting beaten where Asia couldn't go and help her since she was moving around and dodging the chakram blades as best she could. Seeing their King in trouble, Asia told Koneko to help her which Koneko was hesitant but can see that Asia was barely able to miss the slashes and cuts where the uniform showed but no blood. Having a moment of thought, Koneko did what Asia said where she moved directly towards Rias and Naruto since in the Rating Game, if the king is taken out then it's game over.

Jumping between the two, Koneko began her fight against Naruto where they were both even in terms of kung fu. Unfortunately, it didn't last as Naruto dodge one of Koneko's strikes where he then leapt back some distance where Koneko followed. Getting closer to him, she was caught by surprise as Naruto quickly leapt towards her with greater speed which gave him the advantage in striking first. Being dazed a bit, Naruto took advantage where he hit the girl's small petite body.

Aiming for the legs, Koneko did her best to dodge them but Naruto perform street dance moves where he spun around in a crazy way where he did a spinning left back heel kick which Koneko blocked but wasn't able to stop the straight punch to her stomach. With that, Koneko was sent flying back against the tree. After spinning around, Naruto used his right hand to keep him balanced on the ground where he then landed on one knee.

Naruto's attention changed back to Rias where he spotted her firing her destruction power at him where he leapt into the air, performing a spinning flip. Rias fired several more blast where Naruto easily dodge or stop by firing several light spears at them. He then fired several spear away from her where she wondered on why. It was when she spotted Asia that she saw what he targeted.

Asia was completely tired since the chakram was still spinning around her where she gained several cuts and slashes around her body. She could hardly move because of her exhaustion. She was about to try and maneuver around to help Rias or Koneko when a few light spear struck around her that spread dirt around her and pushing her towards a tree. Asia barely stood when the chakram returned and sliced her again, cutting the rest of her clothing off her where only a decent amount maintained her dignity. The chakram rejoined together where it came towards Naruto, as he moved closer to Rias.

Naruto caught the chakram in his left hand as headed towards Rias where she moved back a bit but Naruto tossed his chakram where it split apart as Naruto continued to move forward. Rias tried to blast it but Naruto fired several light daggers around her that spread dirt around to cover the area again. It was then that she was slash by the two chakram halves before going back to Naruto. He caught it where he then got to Rias in the hells gate submission hold. Rias struggled to breathe as she tried to fight back but the pain and lack of air made it impossible. It wasn't long before she lost consciousness where Naruto let her go.

Getting back on his feet, he looked around to see Koneko to exhaust to stand back up, Asia was out cold from the attack and Rias was unconscious from his submission hold.

"You lost." Naruto stated as he went to pick up the three girls.

* * *

Mansion

Mai and the rest of Rias peerage waited patiently as the sparring match between Rias team vs. Naruto continued on. They looked at the timer to see that only 40 minutes have passed by since it started.

"I wonder how they're doing out there." Kiba wondered

"I don't know, but judging by the explosions earlier, I say that Buchou must be doing well." Akeno said

Before anything else could be said, Mai notice someone was coming towards them from the forest. Coming out of the forest, they saw Naruto emerging out of the forest but he was carrying Rias, Koneko, and Asia with him. Naruto carried Koneko under his left arm while balancing a groaning Asia, hanging in front of his body, over his left shoulder while he held Rias over his right shoulder where he had his right hand holding her ass to keep her steady.

Everyone else rushed towards their side where he gently placed all of them on the ground. Issei asked on what happened.

"They lost… I said to attack me with the intent to kill yet they weren't able to step up. Now then, there will be a 10 minute break. Once that's over with, it will be blue team turn. I hope you three are ready since I'll be just as brutal with you three as I was with these three." Where all three saw his piercing eyes staring at them where he then turned to his fellow fallen angel, "Mai, take them inside where they can rest." Asked Naruto

"Right…" Mai obliged where she went to pick each one of them at a time.

* * *

Evening

Mai finished preparing dinner where she announced it to everyone. Naruto was the first come down to the dinner table with his laptop where he was busy writing something down. Next was a groaning Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Asia, where the last two needed help on getting to the dinner table.

As everyone sat down, they all glared at Naruto, who sat on the other side with his laptop. While he was busy writing, they all couldn't help but be frustrated on how easy he defeated all them.

After he defeated Rias and her team, Akeno, Kiba, and Issei swore that they'll make sure that they would at least give him a good beating. Unfortunately, it ended terribly for them. Naruto had fought Kiba's swordsman and his demonic swords where he easily broken each one of them. Akeno's thunder attacks were completely useless where Naruto redirected them towards Kiba, Issei, or back at Akeno which they either avoided it or got shocked. Issei's random fighting was easily broken, even with his sacred gear, where Naruto just put him down like a dog. In the end, all three fell down from exhaustion and fatigue where Naruto carried them back to the mansion.

Their memories about what happened earlier were stopped when Mai came out of the kitchen where she set up dinner for everyone (Home-style Beef Stew, Mixed Roasted Potatoes with herb butter, Mac & Cheese, and finally cornbread).

Everyone looked amazed as well as a little dumbfound on the type of food that Mai made. Before anything, Naruto got his share where he looked at it before he looked back at Mai.

"Um, what's with the food tonight? Did you have some sort of craving or something?" Naruto asked

"Yup… I had a craving for some American style dinner so I made this. So everyone, what do you think?" Mai asked

Everyone had to agree that the food does smell good, plus it was something new for them. While everyone ate, they saw Naruto was still working on his laptop while eating his food.

With dinner finished, Rias told the group that they're free to do for the night where they agree to go to bed early. Before they could go, they heard Naruto speak out to them.

"Hold on. Before you go to bed, I would like everyone to head towards the living room where I would like to discuss something about the training that you're all going to be participating. So meet me there in one hour. That should be enough time for all of you to be ready." Naruto ordered where he picked up his laptop while Mai picked up his plate and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Hour later

Everyone was sitting in the living room, wearing their sleeping clothes where for the boys, sweatpants and short-sleeve tank shirt, while the girls wore either a night gown or pajamas. Mai on the other hand was wearing long short sleeve jersey shirt as her sleeping dress as she walked in the living room. After a minute or two, Naruto walked in but in a very revealing sleeping attire.

Naruto walked in wearing only sweatpants below his waist while he was bare skin above his waist. He carried a bottle of water and a few sheets of paper in hand where he stood in front of everyone. Walking into the living room, Mai and the other girls couldn't help but blush since he did have the body that most guys would want to have. Issei glared jealously since he could see all the girls drooling a bit for him or at least have a bit of a blush.

It was there that Kiba looked at him and asked him, "Um… Senpai… why are you dressed like that?" where Naruto looked at him confusedly

"This is how I dress all the time when I go to bed. I feel comfortable being bare chested in bed." Naruto replied before he coughed in his hand as he looked at all of them.

"Alright, now let's get to business. After today's _training_, I was able to witness on what level you're at as well as know your flaws." Naruto explained

"You know, I could've of told you that from the beginning. There was no need for you to be so rough in battle." Rias argued back

"Talking and reading are one thing. Witnessing is another. By seeing how you each reacted in the situation I put you in, I was able to see and know how each of you would act on it. And with that, I was able to create a list on what you need to improve on as well as training regimen." Naruto retort back

Everyone then notice Naruto placing the sheets of paper on the coffee table in front of each person. Once he put them there he walked to the center of the room so he can have everyone's undivided attention.

"Alright, those sheets are for all of you on what type of training regimen that you'll be doing for the next 10 days. Each thing written on it will have on what training regimen you'll be doing along with the person who will train with you." Naruto explained where everyone picked it up and started to look down.

Each person had their own different type of training style where they either do basic exercises or some type of activity. As everyone looked over each one, Naruto got their attention again.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering on why I written down each kind of exercise which I will explain by first from the king down to the pawn." Naruto stated as he looked at Rias.

"Rias, you've already shown to have a high-spec on everything that included talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being the highest-grade devil when you become an adult." Naruto stated which Rias hum impressively at Naruto's static.

"Now, follow the training record on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day." Naruto ordered where Rias decided to question her concerns.

"But, besides this martial arts training, it doesn't seem all that special, though?" Rias remarked

"That's right, it's the basic training method. It would be enough for you since you already have everything except your hand to hand combat. From the fight earlier, I can see that you have a unique strategic mind. However, you barely were able to come up a plan on the fly. That's a problem for the quality of the king, who would soon seek brains over strength. Since this is going to be an all-out battle, you shouldn't worry too much about it but for future 'Rating Games', you'll need to learn everything about it. So I suggest, after your show down with Riser, view past 'Rating Games', learn all the data and images from it and place it in your head. What you'll truly need in the future is now only strategy but also quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. Since you're their leader, you'll be in charge in bringing out and showing your servant's full power. Although, even with that, you should also remember to need to change things on the fly if need. As for the martial arts, even though Kings seek brains over strength, it's still important that you keep a certain style for yourself since you weren't able to match me during our fight where you barely had any defense except your barrier shield which was still useless, you should at least know the basic self-defense. I suggest you learn hapkido since it would suit your style even more with your power of Destruction, especially since it would be perfect in diverting any of their fire strikes away from you in close range where you'll be able to continue to fight while they waste energy on trying to finish you with powerful attacks." Naruto explained

Rias looked impressed since Naruto was right about that. In fact, the way Naruto defeated her was something she couldn't let go since he only used a basic hand to hand with a bit of magic and his chakram while she used her power to try to defeat him instantly which failed.

As Rias continued to maul over, Naruto turned his attention to Akeno.

"Akeno…" getting her attention while narrowly looking at him, "… you need to accept the blood that flows within you." He stated which got confused looks on Issei and Asia, where they wondered on what he meant.

Akeno looked displeased as she frown about it but before she could argue about it, Naruto continued without paying attention to it, "From our fight, I can see that you only used thunder techniques on me. Even though you came with the intent to kill, you weren't that effective. Plus, even though your bishop abilities are great, your knight ability is still a little shaky while your rook ability is below standards except in defending. With that, you'll need to learn simple martial arts skills alongside Rias. With that, you should be able to increase your stamina where your power output would increase as well for your bishop. But to be truly useful to not only to Rias but for everyone else. You cannot deny yourself anymore. You must accept yourself where you 'need to rely on your body', right? Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things." Naruto explained where he then muttered, "_Yes… especially the painful things_."

Rias and the more senior people could hear on what he said where they looked at him. They all saw sadness and frustration, as well as anger, but it wasn't for anyone else. The negative look on his face looked like he was directing it towards himself. Akeno looked at him and couldn't help wondering on what he meant, while Rias saw the same look, the look that Akeno use to have before becoming her servant and wondered on what happened to him.

Naruto shook his head a bit before turning back towards Akeno, "you need to use that power where the _Priestess of Thunder_ can become the _Priestess of Lightning._" Naruto stated

Akeno looked down as she was lost in thought. Naruto then turned his attention to Kiba where he responded back at him.

"Now, you're sacred gear _sword birth_ is pretty good, yet you haven't master it completely." Naruto started off

"Um, what are you talking about sempai. I have mastered it completely." Kiba remarked

Naruto shook his head where he looked at Kiba, "Nope… if you have, then you've would've been able to land a hit on me. I saw from earlier that you can create many different types of swords, each with their own unique ability. However, like I said before, reading is one thing, witnessing is another. And what I witness is the fact that you've haven't yet been able to master it's true potential. From what I can tell, it must because of something else, some type of mental thing that is preventing you from truly unleashing its power. Unless you could wield your sacred gear as second nature you won't be able to true get stronger. So, if you can't overcome it, the best thing is to strengthen your own defenses in unique ways that would help out for the time being." Naruto explained where Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise since Naruto was right about one thing. Kiba does have some kind of mental block, a block that he swore one day resolve himself. Rias looked a little worried but decided to ignore it for now since Kiba's reaction wasn't that bad yet.

Naruto then turned his attention to Koneko where the young loli girl looked at him. "You have nothing to be criticized about. You possess elements of both offensive and defensive traits which come from a rook. Your physical ability is not a problem especially if you can take a few of my knockout punches and continue to move. However, you aren't up there yet in terms of speed or power. I get the feeling that it's something similar to Akeno's situation which you'll have to do as well. But, overall, there is a training regimen for you where you'll learn to increase your speed. Unlike Kiba, if you can't overcome it, I have come up with something that should help improve your abilities enough to give you a better shot at winning. Like Kiba, whose knight's ability weakness is low defense strength, your weakness is speed where you're going to learn to fight like the cat that you are instead of the devil." Naruto explained

Koneko looked a bit worried since her fighting spirit from before has died down a bit but agreed. Issei and Asia wondered on what Naruto meant about fighting like a cat. But that changed when Naruto place his attention on Asia.

"Asia… let me ask you a question?" Naruto said as he got her attention.

Nodding in agreement, Naruto asked her, "What's the most important thing for a healer like you to do?" where Asia thought for a moment.

Everyone else wondered on why he asked Asia such an easy question. After thinking about it for a bit, Asia answered, "For a healer like me, I have to heal everyone here and to make sure that they're alright." Which everyone agreed but then heard Naruto said, "Wrong."

"Wrong?" Asis wondered everyone else had the same thing.

"Yes… the most important thing for a healer like you is not to heal. The most important thing for you is to dodge." Naruto explained

"To dodge? That's not important?" Issei question

"Wrong since in battle, the most important piece for the team will be taken out first which in this case would be Asia since she can heal everyone with her _Twilight Healing_. That alone will make her a target." Naruto explained

"But I still don't see the point about dodging?" Rias asked

"Who will be there to heal any of you if she can't avoid any shots directed towards her?" Naruto question

Naruto explained that because of her ability, it would be her that will be taken out first. In battle, if she needs to save someone life like Issei or Kiba, she'll have to leave her master's side which will leave her vulnerable since she'll likely be with no one who can protect her. Naruto had thought about wanting Asia to learn how to create a powerful barrier or shield with her magic so she can defend herself and others, but knew that there wasn't enough time. So Naruto decided that Asia needs to learn to dodge so she can maneuver herself around the battlefield and not get hurt while going to assist anyone else. She can also act as a divergent since they'll think she's an easy target where they'll waste stamina on taking her out. Along with that, she'll be Rias second pair of eyes since she won't be in the battle directly but can still be a witness for it where she can give Rias any information on how the opponent moves and such.

"This would be the most important part for you Asia. Since you'll be dodging and hiding in the shadows, you'll be giving Rias any information that comes up that she can't see such as attack pattern, combinations, and such. So you'll have to learn on how to focus on everything when this is over." Naruto said where Asia hesitantly nodded since the task she was given was a very demanding one since she can give Rias the key to either victory or defeat if it comes down to it.

Finally, Issei saw Naruto placing his gaze on him where he knew that he'll have the most problematic in the group.

"Finally, we have the one and only pawn. Although, this pawn definitely has an intriguing little item." Naruto said before sighing, "But with that being said, he is the one who's going to need the most work out of the group."

Pointing out all the flaws that Issei has, he is the one who most likely have the greatest impact in the Rating Game. Issei doesn't have any real fighting style, yet can take an average hit. Neither balance or coordination, average human strength and speed, poor reaction time, and has no magical ability.

"The biggest problem with him though is his focus which will hinder his growth as dragon." Naruto explained

"My focus? Listen here… I may not be as high up as everyone here. But once I put my mind on something, I can do anything." Issei stated where the other smiled at his statement.

Naruto sigh as he pulled out something from his pants pocket. It was a sheet of paper where he held it in his hand.

"Oh really… catch this." Naruto said as he quickly unfolded the paper where it came at him Issei like a flying playing card. Issei caught it where he then looked at where he then got a perverted look on his face.

The sheet of paper was a picture of Mai wearing a red two piece bikini doing a provocative pose. The others saw Issei's face where they wondered on what he was looking at. Before they could ask, Naruto said, "Hey Issei…" getting his attention.

"Hai…" he responded not looking up at Naruto. It was then that he was hit in the head by a pillow where it made him drop the picture on the coffee table where everyone saw.

"Ah~…! that's the pic we made during our vacation in the French Riviera last summer!" Mai stated where she quickly got and concealed it.

"See… you have no focus. The instant you see an attractive woman's body or imagine one, you lose yourself until you snap back to reality a moment or two later. And we can't have that since you'll be putting everyone here in danger if you can't focus on the battle if you're to focus on looking on either a woman's chest or ass." Naruto stated

Issei held his head down where Naruto then said that with the training, he should be at least on a decent level where he can probably turn the match around in their favor, but only if he focuses.

"Alright, I'm done with the explanation. Except for Rias, Akeno, and Kiba, you can all go to bed. I would like to speak with you three just a bit longer since there is something important I would like to discuss with you three."

With that, everyone said goodnight, leaving only Naruto, Rias, Akeno and Kiba alone in the living room. Naruto told them to wait a bit before he looked at the three.

"Okay, before we can begin this last conversation of the night, I tell you this Rias. There are only 4 ways to win." He simply stated where the others looked at him with a clear mind.

* * *

Till Next Time


	8. Chapter 8

Last time, Naruto had begun Rias's and her peerage training with a special match between each other where Naruto came out victorious. Later, after giving everyone instructions, tips, and a regimen on how to proceed for their upcoming match with Riser, they're training was to begin in the morning.

* * *

Morning

The next morning was different for each individual as they started on what type of training regimen they were each given. After breakfast, everyone got ready where every person began to do what Naruto's instructions had asked them to do.

Everyone first started off with stretching then turned to a mile run to get them warm-up. After that, they separated to do what they needed to do.

Asia and Issei first began their magic lessons with Akeno, who taught them the basic of devil magic where she taught them for about an hour before heading towards the field to begin her training session. The result for this showed that Asia has a talent for magic while Issei showed little depth to it.

Leaving Asia and Issei's lesson teaching, Akeno met up with Rias were going to train under Koneko, who was going to teach them the basic forms of Hapkido. Koneko was a master in the martial arts, which Naruto took notice yesterday. With Koneko, Naruto knew that she will teach Rias and Akeno on better defend themselves against any opponent in close range combat.

While everyone else was doing that, Kiba was performing acrobatic exercise basically with his arms while trying to move in different directions.

This continued on till mid-morning where things switched. After their first exercise, their second one begun. Issei was now doing basic exercises such as push-ups, sit-ups, endurance running while wearing a boulder on his back and Rias sitting on top of it. This was to increase Issei's stamina and strength.

Akeno was with Koneko, where they were moving around the dense part of the forest to increase their agility and speed, which they were wearing small weighted clothing.

Kiba sparred with Naruto where he was having trouble on facing such a skilled sword fighter. Naruto has summoned a light sword where he blocked and countered everyone one of Kiba's moves.

Asia was training with Mai, who taught the former nun ballet exercises to increase her balance and flexibility since many professional athletes do this or some type of dance to improve their capabilities.

Noon

Everyone rested for a bit while eating a light lunch. Issei was so fatigued from the hard work-out that he ate the food in front of him like his life depended on it. As they ate, Issei couldn't help but wondered on what Naruto had talked to Rias, Akeno, and Kiba about last night. While eating, Rias thought about last night's conversation.

Flashback

_Rias, Akeno, and Kiba looked at Naruto intently as he stated that there were only four ways for Rias's team to win against Riser._

"_Only four ways…" muttered Rias while the other two looked intrigued about it._

"_Yes… but although one way would be impossible with your current level, even with the training, so will take that out of the planning stage." Naruto stated_

_ He then began to explain that he has gone over on what Rias got about Riser and his past Rating Games. Having 8 out of 10 victories was a bad sign since he and his peerage got battle experience in these type of games while Rias and her peerage doesn't._

"_So with that… Rias… you should focus on creating strategies that involve or individually use your peerage for these three scenarios." Naruto remarked where Rias paid close attention._

"_First is the obvious one. Issei and his Sacred Gear. If he can reach a proper level, he'll become the key to victory. So we'll have to see on how that will work. For now, we'll have to push him as hard as we can in order to see how he'll stack up." Naruto explained which the others nodded in understanding._

"_Second is Kiba…" where the other two looked at the young man._

"_Me?" A dumbfound Kiba questioned_

"_Yes… that training sheet I gave you is for you to not only strengthen your swordsmanship but also to try and free yourself on whatever you have in your mind."  
_

"_What do you mean?" Kiba wondered_

"_Because, you're sacred gear is special. I can tell that it is strong, but it only has darkness in them. Have you ever tried to create a weapon of light out of it?" Naruto asked_

"_No… you should know that devils can't use light magic since it can hurt us." Kiba remarked_

"_Says who? If you can push yourself hard enough and clear your mind or settle the issue you have, then you can try and do what I believe is your own __**Balance Breaker**__." Naruto replied_

"_**Balance Breaker**__?" Rias muttered_

"_Yes… although I have no proof off it, there are plenty of notes that my dumb godfather has that explains it pretty well. The theory for Kiba to actually create a sword that has both dark and light magic is still there. If he can create it, then he can face Riser one on one or with another teammate where he can easily slay him since the sword would have light magic in it." Naruto explained_

_ Rias and Akeno looked at Kiba where Naruto's theory on his sacred gear sounds out there but is still a good possibility. Kiba looked into his hands since he doesn't know about it._

"_In any case, Kiba… you're going to have to settle the issue soon where you can become the deciding factor as well, giving you guys 2 aces. But that is only possible with you and you alone. You can go to bed now since I have finished on talking with you." Naruto stated_

_ Kiba said goodnight as he left to go to bed while his mind was deep in thought about what Naruto stated about his possible power. Once gone, Naruto went and sat down across Akeno and Rias._

"_Now, the final possible ace is with you Akeno." Said Naruto as he looked at the raven hair buxom beauty._

"_I don't care if you don't like it or whatever. But right now, you need to ask yourself this. Can you fight for your best friend with only half of your true power… or can you put that aside and fight using your Fallen Angel blood that runs deep in your veins to win. Would choose possibility or certainty? Can you Akeno?" Naruto asked_

_ Akeno narrowed her eyes as she looked at him where she didn't like what he was saying to her. Rias could see the hatred in her best friend's eyes as she looked at her former childhood friend. Before things could go out of hand, Naruto stood up as he walked away._

"_You don't have to answer me that question. More like you are the one who can answer it yourself." The blond said as he sighed before saying goodnight to them as he headed off to bed, leaving Rias and Akeno alone in the living room._

End Flashback

Akeno ate lunch quietly as she remembered on what Naruto told her last night. Even though she felt confident in her ability, she looked at her redheaded friend that saved her when she was child where she asked that same question he asked her. The possibility of winning or certain victory. If awaking her Fallen Angel bloodline will win them the fight then could she use it for her friend or will she despise it and risk Rias future because of her stubbornness and past.

* * *

Early Afternoon

Eating lunch and resting for an hour and half, training resume. Issei and Kiba sparred off against one another in swordsmanship by using bokken. Akeno and Rias continued in practicing sparring with each other in their new martial arts while Asia and Koneko ran around the dense forest in order to speed up their movements while doing gymnastic movement.

This continued on until late afternoon where Rias, Akeno, Koneko were training in ballet with Mai. Issei and Kiba were outside with Asia, where they were about to begin Asia's final training for the day, dodge ball.

Asia looked determined where she had a serious look on her face. Issei and Kiba held in each of their hands a dodge ball. Naruto stood in the sideline as he viewed the three. Asia looked at the two boys where she told them that she was ready.

"Alright then Asia, here we go!" Issei stated where he threw a simple toss at Asia. Asia dodged it easily where the ball hit the wall that bounce back towards the boys. Kiba followed through where he did the same where Asia leapt out of the way. This continue for several more tosses before Naruto had enough.

"Alright! Stop!" ordered Naruto where he walked towards the two boys.

"What is it?" Kiba asked curiously with narrow eyes.

"Why are you two playing around like that? Or better yet, why are you two holding back?" Naruto questioning them with a serious look.

"What do you mean, senpai?" Issei replied

"I mean why you two aren't doing this." Naruto stated where he lifted a dodge ball, looked at Asia, where she looked a little nervous of the way he looked at her, then with a lot of strength threw the ball with twice as much force than the throws that Issei or Kiba did. The ball came directly at Asia where she barely dodge but landed roughly on the ground since the ball came directly towards her head.

Kiba and Issei were about to go check on her when another dodge ball went past them where this ball hit Asia in her stomach as she was getting back up on her feet. The impact hit her so hard that she kneel down as she held her stomach that was thriving in pain. Issei and Kiba made it to her side where Issei checked on her.

Kiba looked back at Naruto with narrowed eyes, "Stop Namikaze-san! Asia isn't able to dodge at that level."

"That's right, let's get her some rest." Issei commented but stopped when Naruto, "The training is not over yet! So get back here and continue throwing balls at her! Don't stop until she can't get up from exhaustion and pain or when the time limit is done." Ordering the two boys.

"No, we won't!" Issei replied

"That right, we won't do this against our comrade!" Kiba agreeing with Issei

"Fine then… but let me ask you this? Can you two protect her?" Naruto question

"Of course we can!" Issei commented where Kiba also agreed with him

"Ok then…" muttered Naruto before looking seriously at the two, "… were where you two when Asia died the first time?" where the two looked flustered or stunned at what Naruto just asked them while Asia looked at the three as the pain began to settle down.

"You two weren't able to rescue her at all. As I recall, Kiba wasn't able to fight off the rogue exorcists by himself and Issei wasn't able to reach her when Dohnaseek took out her sacred gear. If Rias didn't use her 'Evil Piece' to bring her back to life, she would still be dead." Naruto pointed out where the two looked down at their past action.

"So, let me ask you this again, can you protect her, or anyone else you're close to, again like you did before? If you can, then she can stop this training. But if you care about her at all, then get back here and start throwing these rubber balls at her where she can defend herself." Giving the two boys two options.

Kiba and Issei looked conflicted where Issei even question himself if he can actually keep his promise to her. Before either of them could come up with an answer, the two heard the gentle blond girl speaking up to them.

"Issei-san… Kiba-san… please continue on. Don't hold back for me." Asia demanded where the two looked at her.

"I don't want to be burden for everyone. If this training could help me get stronger… if it can help me become useful for everyone… then lets continue." Asia stated with determination

Kiba and Issei looked at the determined blond girl to see that she was ready to keep going. It was then that they heard Naruto laughing hysterically before settling down before looking at the blond girl with impressive look in his eyes.

"My my, it seems that out of this entire group of devils, the sweet little healer girl is the one who has the most potential to be great. After all, with that look on her face, she actually was able to gain my respect." Naruto stated where the blond girl could see. But before Asia could reply Naruto said one more tip, "But even so… I'm going to remind you this. When your only task is dodging, you have to keep your eyes open before, during and after the attack. If you do that, then you'll be a great support in distractions and other things that I'll let you figure out yourself." Naruto explained where Asia nodded in agreement.

"Alright you two…" looking back at Issei and Kiba, "… you heard her. Continue with the training. Consider this as an act of love that you two care about her since unlike in the real world, she won't get killed here." Naruto explained where the two continued on.

* * *

Evening

Everyone was resting in the lounging area while Asia and Issei were making dinner using their demonic powers. As they rested, Naruto was lazily sleeping while sitting on a lounge chair while Mai was readying a fashion magazine. The others where a different story then Naruto and Mai.

The others were a bit sore, tired, and dirty. Throughout the day, Naruto had pushed them over the limit in each other training. Like with Asia, Naruto was on each person's case where he made sure that each person rise towards his expectations.

"Ah… I've trained before, but nothing like this. Sparring with Koneko was one thing, but performing ballet with Mai was something totally different. I remembered my brother and father saying that I should take a few lesson back in the past but I said no. Now, being force to take it like this, it really shows how hard it really is?" Rias commented where Akeno agreed with her.

"Well, what do you expect? Ballet dancing is more than just doing a coordinating dance. The dance itself will tone any muscles around the body and help develop better body awareness. It also improves strength, flexibility, coordination, dexterity and agility. All this would improve a lot of your physical abilities." Mai remarked

"Is that so? It improves our physical abilities huh?" Rias muttered out

"That's right. It not only improves abilities in the field of athletics, but also behind closed doors." Mai said with a smirk on her face.

"Behind doors?" muttered a monotone Koneko

"Hai, after all. With all that stretching and flexing, you'll be surprise on how many performances you can do in bed." Mai sly fully stated

This got the response on what she was looking for when Rias, Akeno, and Koneko had a bit of blush on their faces. Kiba had a confused looked on his face as they said this where he wondered on what they meant.

It was then that they heard that dinner was ready where Naruto woke up and left to go eat along with everyone else.

* * *

Night

As the stars sparkle in the dark night, Naruto was sitting on the top of the roof near the edge. As he looked out on the night sky, he couldn't help but wonder on how things will turn out in Rias match, but more importantly he thought about his relationship with Akeno.

While he thought about it, he looked down to see Issei and Kiba finish today's training with meditation. Naruto explanation on meditating is for the two to harness their true strength; for Issei to gain his focus, while Kiba can mentally block or settle his issues away where he could awaken his sacred gear true powers.

"_This is going to be a long nine days…_" thought Naruto

* * *

Noon

It's been five days since training has been started and everyone has been training hard. During the five days, Naruto has been training each person, helping and giving tips to each one of them while also pushing them to their limit where at the end of the day, everyone had sore muscles and bruise areas. Thankfully, Asia's _Twilight Healing_ help everyone cure their injuries but still had their fatigue where they all slept in early to regain their strength.

Today, however, was different since Naruto announced that today is test day, to see their results. In the morning, everyone was allowed to do whatever they want to get ready for their evaluation at noon.

Naruto was standing on the open field with Mai stood beside him. In front of him, Rias and her peerage stood ready to begin their evaluation.

"First up is the king. So come forward Rias. Let's see what you can do on one on one." Naruto stated

Rias took a stance with her guard up while Naruto did the same. After a moment of waiting, Mai shouted out, "Begin!"

Naruto quickly moved forward, closing the gap between him and Rias. Rias was prepared where she leapt back to give herself a bit more time. Once in range, Naruto threw punches and kicks at her. Rias, for her part, was able to block or misdirect most of Naruto's strikes. Rias waited till the moment arrived where she used Naruto's own power to throw him back. Being thrown, he regain his balance in midair where he landed safely. He turned back to see Rias firing her _**Power of Destruction**_ at him. Naruto leapt back before running back towards the Gremory girl. Rias fired 2 more shots where Naruto dodge them. She was going to fire another but stopped as she saw that Naruto was ready to jump closer to her. Instead, she made the attempt where she ran towards him where Naruto was caught by surprise. He closed in where Rias used her powers to blow him away, but Naruto did a spinning move when he leapt forward where it confused Rias since Naruto fired several random light daggers at her. Rias dodged those that were going to hit her, but it gave Naruto the opening to grab, spin, and toss her onto the floor. He then place a knee on her neck while keeping her other arm from trying to set herself free.

Seeing the result, Mai lifted her hand, "That's it, the match is over!"

Hearing that, Naruto got up and gave Rias a helping hand which she took. Getting her up on her feet, he pointed at Akeno, who kept a distance from him while Rias went to the rest of her peerage side which Asia used her powers to heal her.

Seeing the two face each other, Mai shout out, "Let the match begin!"

The moment it started, Akeno quickly moved in on Naruto, making sure to prevent him from getting any ground. She threw several punches and kicks at him while using her acquired ballet to increase her flexibility and keep her balance. Blocking her attacks, Naruto was going to attempt to flip her away, but Akeno used the moment to use his own momentum to draw him forward, making him lose his balance. Stumbling forward, Naruto turned to see Akeno coming at him with a powerful thunder attack for a point-blank attack. Naruto spin flip himself where he was now upside down with Akeno aiming her attack for his chest but was diverted away. Naruto punched Akeno's attack away from him as he flip around. Landing safely, he leapt towards Akeno, who stumbled forward, losing her balance, from Naruto's counterattack. Before Akeno could try something else, Naruto closed in on her where he delivered a powerful palm strike on her side, sending her back a bit. Akeno endured the pain where she fired a thunder strike at Naruto. Naruto simple took the attack where he redirected it back where it hit the ground next to Akeno.

(Avatar: the last Airbender move)

Being tossed away by the explosion and debris, she could barely keep herself up but was suddenly put down on the ground. She looked up to see Naruto firmly held her arms above her head, had one of his legs wrapped under her while leaning on his other knee.

Looking at him, Akeno could see the different emotions in his blue sapphire eyes. Relief, sadness, caring, and other emotions that showed how he felt about her. At the same time, Naruto gazed upon Akeno's violet eyes where they held emotions of anger and hatred towards him. But looking closely at them, he could also see feelings of sadness, loneliness, desire, and uncertainty. Before things could go any further, they snapped out of it when Mai shouted, "Match ended." Where they realized that they were like that in less than a minute.

With Akeno's loss, Naruto moved on with Kiba. Kiba stood a nice distance where he summoned two of his demonic swords into his hands while on the ground several more demonic swords appeared. As he got ready, Naruto could only sigh where he summoned his sacred gear, chakram, appeared in his right hand.

"Tell me Kiba… have you managed to at least settle your 'problem' or is it still festering inside you?" Questioned Naruto

Kiba looked at Naruto with narrow eyes, "No… in fact, the only thing that your training has done is just remind me on why I have to live for." With a scowl look on his face as he gripped his swords tighter.

Sighing, Naruto looked at him, "I was afraid of that. I knew that the training would help you get over on whatever it is you're so angry about. But I also knew that this was also a coin flip where you'll just be more obsessed about it. Listen to me Kiba. True power would only appear if you can let go of your hatred, your anger, your wrath. If you can't, then you'll never be able to overcome any obstacle that would appear in front of you." Naruto explained

"I don't know on where you are able to say that, but I can assure you that I can win against any opponent, even with my mind filled with revenge." Kiba muttered to Naruto, where he looked at him deadpanned.

Mai let them talk for a bit since Naruto had asked her to wait. Once the conversation ended, Naruto signaled Mai where she yelled out, "Begin!"

Kiba was prepared to fight Naruto where he kept a healthy distance away from him as he didn't know on what Naruto's sacred gear could do.

Naruto saw how intense Kiba is while holding his demonic sword up. He decided to step things up where he brought his charkam up, where his other hand grasp it. In one motion, Naruto split it, giving him two weapons with edges as he held them in their handle.

Kiba looked worried since Naruto now has two bladed weapons in both his hands. Before he could think about on how to fight them, the chakram piece in Naruto's right hand extended forward in an instant, turning it into the chakram blade into an arm's length sword without the hilt while the other half on his left hand still kept its natural look. Naruto then held his weapons in a way that resembled a sword/dagger shield combination.

Being ready, Naruto moved directly towards Kiba where Kiba did the same. Kiba attempted to slash and cut Naruto, but Naruto used his sword/dagger shield combo to make it hard for Kiba since Naruto has both the short blade for quicker and maneuverable defense while having the arm length sword to give him longer cutting advantage. It also didn't help Kiba when his blades changed places where the blades stretch or shorten depending on the situation.

The two continue to strike blows with each other with Kiba using his incredible speed to get behind the other blond, yet Naruto block it every time where he shattered the demonic swords with his two weapons. Kiba decided to unleash his training where he jumped up, using the sun to blind Naruto's vision, coming down on him with a sword slash. Naruto used his sword blade to block and deflect the attack away which Kiba brought down his other hand for a second slash. Naruto used his other blade to block it, but it gave Kiba what he wanted to do. He prevented Naruto's hands from moving where he used them to do a spin down heel kick to hit Naruto's head. Naruto saw the attack coming where he moved his head back, missing his head. But the attack continued on where Kiba brought his swords together for a scissor cut, towards Naruto's head, where he fell down to the ground to avoid the slashes. Missing the slash, Kiba's arms where cross together where he tried another scissor cut at Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto flipped himself up where he got himself back on his legs while positioning his blades to block Kiba's demonic ones. The moment he block Kiba's swords, he dropped them in order to get some distance but Naruto wouldn't allow that as he skillfully kicked the swords flat side to throw them directly at him. Kiba dodge the attack but was surprise when Naruto came out of nowhere and delivered a head bump on his head. This got him to lose focus where he was leg swept, making him fall on his back where he suddenly got two swords stab on the ground with his neck in the middle of the blades.

Seeing that it's over Mai shout out, "It's over! Kiba's loss!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked down at Kiba, "Nice try… you actually were able to almost get me on those last strikes. But you really need to put whatever is bothering you away or else you'll never reach your true level." Naruto explained as he pull out his swords before they turned back into the two halves, combining them back together, into his chakram weapon where it disappeared back into his body.

Naruto moved towards the starting position where Koneko, wearing her fingerless gloves, was now waiting for him. Kiba went back towards Rias side where he waited to see how Koneko would fair. Once the two were ready, Mai once again shouted, "Begin!"

Naruto waited for Koneko to make the first move since he wants to see how the petite girl would do first. After a minute of waiting, Koneko made her move. She sprinted forward with incredible speed in a zigzag pattern, trying a confusion pattern. Getting close to him, Naruto was caught off guard when she tried to deliver a straight right punch where he blocked. Koneko used the momentum of her movement and Naruto's block to side spin around where she performed an upside down high kick. Naruto blocked it with his other arm, but Koneko's attack continued on. She continued to spin around where she tried a straight punch at his face. Naruto moved his hand that block Koneko's first attack to block her third one. But blocking the attack allowed her to do a reverse side heel kick at his head. Naruto narrowly avoided but was surprised when her attack continued on to a front side kick. Naruto was forced back but stop to see that Koneko caught his arm where she was dragged with him. Koneko pulled herself closer towards Naruto where she caught him by surprise. Koneko strike back but was also hit by Naruto's side kick.

Flying back, Koneko barely manage to land on her feet where she wobbled a bit. Naruto had his body turned when he performed his counterattack. Everyone paid close attention on what happened since Koneko agility and flexibility has become impressive.

Koneko paid close attention to Naruto where he slowly turned back to face her. Standing in front of her, Naruto looked at Koneko before his eyes looked down on his right cheek. Koneko saw his gaze looking down where she also looked down. It only took a moment more before she saw what he was looking at.

It took a moment before a tiny gash formed letting a tiny bit of blood drip down on Naruto's right cheek. He got his hand on it where he swept it to remove the bit. Looking down on it, Naruto turned his attention back on Koneko, where he smirked at the young girl.

Everyone else that looked at the battle looked closely at it where they saw a tiny bit of Naruto's blood coming out of the cut that Koneko made.

"Koneko did it! She got a hit on him!" Rias happily shouted out

"Alright! It looks like her training has proven fruitful!" Akeno stated

Kiba, Issei and Asia agreed since out of everyone in the peerage, Koneko is the only one to been able to land a hit, even if it was a small scratch.

Facing each other, Naruto and Koneko gazed back at each other where Koneko saw him smirk.

"Well now… that claw strike was indeed impressive. Not to mention your acrobatics has also improved. It looks like your starting to fight like a fierce cat… no… a tiger then as a fighter which is good since you should fight like that. After all, you shouldn't deny yourself of your true abilities and power." Naruto explained

Once Naruto finished his speech, Naruto decided to turn things up for the young loli girl. He looked at Koneko where he then instantly moved forward, closing the distance between them where she was caught completely by surprise. Naruto opened palm strike her with incredible accuracy and skill, where the young girl could only defend only the severe hits. When it was done, Naruto dropped Koneko down onto the ground.

"The Match ended!" Mai announced

With Koneko completely owned, he helped her get to everyone else where they looked at the young girl along with praising her actions at fighting Naruto. Their attention turned to Asia as Naruto gazed at her.

"Now then Asia. It's time to see how far along you come since this started." Naruto stated

Asia looked nervous but was determined. Asia has learned to increase her magical powers thanks to Akeno and Rias, while her physical stamina has improve while training with Issei, Kiba, and Koneko. She looked worried but determined.

Getting Asia stand away from everyone else, Naruto stood a good 10 meters away from her. With that, Naruto lifted her hand where not one or two light spears appeared, but dozens formed all around him.

Asia looked nervous, while the other looked worried or surprise at what Naruto was going to do. Before anyone could mouth a word in, Naruto spoke up to her, "Alright then. This is going to be your test. You have to dodge all these spears of light and not get hit by any one of them. If you can do that, then you'll know that you've made it to a whole new level. And don't worry. These light spears would be thrown at you at different times and a good foot away from each other. Since this is a practice, you won't have to worry too much about me make it too hard." Naruto stated

This got everyone to relax a bit since Naruto was going to throw his weapons with plausible speed and safety distance, but it was still a dangerous exercise.

"Asia…" getting the former nun's attention, "… Even though this would be controlled, you're going to have to step up a bit since by the end of this training time, you and you're team are going to have one final test to see where you stand where there will be no safety locks in place. That will be all or nothing." Naruto explained

"Ready Asia!" Naruto said where she nodded in agreement. Naruto threw his light spears at the blond girl as she embraced herself for the challenge. Each spear was fired every two seconds apart directly at Asia.

Asia looked at the spears that were coming towards her very carefully. She dodged the first spear then another. The way Asia moved, looked like she was dancing around the field as she majestically and gymnastically dodged every light spear thrown at her where she hopped around the place. Asia kept her eyes on all the spears, her area, and her opponent as she took what Naruto had told her to heart.

"_Keep your eyes open before, during, and after the attack. That way, you can see any openings or reflexes that your opponent has._"

As Asia dodge, she looked carefully at Naruto where she saw that during the attack, several of his fingertips twitch a bit where the spears would then be launched. She used this as an early warning call where she got ready to move.

Naruto kept this up until for a 5 minutes, conjuring up more light spears and throwing them at Asia. After several more minutes of throwing, Naruto decided to finish this.

"Alright then Asia, last throw… dodge this…" Naruto said as he summoned a dozen light spears where he simultaneously fired all his spears.

Asia was nervous where she quickly moved her body. The light spears hit, kicking up a dirt cloud that blocked everyone's view where they were either scared, worried, or stunned at what happened.

"Asia!" Issei shouted for her safety

"Asia-san!" Kiba yelled for a respond

"Asia!" Rias and Akeno shouted in worried

Everyone waited until the dust cloud settled to see on what happened to Asia. When the dust settled, they all saw that Asia was perfectly fine inside the light spears as she was in an awkward pose that allowed her to avoid the attack, although she still had a couple of small cuts.

All of Asia's friends came running towards her side after Naruto dismissed the light spears that surrounded her. After checking on her, they all looked at Naruto who only had a pleased look on his face.

"Not bad. Next to Koneko, it seems that Asia has improved the most. Now then, let's move on. Let's see what the Sekiryuutei can do now." He stated as he shrugged off the glares that Rias and her peerage were giving him.

Issei glared at Naruto, who unfazed about, and swore that, no matter what, he's going to give Naruto a punch in the face.

Mai stood back in the middle of the battle ground where she looked at both Naruto and Issei, where she can feel Issei's hostility towards her blond friend. "Let the match begin!" Mai shouted out

Issei summoned his _**Boost Gear**_ where he started to gather power into it. Naruto saw this where he decided to see what Issei can do.

"Issei…! Power up your sacred gear all the way up! Let's see what you can do!" stated Naruto

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" Issei yelled as more power gathered into the gauntlet.

"Issei… keep gathering your power until I say stop." Rias ordered where he agreed with her.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" Issei shouted

"Stop!" Rias said where Issei was ready to go but stopped when Naruto yelled at him.

"Don't stop…" getting everyone's attention. "Don't stop…" he muttered, "… continue to gather more power. Continue to gather more until your arm starts to bleed or until you can't even feel your arm from sheer pain." Naruto ordered as he narrowed his eyes with a serious expression.

"No… he won't do that." Rias retort, "… he isn't ready to handle such power. If he does, then there is no telling on what his power might do." Rias explained

"That the point." Naruto replied, "In order to see how strong both his body and will are, he needs to see how much he can handle. After all unlike a video game, on the battlefield everything is determined not by the general's orders but the soldiers who carries them out and how strong their resolve is. If he is to be your key to victory, then he needs to know how much he can handle or else one miss power boost will cost him, and you, everything. Now then, continue to go until you can't anymore." Naruto ordered at the brunette

Issei took what Naruto said about how a match could be decided if he missed one power up or not. He decided to do just that and see how far he can really go.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!" Issei shouted where he gathered more energy.

It was during the tenth boost that he felt his arm ache, but it was only when it reached his twelfth power up that his arm ached in so much pain that he felt that his arm was going to blow up.

"Alright then, here I go!" Issei shouted, "_**Explosion!**_" where his sacred gear unleash the energy that was gathered into his body where he was surrounded in bright light.

With that, the match began where Naruto went straight at him. Naruto attacked using basic karate attacks. Both fought pretty well, although Naruto was holding back. Issei and Naruto continued for several more moments before.

"Alright Issei, fire a blast of energy with your sacred gear!" Rias ordered which he did but preparing his fist to fire a beam of energy.

Naruto saw this and decided to challenge Issei attack where he readied himself. Naruto rushed forward straight at Issei, where Issei fired a blast of dragon energy from his sacred gear.

The blast was extraordinary powerful where the width was a quarter more than Issei's height. The blast came directly towards Naruto with incredible speed. Naruto saw this where he prepared himself.

The blast blinded everyone from Naruto's figure as the blast continued on where it went past a few trees before exploded on separate nearby mountain terrain, leaving only two paths of destruction in its wake.

Everyone braced themselves from the blast where they then looked in awe at what Issei had done. Before any cheering for Issei's effort could be done, a sudden blast of air pressure came out from the dust cloud that was created by Issei's attack where it hit the brunette dead on that threw him from the ground to the tree trunk hard.

When the dust cleared up, they could see Naruto holding a light sword diagonally on his left shoulder. Before they could say anything, all of them gasp at what they were seeing on what's behind Naruto. Naruto stood in the same place, where Issei fired his dragon blast, to see that Issei's attack was cut in half where only a single path behind Naruto was still ok.

They looked at the blond fallen angel with wide-eyes as he looked perfectly fine. He walked closer to Issei and everyone else, "Not bad… that level of power is as powerful as a High-class blood devil. Unfortunately, you may be able to use such an attack but you don't have control over it. Power without control is meaningless." Explained Naruto with a monotone look.

Issei listened to what Naruto said where he looked upset about not being able to injury him. Before he could look depressed, Naruto continued on with his explanation, "… but you at least now know your true limit in powering up your boost gear. So with that, you'll just need to work on mastering it. If anything, make sure to only boost yours sacred gear up to 10 times. But if your desperate and have no choice than boost to your maximum." Naruto stated

Issei agreed where Naruto started to leave with a thought on his mind. As he was leaving, Naruto turned to the others, "You can all rest or train for whatever you want for the rest of the day. I need to go and check on something. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Said Naruto as he left to do on what he was going to work on.

* * *

Till Next Time

Also, I already working on the next Ch. for the Blue Knight and the Elemental Master, while I'm working on this story as well. So don't be so impatient.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time, Naruto had tested Rias and everyone else in her peerage on their current levels as the battle between her and Riser draw closer. Once their test, Naruto had excuse them for the rest of the day where they are free to do anything they want.

* * *

Evening

As the moonlight bath the forest area of the Gremory summer home, the hallways where illuminated by any windows or open areas that allow the moons presence in. Walking down the hallway, Akeno was heading towards her room where she caught something outside on the roof.

Looking towards it, she saw something that made her frown a bit which was seeing Naruto sitting on the edge of the roof as he looked out into the night sky. As she gaze upon him, even though she frown at him she doesn't like seeing him like that all alone. She felt like going over to him but both mentally and physically shaked it off.

Before she could go to her room, she was caught by surprise when she spotted Mai was leaning on the wall with her arms cross together under her bust with a calculating look.

The two beauties gazed at each other before Akeno had enough of the staring contest and walk towards her room. Just as she was about to pass Mai, the young brunette spoke to her.

"Your very interesting, you know that?" where Akeno stopped before she looked at her with a fake smile.

"Ara… and why do you say that? Is it because I have done something to you or someone you know? If so then I hope you suffered a bit." Akeno stated as she had her eyes shut to her.

"No you haven't, but that wasn't what I was talking about. I'm talking about on how I haven't notice on who you really are." Mai explained where Akeno open and narrow her eyes a bit.

"It took me awhile since we don't see each other much in or out of school. But living with Naruto, it didn't take long for me to figure you out on who you are… or… to be more precise… whose daughter your really are, huh… Akeno." Mai stated

That is where Akeno began to glare at Mai, with hatred in her eyes where if looks could kill, Mai would certainly would be dead by now.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you never bring that out into the light Mai-san." Akeno threaten

"And why shouldn't I, after all Akeno…" where she looked at Akeno with narrow eyes and a bit of a smirk, "… among the Grigori, you're actually the most unknowingly hated and w_anted for dead_ person in the entire organization… well… just among the young women." Said Mai

"Ara ara~ and what did I do to earn such a nice reputation? Did I destroy someone important or did something to tick you all off? If I did, then please let me know so I can gladly do it all over again." Akeno replied with a smile at knowing she was hated by the Fallen Angels so much like she is to them.

"It's more like on who you're close with… or … should I say who you have?" Mai stated where she looked outside towards the roof where Akeno look back to see that the brunette was gazing towards Naruto. Before Akeno could question on what Mai meant, Mai explained on what she means.

"You just don't get it. The reason every young women unknowingly despise you is because you have him, even if you don't want to admit it." Mai stated

Mai told her that many young women have tried to earn, seduce or take Naruto's affection yet they have all failed where many are still trying to figure out on why he didn't take any one of them, especially the most seductive and attractive Fallen Angels. Many thought he swings the other way but that ended just as fast as the rumor started when he beat up a few of male Fallen Angels that tried to get him into a two month coma along with a mysterious accident that happened to Azazel that ended him being photograph wearing only female underwear.

"It was only when I met you that I finally understand why he won't accept anyone. It also explains on why you are trying so hard to avoid him even though you have the same look that he has." Mai stated where Akeno

"Personally, I don't care what anyone else thinks. If any girl wants him, they can have him…" Akeno replied but felt a slight sting in her chest when she said it.

Mai looked unconvinced as she started to walk away from Akeno but stopped and replied without turning back, "That's good to hear. That just means all I have to do is just to get him to forget about you then he's all mine." Where Akeno widen her eyes a bit at Mai's response.

Mai turned back to see Akeno's slight shock before it turned neutral again. She smirked at the raven hair buxom beauty, "Did you really think I wouldn't have any feelings for him. Like you, we became friends where my feelings for him began to change into something more. You have to admit, when he sleeps he is very adorable." Mai stated which Akeno remembered her childhood where she always thought Naruto was cute when they used to nap together.

Before Akeno could retort, Mai continued to speak to her, "In any case, I got off topic. I just wanted to officially introduce myself to you since, even if you don't want to admit it or not. We're officially rivals for the one man we both want to have. So I hope you're prepared since when the time comes, he and I are going to have a lot of fun with each other." Mai finished explaining

Akeno frown at being called her rival where she glared at Mai, "Why should I care on what you said? I told you that you can have him if you want. So why call me your rival?" Akeno responded loudly but still quite enough for no one to hear.

"It's because the two of us are exactly the same. We may be born from different parents… but we do have several things in common. We both have _strange _fathers, even if you don't want to admit it. We both have feelings for a certain blond. But the most interesting thing that we both have in common is that were half of the same being." Mai responded where Akeno looked confused for a moment before she got her answer when Mai unleashed her wings.

Akeno looked both stunned/surprise at seeing Mai's Devil/Fallen Angel wings appear behind her back. Akeno was about to comment about it when Mai said.

"As you can see, we're very much alike. Although, the difference between you and me is that unlike you, I was born like this. Keep that to yourself since if any of the devil higher-ups hear about this, it could cause problems to my family, not to mention on the arrival of my new baby brother or sister." Mai stated where she left Akeno alone after she hidden her wings again.

Akeno stood silently as she took everything she just learned about the Devil/Fallen Angel hybrid. The Raven hair buxom stood in the hallway for several more moments before finally heading back to her room.

* * *

Morning

Naruto and Mai were standing in front of Rias and her peerage where the two oppositions were getting ready for the final trial there is only one day left for the Rating Game to begin. They were both wearing their own battle clothes. Naruto's battle consist in jeans, short sleeve tank shirt and a long sleeve blazer jacket with steel tip shoes. Mai was wearing mini shorts, a sleeveless tank shirt, and a long sleeve jacket with sneakers.

For the past couple of days, since Naruto's first test, everyone has been working harder to try and meet their deadline since today's the day where everything they worked for was here, their final test.

The Fallen blond explained to Rias and her peerage on the rules of their test. It's the same as the first day of training, the bell test. Take the bells from him by any means necessary to win. However, this time Naruto is going to have Mai by his side where the two are going to fight all of them with the same deadly strikes that Rias and her peerage are going to unleash on them since it would be the closet in fighting Riser and his peerage along.

"Alright… your final test starts as soon as the alarm of this timer is set off. With that, you'll have until sunset to take the bells from me. Are you all ready?" Naruto asked where Rias and her peerage shouted out in agreement.

"Good… we're going to see how strong all of you are since this is make or break it time. If you can defeat the two of us then you'll be on somewhat even ground with Riser and his peerage. And just to show that I'm not lying about it, we'll both unleash our strength to show you how powerful your opponents are going to be." Where Naruto and Mai unleashed both their 2 pair of black Angel wings were their own magic began to rise.

Like promise, Naruto and Mai raised their power to a very high level. Naruto strength was a quarter times stronger than Riser while Mai's strength was more than Riser's queen.

As the two showed off their strength, Rias and her peerage began to sweat drop at their challenge. They already knew that Naruto was holding back his power but to sense this level of strength, especially since he's only a 2 set Fallen Angel was something else, but to sense that Mai was almost at Rias's level was something as well.

"Alright then let the final test begin, let's move Mai." Naruto stated as they both flew into the air to another area where they were going to wait for the devils to start this game of cat and mouse, which would depend on whose the cat and whose the mouse.

* * *

Phenex Manor

As Rias and her peerage finish off their training with Naruto, around the same time in the underworld Riser is getting ready for the match against Rias in a different way. He was currently in his room with his buxom queen where they both started to enjoy each other's intimacy.

Before they could go any further, leaning on his door frame, Ravel sigh at witnessing her brother and queen's actions.

"You're supposed to get married soon… and as usual, you're so calm and composed, dear brother." With an emotionless look on her face.

"Of course, Ravel. Our victory is being decided as we speak." Riser replied with a look of annoyance at being interrupted with satisfying his sexual urges with his queen.

Ravel moved closer to Riser where she decided to give her two cents to her older brother. "I've heard that the other side's improved quite a bit in the past 10 days under a trainer. One of them also has a Sacred Gear with many unknown factors to it. There's a chance that…" Ravel began to explain when she was interrupted by Riser's retort of actually losing.

Ravel sighed at her brother's lack of seriousness, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't mean to insult Rias, but she wouldn't stand a chance if we went all out." Riser said with a smirk

Before anything could be said, Ravel's familiar magically appeared carrying some documents. She took and read the information where she widen her eyes at what she discover.

"You should've taken my words more seriously since there's a bigger problem than you would have like." Ravel said

"Tsk… what could be the problem?" Riser uncaringly retort

"A Fallen Angel…" Ravel stated where Riser looked at his younger sister with a confused look. "It seems that Rias has gotten a Fallen Angel to train her and her peerage in order to defeat us, onii-sama." This got Riser's attention since he knows that Fallen Angels were the natural enemy for devils.

"How did she get a Fallen Angel to train her and her peerage?" Riser questioned the action that Rias has taken.

"I don't know, but I did do some investigation when I heard she gotten a trainer to train her and her team. It seems that he is attending the same school that she's attending. But that's not the problem. It appears that this person has been making a name for himself for fighting several High-Class devils, including a few of the Purebloods. Even though he fought them, he never killed any of them but left them in shame stating to them '**I let you live since it wouldn't be good if a war starts because of this. Instead dying a noble death, live in shame for this moment since you have lost to an enemy who pitied you and given you mercy.**' Where many of them has lost a good amount of their reputation." Ravel explained where Riser started to sweat a bit after hearing on what kind of person was training Rias.

"Also, one more thing. It seems, from the rumors, that I was able to get is that this young man is considered, among the High-rank Fallen Angel, to be Azazel's future replacement for his skills and such. So, what are we going to do since it's obvious that Rias is going to have a pretty good strategy in defeating us if they have him as their trainer?" Ravel finished explaining as she view her brother as he sported a serious look on his face.

"Not to worry Ravel. Even if they have a Fallen Angel train them, they still won't stand a chance against us." Riser confidently remarked with a smirk on his face. Ravel sigh as she thought about the situation.

* * *

Night

As everyone slept in silence, Naruto was standing outside on top of the roof as he looked out into the star light sky. As he look at them night jewels, the Fallen blond remembered today's actions.

The moment the match started, Rias and her peerage brought their A-game. After a bit of searching, they located Naruto and Mai where the two waited for them. Once they located them, the game began.

Koneko, Kiba, and Issei went forward with Rias strategy on how to fight the two. Kiba, Koneko, and Issei rushed towards Mai while Akeno and Rias moved towards Naruto. Asia stayed back as she witness the battle in order to know on who to give support to as well as to see how well her training has given her.

Koneko and Kiba supported each other as they used both their martial arts and sword style to continuously attacked Mai in a combination of fast and blinding strikes where Mai created a single sword of light to act as her weapon and shield. As they did, Issei powered up his _**Boost Gear**_ to power up his attack where he was going to use the extra energy to pound Mai into the ground.

While Mai was busy dealing with Rias's bishop, knight and pawn, Naruto had a tag team going on against him as Rias and Akeno fought him together. Naruto decided to take this battle into the sky since the chances of fighting Riser in the sky is a definitely going to happen. Unleashing his two pairs of wings, Naruto took to the air, stating that they're going to have to fight on this terrain where the two agreed since they know this is going to happen. Both moved with impressive speed where the two tried to confuse Naruto with synchronized movements that blinded him from the other. Naruto didn't fall for it where he flew directly towards them where things heated up. Akeno fired several mid-shot thunder strikes which occupied Naruto where Rias used this to get close to Naruto to deliver both a close range and zero-range blast with her _**Power of Destruction**_. As she got close, Naruto immediately closed his wings where he fell to avoid Akeno's lighting strike where Rias followed. It was here that Naruto spun around and fired several light spears at Rias where Rias barely dodge but got hit in several places (slight cuts or gashes on her shoulder, calves, and ribs). Enduring the pain, Rias continued to fly over where she was able to get in arms reach where she delivered her attack on Naruto, but was surprised when Naruto unfold his wings where he quickly moved away from her attack to be behind her. With an opening, Naruto was going to pummel the redhead with his fist when Akeno appeared above him with her lighting strike. Naruto quickly changed direction where Akeno fired a thunder attack on him which Naruto fired a light spear at it, causing the attacks to explode. Getting a bit of distance, Rias decided to regroup in order to heal and think of a new strategy. Rias decision proved to be quite wise since Kiba, Koneko, and Issei were having their rears handed to them.

Mai had pushed the three very hard where they were pushed into a corner which Mai had no problem on keeping them in. Once Rias got near the forest floor, she called them for a retreat where they can regroup since it wasn't in the rules as well as have Asia heal them. That also test Asia where Naruto fired several light spears at her where she was able to dodge them pretty nicely but did get injured. Akeno fired several thunder strikes on the ground to create a smokescreen.

Once the dirt cloud settled, Rias and her peerage disappeared where Naruto told Mai that they'll chill and wait for the next attack. For the next several hours, all of the devils have continuously fought and tried different strategies where they were able to finally found one strategy.

Rias teamed up with Kiba while having Asia by their side to fight Naruto while Akeno had Koneko and Issei fought Mai. The strategy was simple where they had a unique type of plan. Rias and Akeno, against each of them, had stayed in the air while using the other half of their tag team to keep an attack on both air and ground.

Mai tried to fly into the air, but Akeno's thunder strikes kept her from flying high where Koneko and Issei used each other to give them some air or hidden attacks.

As Mai was dealing with her problem, Rias and Kiba used the similar strategy where Kiba used his speed to assure he stayed in close combat against Naruto while Rias fired several mid to long range shots in every attempt that he tried to fly. Of course, Akeno and Rias took every opportunity to get in close to deliver powerful close combat when they got the chance.

Even though their strategy proved to be effective, it wasn't completely unstoppable since Naruto and Mai used their own tag team against them as well where Naruto covered Mai and vice-versa. Every time Akeno fired a thunder attack or get in right up close, Naruto fired several light spears to either delay or redirect her movements while Mai also did the same thing for Naruto. While they were at it, Asia used her training to run around to heal anyone that was injured where they provided covered fire but Asia relied on her new flexibility and agility to make it to each one of her comrades while providing any info about their enemy which she did. (Naruto hand's becomes knife before he created light spears while Mai's push forward using her left foot for a straight forward attack).

In the end of the day, everyone tried their hardest where Koneko and Issei were able to put Mai down with Issei's _**Explosion**_ from his sacred gear after 8 boosts where he moved with incredible speed to keep her from maneuvering around with a combination of large debris and thunder strikes being tossed.

Once Mai was down with Koneko keep her restraint, Issei and Akeno then put their focus on helping Rias and Kiba where in the end, they were able to subdue Naruto with a combination of constant mid and close range attacks while using each other as a divergent for close range attacks from everyone but failed to get the bells before sunset.

Thinking about the match, Naruto could honestly say that the Gremory team has a pretty good chance to defeat Riser but was still shaky since, unlike with him and Mai, they'll face more opponents who probably have more battle experience than the young peerage knew.

His thoughts stopped when he felt both Rias and Akeno were right behind him as they came towards him. He turned his head slightly where his eyes met theirs.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed since you'll need all the rest you can get since after tomorrow you'll be competing in your Rating Game?" Naruto commented

Both girls stayed silent before the buxom redhead took a small breath before speaking to him. "Yes, we were just about to go to bed. I just wanted to first come here to give you my gratitude to you for all your training with us." said to the fallen blond

"No problem… just remember, no matter what win or lose, you owe me a favor." Naruto stated

"Hai, hai… when the time comes, I'll keep my end of the bargain as well." Rias replied where she then turned to her queen, "And with all the training we've done, we're going to win, right Akeno." Rias asked her queen.

"Hai, buchou…" Akeno responded

Before they could continue with their conversation, Naruto turned back to his gazing into the night sky, "I doubt that…" where they both looked at him.

"Even with all the training I put you all through, you weren't able to reach the level that I hope you reached. Not to mention on getting Akeno and Kiba to settle their issues. The only thing I was able to do was get Issei to increase his power. In all likelihood, I say that your chances of winning are still slim." Naruto stated where he didn't see the upset looks on both Akeno and Rias.

Sighing a bit, Rias looked at the teenage boy with a serious look, "Well in any case, we'll make sure that we'll win." Where Akeno nodded in agreement.

Naruto smirked at that which he decided to do one more thing for them, where he said it out loud for them.

"If you're still that serious then I'll give you one more thing. This will definitely make it so that you'll have a 50/50 chance of winning, more if you can actually get to the best position in your game." Which got both girls attention.

"Really, then tell us?" Rias asked since she wanted anything that could not only help her but her entire peerage in Rating game.

"Alright… however…" where both king and queen looked at the blond with curiosity, "… I would like you to leave Rias since this is something that only Akeno could do." Naruto replied where Rias looked at the two questionably.

She looked between the two and was about to retort about it when her queen said that it was alright and that she'll be okay. Rias looked nervous but trusted her queen where she then said goodnight to the both of them. As she walked away, she can't help but think it was a bad idea but still left.

Once the redheaded beauty left the two childhood friends alone, Naruto turned to meet the gaze of the raven hair buxom woman which she looked both annoyed and curious. They stayed in awkward silence before Akeno broke it.

"Ok… you said that you'll give us one more thing that we'll help us win. What is it?" Akeno asked where she hope that this conversation would be over with although at the same time didn't want it to end.

"Lucky for you I have access to Azazel workshop where I got this." Naruto said where he pulled out a black arm band. Akeno looked at it with curiosity and wondered on what's so special about it. Imagining on what her mind was wondering, Naruto decided to answer her curiosity.

"Akeno… this arm band is special. You see, this band is enchanted in a way that if you give it Issei, he'll be able to face Riser on even ground for a limited time since this band allows him to go into his _**Balance Breaker Mode**_. With that, he should give you all the final push to victory." Naruto explained where Akeno looked at it with disbelief where she went to reach for it when Naruto took it away.

Naruto brought his finger up and waved a no-no at her face, "Now, now… this is something serious. I agree to train you all for your Rating game, but this arm band is something completely different. If you want this, you're going to have to make a deal with me." Naruto explained where Akeno looked angry at him.

"Ok, so what is it that you want? I'm sure that Rias would give you something else for it." Akeno remarked

"True, but for this payment. You and only you can make the payment. You see, in at exchange for this armband, you have to-" Naruto started to negotiate where Akeno listened closely at what Naruto said where only the stars where the only witnesses on what is transpiring between the two old childhood friends.

* * *

Till Next time

Rias vs Riser match happens next. And you'll find out on what deal Akeno was given.


	10. Chapter 10

D-Day

It was late in the evening as the O.R.C. members were getting ready for the Rating Game that will begin at exactly at Midnight. Kiba had on arm bracers for his swordsmanship, while Koneko, Issei, and Asia sat in the couch patiently while Akeno served everyone tea. Rias was looking through some paper where Issei was curious about and decided to ask something that has been on his mind.

"Um… buchou?" getting the redhead's attention

"What is it Issei?" Rias asked

"I remember you said you have another bishop. Who is it? and well where is he?" asking curiously where everyone looked a little depress about it for some reason. Rias sadly answered, "Unfortunately, the other bishop will not be participating this round. I will eventually explained that later."

It was around this time that Akeno realized something where she quickly went to do it. Walking towards Issei she pulls out, from her skirt pocket, a thin black arm band where she held it up towards him.

"Akeno-san?" wondered Issei at what Akeno was handing him.

"Wear this Issei." Akeno stated where she place the band on his left arm.

"Why?" asked the teenage brunette boy as he gazed upon the arm band

"This is a special band that Naruto gave me to give to you." Akeno said where he and everyone else stared at it where Akeno explained about it.

"With this band, you'll be able to unleash your _**Boosted Gear **_true power." Issei widen his eyes at what Akeno stated along with everyone else in the room.

"Unfortunately, I don't how long this arm band will last since he explained to me that it depends on the strength of the user as well as the type of sacred gear they poses and the amount of power you output. All in all, Naruto guessed that you'll only have 5 minutes or less given your current strength if you don't use any of the dragon shots." Akeno said

Issei looked at the arm band as he thought about what he just received, "_Five minutes… no… less than five minutes… I have only that amount of time to win the match… and that's with no dragon shots…_"

As Issei looked at the arm band with a determine face, Rias looked at Akeno with curiosity as she thought about what happened between both Akeno and Naruto. Her curiosity was peaking since she wanted to learn on what happened that night.

"Akeno… is this what you and Namikaze-san discuss about the other night. If so, then why did he want me gone about it? Was there something that you two talked about?" asking her queen

Akeno didn't answer for a moment before she looked towards her king with a smile, "Don't worry about it buchou. It's nothing that you should be concern about. Everything has been settled." Replied the buxom beauty although Rias wondered on what happened between the two of them.

With their discussion completely, they waited for several more minutes before a magic circle appear in the middle of the room. After it stopped glowing, it revealed a young and beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had matching silver hair and eyes with her hair, that flow all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. She is Grayfia Lucifuge, the strongest queen in the underworld and is queen to Lucifer.

"It is ten minutes until the battle starts. Has everyone finished their preparations?" as she gazed upon the young group of devils, "… Please remember that the great devil, Lucifer-sama, himself will be observing the battle." Grayfia stated

Rias sigh at hearing that, "My dear brother is going to be watching us, huh…"

"Huh? Brother?" Issei was confused

Kiba told Issei that Rias's brother was the demon king Lucifer where Akeno explained to Issei on how Rias's brother, Sirzechs, became the new king when the last one died.

"So he stopped carrying the Gremory name… it's no wonder prez was force to serve as the new heir of the Gremory…"

As the time drew closer, Grayfia explained the rules of the Rating Game and conditions on where they'll be playing in as well as saying to them that the only way that they'll leave the game area is when it is over and a winner is decided. Once finished, the game started where they were transported to the dimension area which was a complete replica of Kuoh Academy.

Inside the game area, everyone waited for a bit until Grayfia announce throughout the area where she stated that she's the referee for the match. After explaining the last rules, as well as where the pawns can get promotion, the game begins.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

Sitting in his living room, Naruto and Mai were watching the Rating game through a secret connection that the Grigori created. The reason why the Grigori, or to be more precise Azazel, did this was because to witness potential problems in the devil community.

(The real reason, Azazel just wanted to see some entertainment when things get a little bored when he isn't doing or skipping on his work.)

As they sat comfortably at the couch, the two friends heard a familiar voice call out to the two of them.

"Alright Naruto-san… I have the popcorn and soft drinks ready." Said a familiar fallen angel who brought the stuff to coffee table.

"Thanks Raynare… I also like to thank you for taking care of the apartment when Mai and I left for almost two weeks." Naruto sincerely thanked one of his subordinates.

Raynare cheeks turned a little pink from seeing Naruto's smiling face towards her. All three looked at the screen that was in front of them as the game continued on but in all the while, Naruto kept looking behind him. Mai and Raynare notice this where they wondered on what he was expecting for.

"Um… Naruto-sama… why is it that you keep looking behind you?" Raynare asked as she broke the silence

"Just waiting for someone? I figured he would want to come here to see the match since he's curious on what she learned from me." Naruto replied as the two girls tried to figure out on what he meant.

It wasn't long before they got an answer when they heard the sliding door to the veranda open up where they moved their gaze towards the entrance way. Hidden from the shadows, the person came walking towards them where as soon as light hit the person, both Mai and Raynare looked stunned/shocked at who it was.

Before anything could be said Naruto just turned his face back to the screen where he then said out loud, "Bout time you got here. We have popcorn as well as diet soda, but if you're hoping for any alcoholic drinks you're on your own."

"Hahaha… that's fine… after all, I don't want to get any more trouble with my wife." Said the mysterious voice

* * *

Rating Game

The battle between Rias and Riser's peerage has been fighting for nearly an hour. So far, the battle has been somewhat even with Rias's team defeating several pawns and rook in the Gymnasium.

The strategy that Rias has come up with was simple, to fight and take down all of Riser's pieces as quickly as possible then to fight against Riser with an all-out attack. But with Naruto's gift, Rias changed it where in the end, Issei will fight Riser one on one with Rias acting as support with her remaining peerage against Riser's. This way, Issei can fight Riser without worry about any of the Phenex's peerage coming in for backup.

With Isse and Koneko defeating the members in the gymnasium, Akeno finished it up by destroying the building along with taking out the members out. Before any celebration could be said, Koneko was attacked by Riser's queen.

It then became queen vs. queen as Akeno and Riser's queen, Yubelluna, where the two began to fight each other. Not long, everyone heard that 3 more of Riser's pawns were defeated. Issei met with Kiba, who informed him of the situation. They then met up with Riser's knight, rook and bishop piece.

As the battles went on, things changed drastically with separate and combine attacks. Issei defeated Riser's rook with his own moves while making sure to keep their secret weapon in check. Then the combination attack with Kiba's sacred gear as they defeated three more pieces in one attack. But it was here that Rias's team soon learn of Akeno's defeat and that Riser was now fighting Rias, with Asia by her side.

Before anything else, Kiba and Issie were called out by Riser's knight, who found them in their hiding spot. Coming out of their hiding spot, Kiba challenged Riser's knight, Carmine, where the two engaged each other.

As Kiba was having his match, Issei had met up with Riser's final rook and his bishop, who happens to be his little sister, Ravel. After some trash talking, Issei fought the rook where he used his own signature move, _**Dress Breaker**_, to strip the rook where she left herself vulnerable. After getting her defensives down, Issei quickly ran up to her where he delivered a few good punches in her stomach then a quick hard chop in the back of her neck that knocked her out.

With the rook retirement, Issei quickly notice all of Riser's remaining pieces showing up where Ravel took command and gave out orders on how to defeat him. Issei was still powered up by his sacred gear, preserved his energy as much as he can since he needed to complete the strategy that Rias came up.

Before they fought, he heard them announce that Riser, personally, went to face off against Rias where they were now fighting each other. The young brunette would have gone to help her but he was now busy fighting off Riser's pawns who put him down. Kiba was also being pushed forward where he had the advantage but was quickly being overwhelmed when the bishop joined in the fight. Things would have gone worse if Issei didn't make contact with the dragon in his sacred gear. His gauntlet changed form while he gained another ability where he combined it with Kiba's sacred gear, _**Sword Birth**_. Both Kiba's combination created a field of swords that spread around them and impaled all of Riser's pieces that were taken out of the game except for Ravel.

Before they can congratulate each other on their victory, they overheard Grayfia announce that Akeno was taken out of the game. They were stunned for a moment, but quickly regain their senses when they felt someone attacking them. Kiba and Issei manage to get out of the way were they saw the bomb queen, Yubelluna, flying over them using her scythe.

Kiba felt grateful for all of Mai and Naruto's lessons since he wouldn't have sense her if they haven't surprise him in their lessons with attacks coming from above. Issei as well felt the same appreciation since he had to use his hands to flip himself away from the attack.

Both Kiba and Issei prepared themselves where they wondered on what to do since they needed to take out Yubelluna and Ravel before they could help Rias in her fight with Riser. It was then that Kiba muttered to his partner.

"Issei… quickly go to Buchou… I'll handle both of them." Where the brunette looked at the blond like he was crazy.

"I can't do that! You can't beat them alone. Riser's queen defeated Akeno. How are you going to fight off the two of them, let alone beat them?" Issei muttered back

"I don't have to defeat them. I just have to stall them. Right now, the best way to beat Riser is if you go and face him since you have that item that Naruto-san gave to Akeno-san to you. Remember what buchou strategy." Kiba reminding the perverted boy.

Flashback

_In the O.R.C room, Rias planned out her new plan. As everyone looked at the redhead, she told them on what changed._

"_Alright then, do you all understand now? If we can get Riser alone, and away, from his peerage, then Issei can fight Riser alone as we act as a barrier between them and Riser's remaining peerage… that of course adds me into since Issei would be the only one to face him." Rias stated_

"_But Buchou… you fight in the front, the chance of you being taken out will be high since we'll practically be facing a lot of opponents." Koneko stated_

"_Yes, I'm well aware of that. But it would be the same either way since Riser will try and weaken us. This will all depend on how long Issei can fight against Riser while at the same time, on how long we can last against his peerage. In other words, this is a fight against time where it would either be me or Riser being taken out by one of our peerage members." Rias answered_

_ This got everyone a bit worried where Rias turned to Issei, "Issei… since you have the Red Emperor Dragon in you, only you can face him since with the band you'll be able to face Riser on his terms. But you need to be careful since time will be against you. You need to completely break Riser down until he can't get up anymore. I'll be counting on you." Rias said where the brunette looked determined._

"_Don't worry Buchou… I'll make sure I beat him. I won't lose!" he answered with focus_

End Flashback

Issei agreed where he started to move towards the battle between Riser and Rias. As he moved, Yubelluna fired several shots where they got intercepted by Kiba's demonic swords. Kiba threw several demonic swords as blockers to protect Issei since he knew that Issei was the only one that can beat Riser now. The bomb queen fired several more shots where Kiba dodged and threw his swords directly at her where she easily dodged.

As the cat and mouse game between Yubelluna and Kiba continued, Issei made it to the main building where he saw Ravel standing in front of him.

"Are you still going to fight?" said smugly at him

"You're…" Issei looked in front of him as he was worried that she'll attack him.

"I, the invincible Phenex, won't be done in so easily. And besides…" where she pulled and held a small bottle filled with water, "Are you away of the Phenex tears? This can heal any injury without fail. Both I and Yubelluna have these in this game." Ravel confessed as she looked overconfidently

As Issei continued to listen in on Ravel's explanation on how it was Riser's victory from the very beginning, he walked right pass her without a care. It was here that she notice him ignoring her where she glared at him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me? You're going to lose anyway! Why not just stay here and talk with me where it's safe!?" Ravel question the brunette

"Go talk with yourself. Come any closer and I'll strip you of all of your clothes." Answering back to the Phenex girl where he continued to make his way towards the roof of the new school building.

Once reaching a certain section in the school, Issei was going to use his promotion where he was going to use Queen but stopped when he remembered on what Naruto told him.

Flashback

"_Issei… your dragon shot is powerful. But power without control is meaningless. So if you're going to promote yourself… promote to either the rook or knight. Promoting to Queen is worthless to you since you don't know on how to handle it where you'll waste energy in using such a promotion." Naruto explained_

(Not the same but close to it, right)

End flashback

"_Becoming a queen is useless to me right now. I have to either become a rook or knight. If I remember correctly, rook ability increases both strength and endurance which is exactly what I need." _Issei thought

Issei shouted out, "Promotion, Rook!" where he was promoted to a rook. Once he was promoted, he continued his way towards the roof.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

Naruto was mildly amused on what viewing the match so far. He had to admit to himself that everyone has improved, more for Issei and Kiba. As he continued to watch, he was impressed that Issei took his advice seriously at learning on mastering his promotion ability.

"It seems that the pervert does have a brain. If anything, I would have chosen the rook for my promotion since that would be the best chance on fighting Riser." Muttered Naruto before taking a glance at Mai, "As well as good work on keeping Kiba on his toes, Mai-chan." He praised to his friend

"Thanks… I have to admit it was fun on tor- I mean training the devils." Mai commented

"What about you? Don't you have anything to say as well?" Naruto asked as he shifted his gaze to his guest who was sitting in a one seated couch seat, a guest that both Mai and Raynare are both nervous in sitting with.

"Nah, I just as impressed on how much effort you did on training them. Thanks for doing me this favor by the way." The stranger said in appreciation

"Don't, I didn't do it for you since I said I only take it as consideration." Naruto stated

"True…. You know it was quite surprising to find out from you that you'll be attending Kuoh Academy after I asked you." Said the mysterious voice

"Yeah, me too. I had thought about training them but I never had any intention on becoming a classmate. That you can thank my insane guardian for that. Besides, the real reason I did it was because-" Naruto explained before he was interrupted by his house guest.

"It's because she was in her peerage wasn't it." Where Naruto shifted his eyes away as the commented hit the nail in the head.

Raynare wondered on who they were talking about since it could mean that she has competition for Naruto's affection, while Mai already knew on who it was and couldn't help but be a little jealous at the fact that she has her fingers sewed into Naruto's heart.

"In any case, I'm glad that you agreed to train Rias and her peerage… otherwise… I would have done some bit of rule bending in order to help my Ria-tan." Said the person

"_You're so easy to understand, Sirzech…_" Naruto thought as they turned their view back onto the Rating game as they saw Issei making it to the roof of the new school building.

* * *

Rating Game

After making it to the roof, Issei announce his presents to Rias and Asia. As the two girls happily took Issei's presents as a good thing, Riser didn't like it. As they continued to standoff one another, the noises of battle still continued as Kiba did his best to keep Yubelluna at bay as he a combination of swords throws and speed to hopscotch his way directly at Riser's queen or to block and maneuver his away where the bomb queen was getting annoyed.

Riser was the one who broke the silence as he looked unimpressed at the fighters in front of him, "Rias… give up. If you keep going like this, you'll make your father and Sirzech-sama look bad. I've already got checkmate." Said in an uncaring tone

"Shut up Riser! I will not give up! Not as long as I, the king, still stand!" Rias announced

"That's right! It's not over yet!" Issei retort as he step in front of Rias and Asia while he muttered to the former nun, "Get back after you're done healing."

Before Asia could, she was completely immobilized by Riser as he threw a powerful binding spell that trap her on the roof. With Asia taken out, Rias and Issei were now fighting Riser alone together.

Issie refusing to give up ordered his boost gear to be ready but then felt a bit of pain from his arm where he couldn't move as he kneeled on one leg because of the pain.

"You know that boost gear harms the user, right? You've reached your limit after using it so much." Riser stated where Issei didn't give a damn about. He moved in attempt to knocked Riser out but was then started to be pummeled.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

As they gaze at the battle, Sirzech was getting worried about it since Issei was getting the life beaten out of him. While they watched, Naruto notice Sirzech concern where he decided to tell him something.

"Don't look so nervous. I've already taken this into consideration." Naruto stated

Sirzech wondered on what he meant as Naruto explained that this is exactly what he predicted, well actually one of 10 different scenarios.

"If I'm right… the only thing the brunette needs now is just one more final push. Then the real battle can begin." Naruto smirked as he watch the battle coming close the game. "_Of course, it also depends on what Rias does next that will trigger the scenario._" He thought to himself

* * *

Rating Game

As Issei tried to fight him off, he wondered on why the arm band wasn't working. He thought about on what's going on since Akeno told him everything. He then wondered if there was something that he was missing or was he still just too weak to activate it.

Riser decided to make an example of Issei where he held him by his collar as he powered up his fire attack. Rias watched in horror as tears began to form.

Issei, bloodied and barely moving, could only watch as the attack that Riser held in his hand was meant to kill him. He didn't really care since he eyes shifted from Riser to Rias where he saw her tears.

"_He made her cry… someone who smiled so beautifully… someone who treasured all of us as her family… someone who only wishes to be free from being force to marry…"_ the brunette thought where something inside him awaken.

As Riser was preparing to fire his attack, he announce to Rias, "This is what happens to all those who cross me. No worthless pawn or low-class devil can defeat the power of the Phenex family. Rias, prepare to say goodbye to you pawn." Where Rias was shock since Issei was going to die, even if there were rule, his injuries will kill him.

Rias started to run towards them as she said, "NO STOP! RISER… I…" getting Riser to shift his gaze towards Rias, where he didn't notice on what was happening.

It was then that the arm band glow tremendously where a large amount of dragon power unleashed itself from the Boost Gear where everyone then heard, "_**WELCH DRAGON! OVERBOOSTER~!"**_

The green energy and red flames encircle Issei where it threw Riser away from him as Rias stopped on what she was saying. Then in a pillar of flames, Issei was transformed and was wearing a red armor suit, standing in a cool pose.

"Balance Breaker!" Rias stated as she saw Issei was now standing, wearing his Boost Gear most powerful form where he was surrounded in crimson energy and purple lightning.

Riser recovered where he then saw Issie's new form and understood on what just happened. Issei was now unleashing the true power of the Boosted Gear, Balance Breaker.

As those in the roof look on, Ruval, Yubelluna and Kiba, who was barely able to stay standing felt the tremendous dragon power that coming from it. They could only guess that Issei must have unleash the true power of the Red Emperor Dragon.

While those looked on, Issei was breathing hard since he was still injured from the beating that Riser gave him. As he looked on at him, he felt his consciousness fading a bit before for some reason he started to get better and could feel some of his injuries healing.

It was then that he heard a deep powerful voice, "_**It seems that my partner has finally awakened.**_"

"Welch… dragon…?" Issei muttered silently

"_**Ah… before we could actually talk with each other, you should know that the arm band you have right now will only last for a short time. I say 3 minutes… so I suggest you start fighting if you want to win.**_" The Red Dragon stated

"Your right… I have no time to waste. Riser! I'm going to kick your ass!" Issei stated as he moved with incredible speed as he punch Riser's face through the roof down towards the track field. With this, the battle between the immortal Phenex and the Sekiryuutei.

* * *

Till Next Time

Happy 4 of July


	11. Chapter 11

Last time, the battle between Rias and Riser rating game was near its final phase as Riser overpowered Rias with his powers. It wasn't till Issei arrival that things changed where Issei took it upon himself to defeat Riser, as they planned for it. It became one-sided with Riser's immortality abilities getting in the way where Issei couldn't do anything. In the finishing move against Issei, Riser riled Rias, in order to make her forfeit with the threat of killing her servant. Issei saw Rias tears where it awakened the powers of Welsh Dragon in his Boosted Gear, thanks to Naruto's arm band, where the battle truly began.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

Naruto, Mai, Raynare, and their surprise guest, Sirzechs, watched as the battle between Issei and Riser truly began as Issei unleashed his _**Balance Breaker Scale Mail Armor**_.

"It seems that your intuition was correct, in seeing that my sister would be the final push for Issei to achieve his Balance Breaker." Sirzechss commented as he gazed upon his little sister's pawn.

Nodding in agreement, Naruto analyzed Issei's boosted gear form, "So~ that's Welsh Dragon's _**Scale Mail Armor**_…" calmly muttered out as he thought about the sacred gear while also thinking about his chakram. _**Boosted Gear Scale Mail**_ is a Red Dragon Armor with green jewels that covered his entire body.

"It does give an impressive display..." Mai added to Naruto's analyst

"So, it means that it would be Rias's victory now." Raynare remarked

"Not necessary…" getting the two girls' attention, "… even though it's powerful, it doesn't necessary mean it's going to be victorious. This is going to come down on the wielder themselves. So if Issei wants to free Rias from her fate, he'll have to figure out on what to do at this point." Naruto explained as he saw the two boys looking at each other, "… not to mention that time is now against their side…" muttered the last part

Sirzechss nodded in understanding as he gazed upon his the young brunette that was fighting for his sister's arrange marriage to Riser.

* * *

Rating Game

Issei stood tall as he'd relish the current power he has now surrounding him by unleashing Boosted Gear's power. He look straight at Riser as he then prepared himself to fight off the cocky Phenex.

"Alright you bastard… for making Buchou cry, I'm going to beat you into the ground." Issei declared where he held his fist out towards his opponent.

Riser growled in frustration as he played around too much since he now has to fight Rias's pawn in his balance breaker form. Getting back to his stance, Riser doesn't look afraid since he believes he still got this in the bag.

On the sidelines, Rias and Asia looked in amazement to see that Issei has unleashed his boosted gear true power. With that in mind, Rias wondered on how did Issei achieved it since he was still not strong enough to use its power. She then remembered that Akeno gave Issei the arm band which she recalled its properties.

Knowing now that they have a time limit, Rias shouted out to her pawn, "Quickly Issei! Let's win this battle and go home together!" while implying Issei to remember on his time limit.

Nodding in understanding, Issei quickly regain his composer where he then made a battle cry where he used the Scale Mail boosters on his back to push himself forward towards Riser. Even with the pain in his body, Issei's aim was dead on as he punched Riser with incredible speeds that surprise the cocky Phenex.

Being thrown off the roof to the other side of the empty academy building, away from his and Riser's remaining comrades, Issei moved forwards where he made sure to keep this battle between the two of them.

With Issei hurling Riser away from his peerage, Rias helped Asia out by freeing her from Riser's bind spell. Freeing Asia, she immediately order her young bishop to hide herself so she can recover her strength and stamina so to help out later on. Asia followed orders where she run off the roof, into the new school building where she went to find a good place to hide until she was needed to come. Seeing Asia hid herself, Rias quickly went to Kiba's aid as he was now running on fumes.

* * *

With Naruto

Seeing how the battle has now turned into a battle of speed and power, Naruto couldn't help but wonder on what either Issei or Rias would do next. As he continued to watch the match, he looked into his cell phone's app timer to see that only 20 seconds has gone by now.

Looking up, he saw that both Issei and Riser where fighting each other where Issei's endurance because of his 'rook' promotion was helping him out, but the injuries he still received earlier is still an active factor which isn't favorable.

"Wonder who is going to take it all?" Raynare asked as she watch the battle between Riser and Issei.

"The real question here is how fast Rias is able to beat Riser's queen and keep his sister at bay." Mai responded to Raynare's question

"Your right about that. Considering Riser's sister, Ravel, in interfering with Rias in taking out his queen. Not to mention on once she does, will she have any strength to help Issei or to keep Ravel at bay. The only other people in Rias's side are Asia and Kiba, who are both exhausted." Naruto adding his two cents.

Sighing a bit, the Devil King of the Underworld looked at the screen in front of them, listening to the residents of this home, "… in any case, my Rias-tan is definitely giving it her all in this game. But your all right considering that right now time is now their enemy."

"Is there any chance for her to win?" Mai thought out loud as she wondered if there was any chance for the redheaded princess to come out victories.

Although she won't say it out loud, the hybrid fallen angel has grown to like Rias since they have something in common, they both speak out their mind on what they were against.

Naruto was the one to answer Mai's question as he looked at the battle between Issei and Riser, "There is one way… but it depends on what Issei remembers on what the Phenex family are also famous for besides their fire ability." Naruto said with a calculated tone since the strategy for the possible win can backfire if the move is tried.

(40 seconds into B.B.)

* * *

With Issei

Both the Sekiryuutei and the Phenex member fought each other where the perverted brunette had the advantage in speed for the moment where he performed a simple strategy of hit and flee, where he hit Riser with a powerful punch before flying away to make sure that Riser doesn't get the chance to hit him.

The strategy was going okay, but Issei knew that in order to win he needs to give Riser enough damage so his immortality powers doesn't kick in again. Issei thought about blasting Riser with his dragon shot but remembered on what Akeno explained to him where he weaken himself while dashing out time away in his Balance Breaking abilities.

"_He's healing again. I need to make sure that I beat him faster than he can heal… so there is only one course of action._" Issei thought to himself as he sees Riser healing again after another run tactic.

After fighting Riser for a minute with his tremendous speed, Issei decided to go and do the manly thing and fight Riser fist to fist since every time he punch which resulted in severe damage, Riser's flame would always recover his body which heals his damage.

Issei quickly went directly towards Riser where he delivered several punches without running away. Riser took this chance to fight back since Issei wasn't running away. Both punch, kicked, and kneed each other. In one exchange, Riser moved back before turning his entire into a flaming Phoenix where he went to strike down on Issei. Issei with his dragon powers covered himself in red aura before he collided his fist directly into Risers where their attacks struggled together before they exploded after a few moments of bashing.

(90 seconds: 1:30 minute)

* * *

The collision and explosion that accord at the other side of the copied school was felt by the others. Yubelluna heard the explosion where she grew worried since she can feel that Issei has unleash the powers of his Sacred Gear. Yubelluna was getting tired of dealing with Kiba's constant attack but could see that the young knight was near exhaustion. Deciding to end this, she fired several round where she'll flee and heads towards the battlefield. Kiba dodge all the attacks but had the area covered in small dust clouds that blinded his sight on the Riser's queen. Using this chance, she started to fly towards Riser.

Before she could go, the bomb queen suddenly moved back before being struck by a large dark blast. She look down to see that Rias was now between her and her king. Yubelluna looked winded, but compared to Rias she was better off since Rias was fatigued from her battle with Riser a bit earlier, even with Asia healing her.

Rias, without taking her eyes of Yubelluna, quickly ordered Kiba on what to do next, "Kiba… quickly go into the academy building. Find Asia and get her to heal you. Once you've done that, go and assist Issei on defeating Riser."

"Hai Buchou!" Kiba quickly ran towards the building where he spotted Ravel standing in front of him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you get in the way of Onii-sama's battle." Ravel said as she fired several fire blasts at him. Kiba did the only thing to avoid getting hit, he dodge the attacks before leaping into the school building by crashing through the window and went inside through the classroom.

"Ravel-sama! Quickly, you must find the healer before he does. You need to take her out so that we'll have the advantage." Yubelluna said where Ravel acknowledge it since if Kiba gets healed then it could become a problem.

Once the people inside the school building went inside, Yubelluna looked directly at Rias, who glared at her with a smile on her face.

"You took out my Queen, right" Rias asked

"What if I did?" Yubelluna replied

"For that, taking you out would be more pleasurable for me." Rias stated as she powered up her _**Power of Destruction**_ while Yubelluna powered up her fire attacks.

(160 seconds: 2: 40 minute)

* * *

With Naruto

The battle between king and queen was really getting interesting as Rias was doing a pretty good job at keeping Yubelluna in place. However, Naruto's focus was inside the building since everything depends on either both Kiba and Asia can keep or take down Ravel before she becomes a problem.

"Things are really moving pretty fast now." Mai remarked

"Well, they have to since like before time isn't really on their side. If Rias doesn't take down Yubelluna before Issei's time limit hits then it would be over for them." Replied the blond fallen angel

"So, Rias is depending on the combination of Issei and Kiba, along with Asia's healing powers to take down Riser, isn't that right?" Raynare thought out

"Close to that assumption… if Rias takes down Yubelluna, then Rias or KIba can keep Ravel occupied long enough, then the others can completely continue to attack Riser until he can't get up any more." Naruto said

"Well in any case, even though it probably didn't follow on what my sister's original plans… I must say that this match has definitely gotten her attention on. If only Akeno was still in the game then, things would be more promising to her." Sirzechss remarked

"True… but isn't that unpredictability also known as a part of life." Naruto said back which Sirzechss agreed with.

(200 seconds: 3: 20 minutes)

* * *

Breathing heavily, Issei was tiring quickly as the person in front of him started to look tired as well but was still in shape to continue fighting him.

As they stared at each other, the gem on his left arm glow a bit bright before he looked down on it.

"What is going on?" Issei wondered

"_**It's a warning. The armband that you are using is nearing the time limit. You don't have much time left. If anything, you have only a minute before it stops. You need to retreat in order to regain your strength.**_" The Red Dragon Emperor explained

"I can't do that. If I retreat or don't beat him now, then will lose the game." Issei remarked to his partner where he then heard some explosions inside the new school building. He guess that Kiba must be fighting inside the replica school building.

"_What to do? I can't keep on fighting him like this. I need a way to beat him. But what could it be. Every time I damage him, his flames just heal him. If only I can extinguish them or let them burn out."_ Thought the perverted brunette

It was then that he got inspiration where he thought to himself, "_If my power can't beat him… then how about his own… that's it!_ Where Issei looked down at his gauntlet. "Oi… I'm going to transfer a lot of our power into Riser."

"_**Are you nut? What would that accomplish? The only thing that would happen would be making him stronger.**_" The red dragon responded

"Exactly… he be so strong that he burn himself out." Issei replied where he started to explain quickly that if Riser is given to much power, both his body and mind won't be able to take it all in. He be completely overcharge where even his flames would extinguish him.

"_**That is very risky but it is also very promising. Alright gaki… show me what the new wielder of the Crimson Dragon Emperor of Heaven can do…**_" the dragon said where Issei agreed.

As they prepare themselves, Riser looked at the pawn in front of him with complete disgust. "How can… how can a lowly devil like you continue to fight like this? It doesn't matter since in the end, it will be my victory where I'll take Rias Gremory and make her and all her female peerage members mine as I will enjoy ravishing my prize." He stated

When Issei heard this, he can't help but remember a few night ago on where he and Rias were talking privately.

Flashback

_It was late in the evening as Issei was getting a drink of water. He thought about his training so far, how he has no talent in anything that could be helpful during the Rating Game. His mind was so focus on his thoughts that he bumped into Rias, who was also getting a drink._

_ The two of them went to living room where they discuss about Riser and his Rating Game battles. Rias explained to Issei that Riser's family is closely related to the legendary beast of legend, Phoenix. Finding out about it, Issei can understand Rias worries, as well as why she would ask Naruto to help them._

"_Buchou?" looking at the redhead woman_

"_What is it?" Rias asked her pawn_

"_Why do you hate Riser…? Or rather why reject this marriage proposal?" Issei wondered_

_ Rias began to explain about her family, the Gremory, is well known and famous throughout the underworld, one that she is very proud of. It's also that very name that people only see her as her family name, not as Rias._

"_My one little dream is to be with someone who loves 'Rias'. Unfortunately, Riser loves me as 'Rias Gremory'… I don't want that."_

End Flashback

Issei remembered on what Rias's dream, her one wish is to be recognized as Rias by the one who loves her as herself and not her family name.

"_Her one dream is to have the person who loves her just see her as Rias, not as Rias Gremory… I won't let that happen_!" thought the wielder of Boosted Gear

Hearing what Riser said about Rias, and the fact that Rias's dream is at stake, he went ballistic.

"Like Hell!" Issei cried out where his Sacred Gear glow bright green, "_**Boost!"**_

"I'm not going to…" Issei started to say before another boost was formed.

"… Let buchou's dream die…!" Issei yelled out as he got into a basic horse stance

"_**BOOST… BOOST… BOOST… BOOST… BOOST… BOOST… BOOST… BOOST… BOOST…" **_Issei's sacred gear cried

(240 seconds: 4 minutes)

* * *

Same time

Jumping into the class, Kiba immediately ran into the school building with incredible speed even if he was exhausted. Moving around, Kiba called out for Asia since he doesn't know where she was hiding. Unable to find Asia anywhere in the first floor, Kiba ran to a separate stair case instead of the main stare way since Ravel was still around that area.

As he moved into the second floor, he jump into one of the room to avoid a sudden fireball strike. Taking a peak out, he spotted Ravel in front of him. He curse the fact that Ravel came up to the second floor. Panting heavily, Kiba's thoughts were on the situation he was in now.

"_Ravel is doing what I'm doing. Trying to find Asia. Time is running out and I need to find Asia first so that not only can I have my injuries healed but also protect her when things start going crazy. I need to make sure that she is in the game to help buchou and Issei heal them since I'm more than likely be taken out soon. I need to find Asia and get her to safety until the time is right for her to come on out._" As he planned out his next move

Ravel had quickly climbed up the stairs since she also knew the problems of having a person who heals wounds so she needed to take her out before Kiba can find her since if Kiba's wounds heal then it would be problematic.

Before Ravel could go and attack Kiba, she was suddenly surrounded by chalk dust around her. Coughing at the dust cloud around her, she didn't see from behind that someone pass by her. Kiba looked out to see on why Ravel was coughing to see that Asia came out of the dust cloud that blocked Ravel's vision. Immediately, he ran towards Asia before getting inside another classroom.

"Alright Asia… are you ok?" Kiba asked

"Hai, I'm fine…" Asia responded

"Ok then. Now quickly heal me as best you can. Once you do, then I'm taking you to a safer location since this isn't the best place to hide." Kiba stated

Asia nodded in agreement where she started to heal him as fast she could. Keeping an eye on the door, he saw Ravel destroy it with a powerful fire attack. Kiba summoned another of his demonic swords where he threw it directly at Ravel's face where she moved back in hopes to buy some more time.

Firing from the corner, Ravel hoped she can get the two of the three remaining member of Rias's group. But fortunately, Asia healed Kiba's legs so they were in better position since he is speed itself. Seeing the attack, Kiba quickly picked up Asia and jumped out of the way. They both turned to see Ravel standing in front of them with a smug on her face.

"Ara ara, you two have done a pretty good job in surviving this long. But let's face it. When fighting against the superior family as the Phenex, you don't stand a chance. Rias should just give up now since no one can beat my brother." Ravel stated

Before anything could be said they all suddenly felt the powerful rise in power where they looked to see that it was coming from Issei. As the power up continued, Kiba can sense the danger where he immediately picked up Asia again and jumped out the second story window to avoid the destructive power that was coming towards them.

The power was so high that it destroyed the new school building replica where Ravel was caught in the blast where she was pushed back after receiving damage from the aura itself.

* * *

Same time

Firing a blast of destruction against one of the bomb queen's fireballs, Rias was panting hard since Yubelluna was proving she was worth something. Of course, Rias knows if the two where in perfect health, she win since she was stronger. But with the battles so far, not to mention that the bomb queen used Phenex tears, she was not in a favorable position.

Waiting for her to attack, Rias kept her guard in the air as she needed to continue to keep Yubelluna from Issei and Riser. Of course, she also knew that if she is taken out by the bomb queen, then it wouldn't matter if the time limit ran out the game would have been called a loss with the king finished.

"You seem pretty exhausted Rias-sama… if it wasn't for the fact that Riser-sama had heavily weakened you then you could've defeated me already. But right now, even though I want to help Riser-sama in defeating your worthless pawn, if I can defeat you now it wouldn't even matter if your pawn actually injured my king since the game would have ended." Yubelluna stated as she prepared another powerful fire attack.

"You seem too smug in yourself, as well as declaring my pawn as weak. For your misjudgment, this match will belong to me as my pawn is the only one that can defeat Riser right now. And I, Rias Gremory, well put my complete faith in him." the redhead buxom beauty replied as she too prepared her _**Power of Destruction**_ to attack Yubelluna.

Before they can even do anything they both felt the tremendous surge of power that came from the battlefield where Rias knew it was Issei unleashing his Sacred Gears true power. She was worried about his safety with that much power but she had to believe in him. With the tremendous power increasing, Rias knew that it wasn't safe to stay in the air. She immediately flew down to ground to prepare a powerful barrier to protect herself.

Yubelluna grew worried about her king since she can tell that this was a power that they never faced before. She was so caught up in the power boost that she failed to notice Rias flying away from her. She looked back to see that Rias has disappeared before she found her on the ground preparing a barrier for herself. She too went down in hopes to strike the redhead king out but the power boost went so much that it was destroyed the replica new school building where the aura continued on . Rias's barrier barely held up as she was being pushed back but Yubelluna was caught in it where the power just injured her till she was taking out of the game for her own safety. Among the chaos, everyone heard Grayfia say out loud among the destruction.

(Riser's Queen has retired)

The energy surges finally leveled out as the aura increase stopped. Rias fell to her knees where she panted hard. As she panted hard, she heard a familiar female voice call out to her.

"Buchou!"

Looking around she found Asia, being carried by Kiba, coming closer to her.

"Asia…! Yuuto…! You guys are ok!" Rias happily smiled

"Hai buchou, Kiba-san barely got us out of the destruction that has occurred." Asia stated

"Is that so, good work Yuuto." Rias thanked her knight

"No problem buchou. Asia, quickly heal buchou since the game hasn't ended just yet." Kiba suggested where she immediately started to.

As Asia was healing Rias, Kiba stayed in alert since he heard that Riser's queen is gone but not his sister/bishop, which means she could be hiding somewhere or was heading towards Issei and Riser's battle.

* * *

As Riser got his footing back, he saw Issei was standing in front of him completely powered up. He was about to move back but heard Issei yell out to him.

"YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY! THIS BATTLE ENDS NOW!"

(High School DxD: Trip-innocent of D-)

Issei quickly got up to Riser's face where he punched him with incredible force that it not only blew Riser away, but also caused a 40 ft. distance of destruction. As Riser was being send flying, Issei was able to get in front of him where he elbowed his face which was healing already.

Getting Riser to stop sailing from the elbow strike, he quickly held Riser by his shoulders where he yelled at the dragon within him.

"Now!"

"_**Transfer!**_"

With that, all the power that Issei had gathered was now being transferred into Riser. As more and more power continued to enter Riser's body, Riser could feel his strength increasing in extraordinary power where he smiled at the pawn.

"HAHAHA! Why are you giving me all this power? No matter what you do it's pointless. So why? The only thing you're doing is just giving me more strength to win." Riser shout out

"That's right, I am giving you my power. But the question here is how much of it can you really take?" Issei declared as he continued to transfer ultimate class power into Riser.

As the power inside Riser grows, the Phenex himself started to feel pain inside his body where he tried to struggle, shove, and push the Sekiryuutei away from him but Issei wasn't letting go. Soon, Riser's body started to flame out throughout his body.

"N-Nani!" Riser question

"HAHAHA! No matter what anyone says, even the invincible Phenex will burn out if there too hot!" Issei yelled as his sacred gear continued to boost while he transferred all the power into Riser. Riser's flames that erupted throughout his body grew so big that it covered the entire area. As this was happening, Riser screamed in pain as several of his body parts spray out his blood from the overpower boost inside his body that even his mind was struggling to keep him whole.

"This is the end you freaking fire chicken!" Issei yelled as he pulled back his left arm and punched directly at his face with another boost into it to both transfer and ignite the power inside Riser.

The punch was so strong that it did ignite the power inside Riser where a giant explosion that caught Issei inside it.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

Watching the match till the explosion, Naruto had a smirk on his face as he was impressed with the little perverted brunette.

"Well, it's good to see that Issei actually has a brain. That is exactly the best strategy to beat a Phenex… well in his case anyway." Naruto remarked

Raynare and Mai watched in suspense since the battle between Issei and Riser was really getting good. Their attention of course turned to what Naruto said since they don't get it. It was then that Sirzechs gave them the detail meaning.

Basically, Issei added so much of his power into Riser that the flames within in him became too much where it started to overpower both his body and mind. Mai remembered on what happened when Naruto had Issei trained in his sacred gear where his arm was in pain from having too much power. The same thing happened to Riser where his body and mind couldn't hold on to it anymore.

"And with Issei giving Riser that blow, it basically caused an internal combustion to happen where Riser received the most damage. Although, until the flash dies down we won't see who is the one left standing." Sirzechs said

"That's true… plus I'm pretty sure that Issei's time limit has just expired." Naruto commented as he saw that the five minute mark pass.

* * *

As the remnants of the explosion started to recede, those that weren't caught in the explosion watched with anticipation. Rias was now fully healed although her stamina and power wasn't great. Asia was exhausted as she been using so much of her power to heal her king, Kiba, and herself. Kiba stood on guard as he anticipate that Ravel might come at this moment to try and take them down.

Rias watched from a safe distance on what happened where she got up to look at the destruction. Looking at her two other remaining pieces, "Asia… Yuuto… lets go. This is the last act of the Rating Game. Let's go and secure our victory over the Phenex." Rias ordered where Kiba acknowledge while Asia nodded. Rias helped Asia on her feet as they all went to the battlefield.

Issei stood in the crater where the explosion he caused by overpowering Riser's body. As he panted deeply from exhaustion, his balance breaker has ended where his armor disappeared leaving him only with his gauntlet.

"Oi… is that all you got?" Issei cried out to the red dragon

"_**Don't be so haste, your time limit has ended since the armband on your arm has stopped working**_." The red emperor dragon stated

Issei looked on his arm to see that the armband broke apart into fragments of its existence. Issei cursed to himself since he must have reached his five minutes limit. As he barely stood there, his gazed turned to the center of the explosion where Riser was located. It wasn't long before he sees a struggling figure stand up from the dust cloud.

Standing in front of him, Riser shakily stood in front of him with his clothes torn apart as only his pants remain and even then it was shredded into shorts. The Phenex member looked directly at Issei as he shook in disbelief and panic as he couldn't believe on what the lowly pawn in front of him did to him where he coughed up more of his blood.

Watching him still standing, Issei just ignore the ache and pain that was surrounding his body as he ran towards Riser.

"You're going down now you piece of shit!" Issei declared

Riser "W-wait… you don't understand the importance of this marriage is to the future of us devils. A child like you doesn't know anything shouldn't interfere!" Riser said as he hoped to distract him.

Issei, however, just kept moving in faster towards Riser where he plainly stated, "I may not know anything and I don't care about such things. The only thing I care about… which I remember clearly… is buchou's dream. That's more than enough to beat you into the ground." Declaring his intentions. Getting close to Riser, he gathered what's left of his strength and delivered a gut wrenching hit into his stomach where this time, Riser couldn't walk away from where he even stated, "I-impossible…" as he held his stomach.

With Riser down, Issei came closer to him to try and keep down but stopped when he heard his sister coming down to his side where she became barrier to him. As she stood in front of him, Issei held his fist to her where he declared that if he tries again, he'll do more than just beat him.

(End OST)

With that, Grayfia called the match loudly, "RAISER PHENEX HAS RETIRED… THE WINNER OF THIS RATING GAME IS RIAS GREMORY!"

Rias and the other came up to the battlefield to see Riser was down for the count and that Issei still standing. With that the match ended as Rias, with tears in her face, with a smile at her pawn as she now knew that she was free.

Kiba and Asia smiled and were happy to see that it ended will for their king. Asia cried happily as Issei was still standing in the end.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

As the match ended, so was the screening where Naruto and Sirzechss smiled at Rias win. Raynare and Mai were excited at how the match ended since it was entertaining.

Naruto turned to his house guest, who was now getting out of his chair, "Well… you must be pleased about the end result." Commented with smirk on his face.

Sirzechs smiled as he started to walk out towards the Veranda, "I do… and again thanks for helping my little sister even if it wasn't your true intentions."

Naruto waved it off as he got up to look at the man, "No prob… just get out of here now since I don't want to deal with that wife of yours if she come looking for you. I'm pretty sure you'll be sleeping on the sofa for a while or something else considering your right here without any guards or anything." He commented

Sirzechs laughed nervously since Naruto was right about that. Grayfia is either going to lecture or discipline him when he gets back home. With that, he said his good-bye but stopped as he turned to look at him.

"Even though this would cause a bit of problem, plus I'm sure my little sister would probably invite you herself. But in any case, I'll invite you to Rias first Rating Game victory celebration party. After all, you are her group's trainer, plus I'm pretty sure you want to come because of your own personal intentions."

"Thanks, I'll take up the offer. But don't expect me to walk in wearing a monkey suit or anything fancy like that. I am a healthy teenager who likes to look not only stylish but also sexy and badass." Naruto replied with a smirk

"Well then, I'll see you there. Plus we can also talk about that other thing I ask you along with my Ria-tan." Sirzechs commented where Naruto nodded in agreement.

With that, Sirzechss teleported back to the underworld to congratulate his sister as well as take his punishment from his wife/maid, Grayfia. Seeing Sirzechs leave, Naruto called it a night where he went to bedroom to sleep.

* * *

Till Next Ch.


End file.
